


Souls of the SHIELD

by Agent_Melinda_May



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Also S1 team isn;t the main team, It had host themes, It'll be more than 50 chapters, It'll make sense soon enought, No cast romance, Other, Please try it out anyway, S2 team is beofre daisy's change, and S3 would be about....S3 Ep 10, and idea, and will have a lot more in the later chapters, which it's tagged under The Host, yes itll be weird but good, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Melinda_May/pseuds/Agent_Melinda_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few selected AOS Cast mysteriously start to inhabit their SHIELD counter parts. Are they really the AOS cast or is it more to what they think. Shocking things start to appear, things from other worlds and real truth start to emerge as they discover more of 'what' they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi XD Thanks for reading this story, But I have to say this now.  
> i started writing this in S1 of AOS but it's developed to the know. I'm well aware it'll be weird but please stick to it. I've written 50+ chapters on ff.net so i decided to post it here.
> 
> I'd really love for comments, no matter how small or large.

~~Ming-Na POV~~

I hurriedly made my way back to the car, phone pressed to my ear but no one picked up. Hanging up I shoved it into my jacket pocket. We had just finished watching Repairs, I was amazed at how it was. everyone was so talented. I only wished everyone got the chance to do this sort of stuff.

"Bye Ming!" Iain called,

"Bye" I grinned back, heading towards my trailer. But before I could out the key in the lock, a vile sicky feeling sprang up in my stomach, I grasped onto the handle, holding my breath, hoping it would pass but it didn't then everything seemed to blur before vanishing into white.

~~_May POV_ ~~

_We all walked back to the hotel we were staying at. I found myself looking forwards to getting back to the Bus. Proper place to be._

_I said good night to everyone else before heading off to my room. But as soon as I shut the door, I felt my stomach go. Like I was about to be sick. I grasped onto the wall but everything seemed to spin. My bed wasn't that far away._

_I Stumbled forwards, my hands began to shake, before i began to lose feeling in my left arm, spreading. With that i felt myself being sucked away, landing hard on the carpet before i closed my eyes._

~~MingNa POV~~

The first thing I felt when I woke up, was my head was pounding and my side hurt. Then the urge to throw up.

I clambered to my feet, a swirl of dizziness made my head spin. I finally opened my eyes to see I was in some sort of hotel room. when did I get here? how did I get here? But I saw the bathroom and made a dizzying dash to the toilet, throwing up into the bowl.

"Ugh, not good." I said aloud, flushing the loo and stood. noticing the mirror I approached it. I had a bad feeling about this. I stopped and looked to the reflection.

It looked like me. though the hair was later exactly like Melinda May. I gasped as I saw my eyes. Brown of course but around my pupils I saw a ring of white, spreading out slightly into the iris.

 _Ugh, my head._  I heard someone groan. I looked about but saw no one. Who are you? The voice said, i noted it was a female voice. I looked around again. Who are you? Get out of my head! It suddenly occurred to me it was coming from my head.

"Huh?" I questioned, confused. What was going on?

 _You're in my body, now leave-get out._  The woman said.

"Not my fault. Where am I? Who are you" That seemed more like the important questions.

_Agent Melinda May of SHIELD, Who are you?._

I froze. Unable to move. Not good, not good. Millions of things seemed to shoot through my head. One of them was how when it should be episodes?

 _What?_  came a sharp reply. that lead a series of thoughts about the show.

May was stunned into silence. I decided to show her the rest of it, it would be so much easier.

I was install bombarded by a flurry of voices, enough to cause sharp pains to run though my head. I caught the side of the sink to stay as me as a wave of dizziness washed through me. May was instantly silent but I could feel her growing impatient. I took a few deep breaths and the pain subsided after a couple of minutes.

"One at a time." I whispered, holding my head still. Everything still seemed wobbly.

 _You play me? Agents of Shield? TV series?_  she questioned.

"Yes to all of that." I said. It was now obviousness I had been put into her body but I couldn't find a reason why.

 _Neither can I_. May answered grumpy.

"Are you always moody?" I asked. stumbling out the bathroom and into the clean untouched room. She hadn't even slept in the bed from the looks of it.

May promptly replayed what she last remembered. I cringed at the feeling but the nausea passed quickly.

I wondered what we were going to do now.

I jumped as a beep rang from the phone on the side.

 _A new assignment_. May said.

I froze. I couldn't go out like this. they would now instantly something was off. they would probably shoot me with the night night gun and stuff.

 _Calm_. May commanded but I couldn't think straight.

I screeched as something shattered loudly from bathroom. I dived from it just in time to doge a serial of flying shards of glass flying through the air, some catching the beg cloth, causing that to tear and the rest to ping straight into the opposite wall.

I stumbled back but touched the side, the things on it suddenly flew off and the wooden side collapsed. that's when a felt a sudden panic attack run through me. I closed my eyes. trying to cut it out but I continued to hear cracking and breaking.

"MAY!" I heard a voice shout and thuds on the door. I looked sharply to the door which suddenly launched out the frame. the frame cracked and fell in.

I had to get out of here. Now. I didn't realise I was walking backward till my knees hit the now empty window frame, the glass now littering the carpet. I lost my balance and fell straight out of it.

I screamed but then it stopped. mere inches from the ground but I was suspended in the air. then I was dropped.

"Uff" I clambered to my feet. I felt weird now. Like a balloon. I felt a wet sensation run down the said of my face, I touched it and saw blood. I pressed my hand to it to help stop it.

 _Let's get out if here_. May said, wanting to know what was going on first before going to the team.

Agreed. I thought. But as i turned the trees bent from the bottom of the trunk, some trees uprooted, as if an invisible force had pushed them. I gaped in surprise but i shot off. Leaving a trail of destruction in my wake.


	2. 2

Skye's POV

I was putting my hair up when I heard a loud wood shattering thud. Instantly I jammed the door open to see Ward lying unconscious few feet away, shards of what appears to be once a door on and around him.

I looked to see if anyone was there but I saw May's door frame had fallen in. It clicked.

"May!" I shouted, jumping over Ward and shot to the edge of the frame.

"Coulson, urgent. May's missing, her rooms totalled and Wards unconscious down the hall." I shouted into my com, looking into her room but didn't dare enter.

"Be with you in a few minutes" he replied sharply. As promised, I turned and saw him running towards us, FitzSimmions behind him.

Ward groaned, coming around.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up. Coulson approached the fallen frame and peered in.

"The windows gone, Skye, stay here and keep the people away. Use my badge." he threw me the black wallet. "Fitz go get the instruments, I want accurate scans of the room. Simmons stay with Skye. when everything's clear I want CCTV camera footage." he instructed. nodding they broke away.

"What about me?" Ward asked, getting to his feet.

"You'll be with me, we're going to search the woods." Then they both hurried down the hall.

"You take that hall I take this one." Simmons said. pointing to the way where Coulson had disappeared down from.

"Okay, keep people in rooms or away from this section. we have to leave the door till Fitz can get it scanned." I said, taking a step over it.

Just then the door opened. "whats going on" said an elderly man.

"Please stay in your rooms till we can sort this out. it shouldn't be too long" I said professionally.

His eyes flickered to the mess before shutting the door. then I heard a shouting of an angry man. I pulled the badge out and headed towards the sound.

"What in gods name is going on? why is my hotel got a hole in it?" thundered the manager.

"Excuse me" Fitz shouted pushing past him with a large box. "We shouldn't be too long, I need to collect data for us to figure out what happened here." he said, sleepy and his friends rising out the box and began to scan the corridor.

"That should give us a clue if May was kidnapped." Simmons said. The manager gaped.

"We'll need Camera surveillance footage if you don't mind." I said. "found anything?" I asked into the com.

"There's a mess here. some trees uprooted and slashed. We'll need scans of that." Coulson said.

"I got data of the room. other than the collapsing frame, it's just about safe to enter as long as we have good shoes, the floors littered with glass.." Fitz said. I was wearing appropriate shoes so I stepped over the wood and ducked under the frame.

"Jesus" I gasped. It was a mess.

It looked like a bomb had gone off, the bed was collapsed, the sheets torn, the bathroom mirror was decorating the opposite wall like daggers, as if someone had thrown them, the window was blown in so glass littered the carpet which seemed to be in tact, the curtains round it had glass slashed down it.

I approached the window to see Coulson talking on a phone and Ward examining the trees.

"Found anything" I called, making Ward jump. They both looked to me before Coulson ended the call.

"Tracks leading west, towards a village, they seemed to be getting thinner every time so it would have probably fade to nothing when we follow them. The hubs sending a crew to fix up the room." He said. I nodded.

"People are coming to fix the room up." I snapped to the manager who had also entered the room. He huffed and walked out.

"Sleepy's picking up no sign of any left over weapons or blood, but there is a high reading static energy all round..." Simmons said frowning.

"From what Snow white's picking up from the bed that it was made but also cold, suggesting it was never slept in." Fitz said, stepping over to it. He was right, despite it's collapsed frame and ripped sheets, it looked fine and perfectly made. What had happened?

"wait- Grumpy's picking up traits of...Vomit in the toilet bowl." Fitz called, looking a little disgusted.

"Was she ill?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"If we get a sample we can find out how long it's been there and what she ate. That should give us a time between vomiting and the possibility of being kidnapped." Simmons said.

"Ew." Fitz said, walking out the bath room. I stood in the door of the bathroom, staring at the empty space that once occupied the Mirror. Something was bugging me.

The Mirror would have broken into the bath room and lay all over the floor, no matter how it was it should still be in here. but why was it projected into the wall. I traced the pathway out the bathroom to the mirror shards in the wall. Something didn't count up. No mirror shards in the bathroom, Either on the floor or in the wall. I saw no object used that could have broke it and no blood suggesting someone had used their hand.

"Hey, this is odd." I said.

"What is?" Ward asked.

"The Mirror that was in the bathrooms, shattered, but no single shard is left inside it, It's either on the carpet in the other room or sticking out the wall in the other room. There's no object that should have broken it or blood that someone used their hands to." This caught Simmons attention and one of the flying bots flew over.

"She's right, more Static energy, like something had forced the mirror out the frame but caused it to shatter, the shards are quite large but they went faster. "

"Could a telekinetic do this?" They thoughts wandered back to Tobias and Hannah's issue. They all paused. "No weapons, no blood. No control."

"It's...a possibility. Lets go back to the bus and wait for the others. We can get traces and the data and go from there."

"Why would they take May? If this person's got telekinesis and they can't control it, why her?"

"She's the Cavalry. Maybe they need her to help for some unknown reason." Simmons said shrugging.

" That can't be right. If they wanted someone to help they would have taken Simmons or someone who knows where it could possibly develop." Simmons flinched at Wards words.

"Still. We have to find her, or a clue to where she is. Their gaining control of their ability was we speak, if it's true. The marks are getting less and less."

"We can measure static energy and trace that." Fitz said, the bots zooming back into the box but one went outside. I took a few pictures on my phone before helping with putting the pieces of the door into the room, then tape was put around the frame for when the hub people came.

It was silent the whole way back to the bus. Worry was eating at my stomach. I knew everyone was thinking it. Who had taken May? Why would they Take her? Were they hurting her? Did they want information? Did they take her for being the Cavalry? I may not be that close to her but she had grown on me, despite her mysterious cold manner.

Where are you Melinda May?


	3. 3

Ming Na POV

May stayed silent the way I was running but I noticed it was far more faster than she had ever run, yet i didn't feel winded or heaving for air. It was unnatural.

 _Unnatural Huh_? May questioned, hinting to me.

"I had no choice, you saw what I remember." I hissed, coming to a stop along a road. At least this was somewhere.

 _You need to get cleaned up and get the cut looked at, I don't want an infection_. May complained.

I glanced down. It hadn't really worked so I was covered in blood but it had stopped. the clothes May had been wearing was just a green Cotton shirt, cargo pants and a leather jacket with trench shoes. Not bad though I was a little cold but it didn't bother me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

 _I don't know, just keep walking along it. just don't blow anything up._  May said. I rolled my eyes and set off.

Some stones by my feet did shoot away but nothing seemed to blow up. It made me wonder why and how? May had never done that and so had I, so why now?

_Telekinetic? your appearance in me has probably altered my DNA and mutated._

"Lovely comment." I said to her. I felt her roll her eyes but said nothing more.

A silence passed as I walked down the road. it was getting boring. experimentally I held my hand out and focused on a pebble. it shot into my hand but the sharp edge cut into my palm, drawing blood.

I hissed in pain and tossed it into my other hand.

 _Why?_  May questioned but then I jumped started by the sound of a horn. The pebble suddenly cracked into dust. I dropped my hand.

I looked to see a old fashioned car parked behind me, and elderly couple in the front.

Now what? I asked silently but also panicky.

 _I don't know. Maybe ask about a doctors. The blood will attract their attention._  May answered, feeling uncertain as well.

"Miss? are you alright?" asked the old man, getting out the car. I flinched, a stone by my foot cracked loudly and shot away.

"Huh?" It came out more dazed than it should, half distracted by the stone.

 _Damn, now I sound like a nut case._  May hissed.

We'll I am hearing voiced in my head. I reasoned. I felt her annoyance peak

"Are you alright?" the old man repeated, walking closer though more cautiously.

"I don't know." I answered. I wasn't even 100% sure. I had been taken from my own body, crossed into a parallel universe and into a genetically identical match. I was sure neither end would feel so well.

 _Don't tell them that._  May quipped.

"What happened? You're hurt" he asked, his eyes lighting on my head and blood. I looked to my hand and shrugged.

"Fell." I answered.

"Eric." The old woman called, he walked back and she hissed something into his ear.

 _Ugh, I'm going to be sick._  May groaned, my hands shooting to my stomach before i felt a wave of nausea. I turned and vomited up water or what was left in my stomach into the ditch. I felt instantly relieved.

"Let's take you to a doctor." The old man said his hand on my arm. I nodded in agreement. That sounded good. The old woman opened the backseat and I got in, a plastic bag being put on my lap

"Now, if you feel sick again, do it in te bag." She said, her elderly face filled with concern. I nodded and she shut the door, i rested my head on the window.

"I'm Eric James, this is my wife Steffy." The man said. the car shooting forwards.

 _Use your name_. May said, still feeling ill.

"Ming Na Wen." I said wistfully. "But i go by Ming."

"There's no doctors in this village; too small. there's a bigger one with the facility. I'll take half an hour to get there." Eric said as we passed a sign. I yawned and closed my eyes, knackered from what everything had happened.

"Ming." I heard a voice call. I jerked awake but I felt a rel of energy almost bounce from inside me. I fought it back, waking up more now.

"We're here." Said Steffy and she helped me out the car as I stumbled.

I looked to see a large hospital in front of me.

 _Interesting._  May concluded, feeling remarkable better.

They led me into the reception where we were told to sit and wait. Steffy got me a sick bowl and put it on my knee.

"So Ming, where'd you come from?" Eric asked, striking up a conversation.

"I was born in China but moved to america." I started.

 _Don't reveal too much, it could be dangerous, say you have glitches in your memory or something_. May said thinking up a plan.

"I can't remember some of my childhood, i have glitches in my memory due to a childhood injury i had." I made up, my acting skills kicking in a bit. "or was it teenage years, can't recall. It's all a bit of a jumble."

They both had sympathetic faces on that made me guilty of lying. We stayed silent again.

 _So, what time is it?_  May asked, not liking the silence.

"What's the time?" I asked. Eric looked to his watch.

"12:51" he answered. I nodded. I had probably woken around 9:30, walked for about three hours, thirty minute drive to here but include the meeting with Eric and Steffy.

"Ming Na Wen" Called a tall man in a lab coat. I stood and so did Steffy, Eric chose to stay and get a few drinks for when we leave.

"Okay, I have your name, Date of birth?" he asked as soon as we were in.

"Err..." I didn't know whose age to put.

 _I'm 44_. May quickly said.

"November 20th, 1969." i was surprised by the speed I worked it out. he nodded and wrote it down.

"Well lets get you cleaned up, before we do a few test, just to make sure your 100%." He said, writing something down before calling for a nurse who came with a few things.

I winced as he began to clear away the blood directly on the cut.

"Not that deep but i'll have to tape it." he said, going more carefully now. He finished my head and washed away blood from my palm. "That should heal by itself, it'll need a dressing to keep it clean." He said, examining it.

He pulled out some lin and carefully placed it on, using a bit of tape and a small bit a a bandages to secure it onto my hand. I winced as it was pressed.

 _It's just a cut._  May pointed out, thinking of the worse things she received. I ignored her but watched as the Doctor pull out a needle.

"Just need a sample of blood to do a few tests." He said. I looked away, then felt a pinch on my hand, i curled up my other fist in a way of a distraction from it. Then I felt the needle disappear to see him press on a cotton ball over where the needle had been.

"Now, why don;t you have a coffee and something to eat then when the tests come back we'll see if anything is wrong." He said. I nodded and stood. Steffy lead us to Eric who was reading a news paper. He smiled when he saw Steffy.

"He's sent off a blood sample for testing. patched Ming up and we have to wait till they come back." Steffy said, taking the offered tea. He also handed me one which now looked like heaven. I sipped it gently but i drank it down.

"That was fast. When was it the last time you ate?" Eric joked, i paused.

Yesterday night. i went to bed earlier than the others so get a good night, you know how that went. May said, a slight chuckle in her voice.

"last night." I answered with a frown, they both looked to me.

"You must be starving!" Steffy said jumping up. She grabbed my arm and steered me into the canteen. "That's over twelve hours." She muttered, more to herself. She was even  _Tsk_ ing.

 _The Pasta and cheese sauce._  May chose, seeing the selection. None of it looked generally appealing but i chose what May ordered any way. I was hungry. In a matter of minutes the plate was empty.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Steffy asked.

I shrugged "I didn't really noticed till given thought about it." She Tsked again and we headed back to Eric who was talking to the doctor.

"Ah, Miss Wen." the Doctor greeted.

 _Ugh, do i look single?_  May said, not liking assumption. I ignored her again.

"The test back?" I asked, coming to a stop. He nodded and led us two back into a room.

"Most of the tests are fine, nothing unnatural, though your blood is a little high in iron but nothing to worry about. May I ask about your eye? I'm just a little concern bout the white around the pupils." my hands shot to my face.

"Oh, i can see fine. It doesn't affect my vision at all. I've had it all my life." I said, lying a bit at the end but I didn't want an investigation about them

"Can I have a look?" he asked. May sighed, knowing this was part of his practical. I sat down and he pulled out a light. I blinked a few times as he shone a light into them, looking carefully into them

"Very unusual, not like anything I've encountered." he said, moving. "I'm not an Ophthalmologists either but can i have a picture of it, for future reference.

"Sure?" This was more of a question. he pulled out a small camera and held it close to my eyes. I blinked as the sharp light almost blinded me.

"Thank you. Now there is one pertular test I'm not sure you know about but it came back positive." he said pulling out a sheet.

I felt a wave of dread fall through me that wasn't mine. I reached out to it and scanned the sheet, my eyes falling onto the last one.

 _Oh no_. May gasped before everything swirled away into darkness.


	4. 4

I felt myself lying flat on a mattress, waking up slowly. I felt May wake up too but slower, then it clicked.

 _That can't be true._ She breathed, her panic leaking into me.  _My age, I thought I couldn't have children_  she whispered. It hadn't occurred to her nor Ward either. I didn't reply but I was still in shock of it all.

"...ll she can get on her feet. she can get a job earn money for herself and the baby. it won't be long. She obviously had no idea and I don't think she has a place to go." I hear Steffy say to someone else, I suspected to Eric

"She can fit into a few of Sal's clothes." Eric sighed.

May was too lost in thought to listen to them, imagining all the possibility a if the whole thing going wrong.

 _We can't go back, not like this. Ward isn't ready for all this. Oh what have we done._  she sank into a new layer of despair. I felt a bubble of annoyance.

'Look, I've been through the whole baby thing twice. I know what to expect, I'll need the support but you're going to be a mother, I may be in your head, controlling your body, talking through your mouth but it'll still be yours, not mine. you need to get out this panic bubble. We have 9 months ahead of us and we need to get money a place and thing for it. Get your priority a straight!

I knew that was harsh but I tuned her out a little and opened my eyes.

It was the same room. Steffy and Eric were by the door talking quietly now while the doctor was setting up an ultra sound. I blinked before sitting up, swinging my legs around the side of the bed.

"Ming!" Steffy said, seeing me now awake. her face held a look of concern. Yet there was an odd look of understanding in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and sat next to me.

"I don't know." I confessed. "I had no idea..." I trailed off sadly.

"Have you been throwing up? Sudden mood change? Eating lots?" The doctor asked.

"I didn't connect the dots. I thought I couldn't have kids at my age." I snapped, feeling very annoyed.

"There you go, mood change." Eric pointed out from his post both Steffy and the doctor gave him a look before looking to me.

" Well I'll need to run an ultrasound to see how far along you are, then your weight, height..." he continued to talk.

 _More tests._ May groaned.

"...So I'll be transferred you to a female doctor for any further examinations." He said smiling at me before getting up and called for a nurse. We were left again. I brought my knees to my chin.

I was stuck. I'm Melinda May's body that now has a bun in the oven and the father is like ten years younger. Not something I want to experience. Not to mention they were probably looking for May.

 _We have to be alert. It'll be so embarrassing if they find out, not just for me but for Ward_. May whispered. I flinched as I felt a hand on my arm.

"It'll be okay," Steffy said, "me and Eric will let you stay with us until you can get back on your feet. I guessing you don't have a place either, or money." I didn't respond at first but I agreed with her, I didn't. I knew these pockets were empty as May showed me that she had throwing them ahead of her.

I jumped as the door opened again and a young woman with orange hair and light blue eyes walked in with a clip board.

"Afternoon, I'm Doctor Layla Kels, I'll be your doctor. You must be Ming Na Wen?" She asked, looking to me. I nodded, feeling a bit awkward since I was technically May. She flicked through bits of paper befits flicking on the machine. " I'll do an ultrasound first, could you lie down and roll up your shirt? She asked, getting to it. Steffy jumped up and I laid down, yanking up my shirt.

I watched as she pulled out the jelly stuff .

 _It's cold_ , May added, making me shudder.

"Sorry." Dr Kels said, seeing me shudder. But I felt Mays fascination rise as I glanced to the image that formed. "That little dot there, that looks like a peanut, is your baby. Congratulations." She said cheerfully pointing to a little thing on screen. May gasped silently, slightly awed but shocked all the same. She continued to talk but I didn't pay attention, even though May was.

Everything else seemed like a blur, I nodded for one thing which got me a picture of the scan but then I was weighed and all that. Then I soon found myself walking out with prescriptions to take.

"You've been very quiet." Eric commented as Steffy pushed me into the car.

"Eric, she's just getting use to the fact, let it sink in." She murmured, putting her hand in his arm. "Remember my reaction when I found out when I was pregnant?" He chucked before nodding in agreement. I looked down at the little image in my bandaged hand. I knew May couldn't believe it. The whole fact didn't sink in just yet for her.

I focused on staring outside the car as we passed houses and fields. Then I spotted a familiar car right down the lane, almost out if sight.

 _Oh no_ , May breathed making me duck a little in the window. I could just make out Coulson and the back of Ward beside the car talking to an elderly man. Then they were gone as we passed a large house and continued down the country road.

"We live just 40 minutes from the next village. Shouldn't be too long." Steffy called from the front. I forced a response nod to her with a weak smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh cosier the old man as Stan Lee- his camo XD haha XD Please comment.


	5. 5

Coulson's POV

" Thanks for your time." I said towards the old man who shuffled off. He hadn't seen anything, which I did expect. Ward sighed as we headed back to the car.

"We'll fine her." I said but I couldn't keep the frown off my face.

"I know." Ward said, keeping a mask on. I knew everyone cared for May in different way, also having different ways of expressing it. We hadn't informed the hub yet but I would have to since we now lacked the pilot, without May we couldn't fly so they would have to send us one to get to the hub for further investigations.

"Anything." Skye asked through the comm. 

"No, it's been a normal day for these people. Had Fitz found anything?" I asked. The static energy from May's room seemed vital but it felt like we were missing the beat. By far. If the static reading was a telekinetic them it was a whole new issue. Just why May? She seemed unrelated to it. She didn't know much about it but why take her, of course that was obvious with the state of the room but even that was bugging me, like I could see everything but miss the obvious.

"We've managed to establish the vomiting time was around half past 9, presumed when May woke up. The door was knocked down about 5 minutes after. But from what the hologram model from the position of the glass shatter patten, it looks like it had been proven from the inside but that hard to determine due the side of the shattered glass, it doesn't seem to be broken with anything like a rock or a weapon." Simmons babbled as we were driving down the road.

"Could it be a telekinetic?" Ward asked.

" I'm not sure we should keep presuming that but the shatter pattern can support evidence but we don't want to make the mistake we had with Hutchins and Tobias."

A valid point, I knew. I didn't want to make that mistake again.

"Can we trace the energy signature?" I asked.

"Not yet, it's very strong in and out the hotel but it's faded out. Like smoke in a vent. It'll fade completely but even that's hard to track." Fitz said in a annoyed tone.

"I haven't found anything in the CCTV. I've got the right clips but all it show the door shaking and Ward running to it before it's fired out. I can't see much of the inside so we don't know what happened in there. That's a dead point. No one but May last night goes through the door." Skye said, the sound of key board suggesting she was busy.

"Any outside cameras?" I asked, turning a sharp left down the county road towards where the Bus was based.

"Yes, one but it's faced away from her window, wait-" I waited my breath paused. This was vital, it had to be. "I can see glass shattering and a body hitting the ground. It's too blurring to make out but then the screen blacks out." That was not much to go on but it was something. That gave me hope, hoping that May wasn't the body and she wasn't being tortured for information. She could have escaped, she was good enough to fight and get out, even if she is in a weak state.

"See if you can did up more, search more camera, satellite surveillance, anything. I'll rig up stuff on May's past personally. Also I have to make a call to the hub to send out for a repair team and a pilot."

"Aye A.C."

"Sir, I think I can recreate the room with the footage and data, the clips do have audio so that will help." Fitz said, almost sounding excited if it wasn't the fact that we were missing a valued member of the team.

"We won't be able to actually recreate it Fitz," came Simmons's voice in a disapproving manner.

"Not but we can recreate theory's of it, it'll just give us something to work with." Fitz replayed.

"Get it done and record what you create, me and Ward are just coming now." The holy sight of the Bus swirled into view. Ward pressed the button and the cargo hold opened up. I parked next to Lola, making sure she wasn't touched briefly before I carried on, as important as Lola was, my team came in, they weren't as replaceable as an old car.

Ward slammed the door as he got out, walking straight to the lab to find Fitz. I saw Skye deeply engrossed on one of the computers, and Simmons was on another monster with what looked like bright red dots that were moving like gas particles. I hurried up the stairs and into my office. I called up HQ on the screen and waited patiently till Agent Blake was on the line.

"Agent Coulson." He said gruffly, sliding into view. Clearly not happy but that was because he didn't know the reason why I called him.

"Agent Blake. I need you to send a repair group for The lost pine resort, Austin. Agent May is gone. Her room destroyed."

"Strange, was she kidnapped?"

"We don't know. Fitz-Simmons picked up hit static energy in the room which is suggesting telekinesis but we're not sure." I saw he looked a little skeptical but the though of the Cavalry being taken by an unknown force was playing on his mind.

"You need a pilot. I'll get a team dispatched and should be there in the next few hours." He said. "You be returning to the hub?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's the plan. I assume Agent Hand will be involved."

"Correct. I'll send note to Director Fury of this situation. Weekly updates will be needed, I assume you'll be searching for her"

"Of course." We exchanged a few more word before we parted, going straight to the lab. Fitz was working on the holographic picture of May's room.

"Ah, Sir, I think we can trace the patterns on how the room was destroyed from the layout of the debris." Fitz called, drawing my attention to him.

"Can you show us?" This I was keen to see.

"Yes but most of this is theory, but with the readings of the energy, it should give us a clue if there order of things," Simmons said, clipping something into the table. " it's in reverse so we can see it from where everything should be to where it is now."

I watched as the room turned from tidy and orderly, starting from the glass object that shattered spontaneously, the mirrors tearing up the bed sheets and the windows busted out, the curtain collapsing and the bed legs gave way. May's bag in huge corner splitting open, the wallet and phone cracking on the remains of the bed. Then it stopped suddenly as the door suddenly burst from the door and the frame shattered down.

I walked around.

"Replay it at a slower pace, add a figure of Ward outside the door before it blows out." Fitz nodded then a hologram of Ward was suddenly standing there.

As this simulation begun, Skye and Ward joined us. Ward winced as his hologram self was hit by the door and looked to be unconscious with the door remains on him.

"Where would May be standing?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip. Everything looked to bunched together for there to be much of a fight, nor did anything look like it was hitting anyone, I knew this wasn't necessary the what happened but it was close, I had that gut feeling.

"By the bed? The readings show she didn't sleep in it." Simmons said, a hologram figure of May suddenly appearing.

"No I would have thought near the bathroom," Fitz said, picking up Hologram May by the head and put her by the door.

Skye's lip twitched, i could guess what she was thinking; she was possibly imaging May's reaction if she was picked up by the head and the hologram reacting to whoever touched it and probably retaliate. If it wasn't so serious, i would have smiled

"Can we add personality to the holograms?" Skye asked. FitzSimmons looked to her blankly. "I mean, it would give us a better idea of what went down by what they would do in this situation." She added quickly. It wasn't at all a bad idea.

Fitz frowned, "Well, I'm not totally sure-"

"It would require some-" Simons said at the same time, both didn't seem quite sure.

"Why don't we load both personality files into each of the individual avatar and sync-"

"we would have to stabilise the avatars to work in the correct situation-"

"and have them work in most environments that we can develop." Fitz finished.

"If we could have access to personal files we can decrypt then into the fabric of the avatars and save then for further use, should we need them." they both asked, looking to me.

"Yes, create everyone with avatars with the files, we don't know if any other interaction from ourselves will be involved."

Skye put her hand up, i knew why.

"I don't have a file."

"We can create one. Ward, you can get the papers on screen, Skye, you'll type one up for your self."

Nodding they took their separate ways.

Where are you Melinda? I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Not the best sort of explanation for this


	6. 6

Ming na POV

"This is our guest bed room," Steffy said, opening a bed room to a beautifully decorated bedroom.

There were books and the book shelf, a pile of towels and grand wardrobe which looked to be very old. The house itself was located in the country side with very few houses around it, it had a barn outside which suggested it had use to be a farm but there were no animals around. There was a old kitchen but had a modern touch to it, a living room with a large TV. Steffy walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt.

"You might want to change your shirt, you don't want to give the neighbours a shock." She chuckled, nodding to the bloodied top. I nodded, weakly smiling and took the top. " you can find other clothes in there, don't be afraid to put them on. My daughter hasn't lived here for twenty years but she does pop in every few months, she has the tendency to leave clothes here." She sighed before heading to the door. "Now don't forget everything the doctor's told you, you can stay up here if you want, but dinner will be on the table at six thirty." Her tone suggested I be there.

I nodded.

 _They must rally care for taking in a stranger_. May sighed, feeling grateful.

'A woman who's walking the roads bleeding then find out she's knocked up, I don't think anyone can just leave them behind.' I pointed out, unzipping the jacket and pulled it off, changing the shirt but careful not to pull the tape on my head. I slipped off the shoes for comfort.

May agreed with my point but didn't want to impose on this kind couple for too long. I nodded in response to that.

Thought of any names? I asked silently. May blanched.

 _Names_. She asked

Yes, you have to name it. I chuckled, checking my appearance in the mirror in the corner of the room, turning sidewards and pulled up the top to see if I was showing. Apparently not, not yet any way.

"You must have considered it once in your past," I whispered, dropping the shirt I crossed my arms and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_I though you would name it?_

"Not my baby, May" her mind went blank for a moment before composing herself.

 _You can call me Melinda,_ she grumbled _, and yes I did consider it when I was younger, I just never though about actually being pregnant._

I sighed. We have nine months, it's a tough road for a first baby.

 _Your not exactly helping._  Melinda grumbled.

Ignoring her I got up and headed to the book shelf. Old classics, mythology, fantasy... I picked the mythology and lay down on the bed on my back, though lay backwards so my feet were resting on the pillows.

It was uninteresting and I found myself falling asleep.

_Wake up._

_Hello._

_Oh come on, you can't be that much of a heavy sleeper._

"I'm awake." I groaned, sitting up, I looked to see I was on the edge of the bed, the mythology book on the floor.

 _I've been trying to wake you up for the past few minutes._ Melinda scolded, annoyed.

"Weren't you asleep?" I asked, getting up and straightened out my appearance, putting the book back onto the shelf.

 _Yes but I didn't fall asleep at the same time, I woke up at least five minutes before you, I heard Steffy call for dinner, I think I hear her now_.

I heard a few creaks. I looked to the door to see it open.

"Dinner, didn't you hear me?" She asked kindly.

"Fell asleep. Woke up a minutes ago." Not on my own though.

"Naps are common." Steffy said as we headed back down stairs. I knew that of course but said nothing. "Also morning sickness but that will fade out around 24 weeks." I grimaced.

 _Joy_ , Melinda sighed sarcastically.

Never thought you were the one for sarcasm, I thought to her as we entered the kitchen. A hot pot of casserole was sitting in the centre of the tables five places set out.

"Sal's coming around for dinner, our daughter. She's recently divorced her husband but has custody of the child." Eric said his voice turning sour. There was a knock at the door.

"Mum, dad!"

"That's her," Steffy said hurrying out.

Eric chuckled and pulled out a chair, "Sit, Steffy will explain the situation. I know its going to be awkward." I was already feeling that so I took a seat and fiddled with the hem of the shirt nervously.

Just then a little boy shot shot into the room, looked about 7 with creamy pale skin and spiked up hair that was a earth brown.

"Grampy" he cried, hugging him.

"Ah, Johno, good to see you." Eric laughed, picking him up and put him on his knee.

"Loose tooth, loose tooth." I diverted my eyes as he poked his front tooth with his tongue.

" I see, wash your hands little man before eating." Eric said, then the boy looked to me.

"Who's that?" He questioned loudly.

 _Obnoxious too,_  Melinda added.

"We'll this is Ming na, she's staying with us until she can get her own place and job." Eric said simply.

"Where's she from?"

_Does this boy know manners?_

There was a tittering noise, I looked sharply to the left to see a older woman who looked just like the boy watching with a raised eyebrow.

"That's rude," the woman said before glancing to me, smiling. " I'm Sally, you can call me Sal. This is my son Johno, sorry if that offended you."

"It's alright." I reassured, smiling. " and to answer your question, I'm from China." I said looking to the boy.

"Cool," he said before looking to his mother, "how long are we staying?"

"Not sure sweetheart." Sal said, rolling her eyes. I took this as his normal behaviour.

 _Rude you mean,_ Melinda added. My lip curled up slightly.

"Okay, pass your bowls. Foods getting cold." Steffy said, coming into the room with a large spoon. My bowl was pushed forwards and lined up and one by one was filled.

I picked at it slowly with the fork, Johno was scoffing his down but the others were eating at a slower pace. I found myself staring at a old wooden Spinning Top.

 _Why are we looking at that?_  Melinda wondered, a bit annoyed.

I ignored her. I was the opposite of her yet I was acting like her, why?

 _I don't like where this is going. Yes we're opposites but I don't think arguing internally will look good to the third party. And being stuck in my body with me still living in it, you're not use to this place so your relying on my knowledge which is making you act more like me._ She ranted.

I jumped as something banged on the table, my knee hitting the table. I found myself blushing instead, a burst if embarrassment flooding through me. Almost everyone at the table was looking at me.

"Sorry, fazed out." I mumbled.

Sal laughed. "I was like that when I was pregnant with Johno."

"Still do." Eric muttered.

"Your having a baby?" Johno asked, not looking up from his food.

"How far along are you?" Sal asked in interest.

"8-9 weeks. Very early stages." I said fiddling with the fork, now not very hungry.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the fathers name?" Sal asked. Melinda cringed, wishing she and myself were tucked away up stairs.

 _Mix wards names and his actors names, it's safer for them if they don't know or if they accidentally meet_. Melinda said quickly.

"Grant Dalton." I replied, the first thing that strange into mind. I knew I didn't want to say Brett's name because it would just be so awkward. I was married and have a life, Brett has a girl friend and a daughter (AN/ I think so, please PM me if I'm wrong, it's just I've seen pictures with him and a baby) and also I couldn't think of him like that. I was almost nineteen years older than him.

I also under stood Melinda's problem since the Shield team were probably out looking for her, revealing Wards name would bring up questions should he introduce himself which I wasn't sure of. I also knew I would have to make some physical appearance changes.

 _Aww, fine but only a little bit, no cutting my hair or piercing or tattoos_. Melinda grumbled, setting out limitations. I would need to ask about make up. If I could get enough money a few low or high lights then that would make all the difference. When I get out my shell then I would look totally different as well.

"Sounds handsome, and young." Sal said dreamily. Melinda cringed again at that but.

"Hmm." I agreed. Both Ward and Brett had great cheek bones, which made me wonder what the baby would look like, what gender too and who it would take after in personality. In the TV series, the whole Agent May being pregnant was just never there. This wasn't the plot line so it was an altered reality if Ward had knocked up May so anything could really happen in this word that wouldn't effect the plot lines in the real universe.

 _What would happen if I was never pregnant_? Melinda asked quietly. I let down those walls to the memeories, she might as well know everything now, foreknowledge was dangerous but everything had changed now, we could use what I knew as an advantage. I suddenly wished I had foresight instead of this strange telekinetic thing I had no idea about but I could still constantly feel that strange bouncy energy that seemed to be settled in my bones.

"Pudding!" John shouted, I flinched then the spinning top fell off the side it was on. "Whoa, that was cool." Johno said in awe, staring at the spinning top that was lying on it's side. Eric picked it up and got back to his seat, placing it on the space in front of me.

"Weird, that was there're for months and no ones touched it," he chuckled, unconcerned.

"Huh, weird." I agreed, sounding unconcerned.

"Pudding..." Johno whined again,mugging on Steffy's and sals arms. That distracted them. I hurriedly finished and helped clear up. I hoped to skip dessert but I found myself getting perish at the thought, surely Melinda would have noticed weeks ago about mood changes and foods.

 _Not something I've thought about, now that I know it, I can connect the dots._  Melinda replied with a huff. I smiled and sat down again, spreading out the bowls.

"So, I was thinking, I could. Bunk in my old room, Johno with me then I can take Ming and show her around the town, do a bit of shopping fine places that need people working." Sal said, looking to me. I nodded airly, finding myself a lot distance form reality.

"That would be great." I yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

"Why don't you have pudding and go to bed, we'll clear up." Steffy said, catching it.

" I don't mind helping," I said glancing at the clock, it was half past 7.

" I insist." She said in an ordering tone. I knew I wouldn't change her mind


	7. 7

Skye's POV

It was a very dull and melancholy morning. It seemed like everything had slowed down. The repair team did eventually come, a pilot included. We were making our way back to the hub where Agent-who-hates-me-Hand would be. I knew they would send a few teams out to look for her but they wouldn't broadcast it to TVs, I knew people like Centipede would take advantage of us with being a crucial member down.

Everyone was taking May's disappearance in a different manner. FitzSimmons were never close to her but felt like they should have a part in helping, creating the simulations and arguing constantly. Coulson spent his time in his office, talking on the phone and to other agents. Ward spent his time with the punch bag, taking out his frustration on that. I knew he felt like he was partly responsible, he was at the door when May was gone, so close to helping. He felt useless when he thought it was his job for protecting us.

I spent my times hacking down the footage, trying to get audio and sync them and searching deeper, when I couldn't do that, I was with FitzSimmons by helping with the simulations.

"Ten minutes away from the hug, better stall your gear for landing." Came the loud male voice of the pilot. It felt wrong he should be flying the bus, it was May's job.

"Uploading data to external receiver," Fitz muttered, pulling out a memory stick of the side of the table. Simmons packed up the things into a box and put the in a fixed cupboard. We were still going to sleep on the bus, but we would travel around the hub through the day. I strapped myself to a chair, FitzSimmons joining me.

I grunted as the seat pulled, the bus jolting as we touched down. At least May was better at landing than this pilot.

"We'll be going straight to the science lab, they have a holocomm we can use. Agent hand and sitwell will meet us there." Coulson said.

" I have a feeling it's just gotten a lot bigger with them involved but why are they involved sir?" Simmons asked as the Bus crawled to a stop.

"Since Agent May became legendary, the kidnapping of the "Cavalry" is a big thing. If it's true and they can take out any agent. Including Agent Natasha Romanoff." I said for him. Coulson nodded, apparently not on the same thought pattern

"Basically." he agreed. "Also since last time, they know how much my team means to me and I'm pulling a few stings to get them to help so they don't really have a choice."

"More favours from Agent Hill?"

"Director Fury, though he's not concerned of what really happens to Agent May, only that we find out how they got her and why no one knew about it it till last second."

I felt my eyes twitch slightly. Of course Director wouldn't be too concerned over May, she wasn't as important to him as Agent Coulson was. If Coulson was taken then it would be a whole new issue.

"So basicly what i said." I pointed out. We filed out, the Pilot taking a different route somewhere else. My tracking bracelet didn't get stuck to the wall, this time we walked straight through and into an area where there were people in white lab coats then we turned off into a different section where Agent hand and Agent Sitwell were standing. They both turned when the door opened

"Agent Coulson." Agent Hand said, not pleased.

"We have CCTV Footage Skye managed to collect but it's not enough for a clear lead, FitzSimmons picked up a high reading of static energy, much like a telekinetic but it's not clear either. We've collected data on the state of the room." Coulson said, not caring for their attitude.

Fitz clicked the flash drive into the holocom and the hologram picture of May's room appeared in it's trashed state, both other agents moved closer.

"I also have pictures on my phone," I spoke up, sending it to their monitor and to the other's devices.

"We believe it was the static energy that caused the room to become like this but we also think a third part was involved." Coulson said, turning the hologram around so the window was facing him beofre he expanded it.

Agent Hand looked at us and Coulson. "What was the time this happened? Audio?"

"We believe it was at approximately nine thirty yesterday morning. everything was peaceful and quiet, but at nine thirty five was when the sounds of destruction began. Ward came running and tried to get the door open but he and the door was fired down the hall knocking him briefly unconscious"

Ward's hand went to his head.

"How far?" Agent Sitwell asked. Fitz pulled the door towards him and added Ward's hologram.

"We'll show you. We had to invert the footage, since we don't know what went on inside the room, we've created theory based works from the break and dispersal and the energy readings." Simmons said, turning the room to the side for them to see the room.

We all watched as the room was built up at a very fast rate beofre they slowed it down and played it from it's clean state.

I winced as the hologram Ward was fired down the hall again.

"Hell of a force to send the door out the frame with what appears to be a clean shot." Agent Sitwell concluded,

"What was the CCTV Footage?" Agent had asked, I loaded it up.

"There were no camera's in the room, two outside but non facing the window May was at. But we can see something right in the corner, the cameras was crushed so the feed cuts off."

I played the three camera's including the one facing May room and one down the hall.

"Wait, are those playing at the same time?" Coulson said,

"Yes, you can see no one goes in through the corridor at all in the past hours that May went. The outside camera on the other hand, the movement appears to be a side of a person, as if they've fallen out the window."

"Could that have been Agent May?" Agent hand asked,

"Most likely, We can't see further than that because the camera goes black. Whoever or what ever took her knew what they were doing."

"Or not." Ward said. We looked to him. "I mean that if this person who took her was telekinetic, why would that take her when they can't control their powers. Their either playing with us, testing our boundrys or taking us out, starting the best first."

"Not very reassuring." Fitz said, his eyes darting to Coulson then to Ward.

"Just a consideration."

"We just have to watch our backs." Agent hand said, typing something on the phone in her hand.

"Mmm." I agreed. The room repairing again. "Can we bring in the perfectly made bed?" I asked, "I feel that's important."

Simmons zoomed in so the Bed was in shot.

"What you getting at?" Coulson asked.

"FitzSimmons said the reading didn't show body heat on the bed but beside it on the floor." I recalled. I peered closer and spotted the phone was on the bed as well as May's wallet. "What time did we get our assignment alert?"

"Nine thirty on..." Coulson didn't finish, he spun to Fitz, "Can we collect the data from the remains of May's phone?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, the data was corrupted as soon as it was crushed."

"Can we add that factor in?"

"I don't see how this works in such a short time zone."

I sat back as they began to fiddle, showing the simulations of the theories they developed but i felt non of it was correct. "What if it spontaneous and the cause was May herself" I said nonchalantly, tapping on my phone.

I looked up as everything feel silent. Everyone was looking at me.

"We keep presuming another person was involved but if we look at from a random guess, then maybe some strange telekinetic thing started when May went to bed. She never got in it so maybe she collapsed and passed out, then woke up threw up then accidentally trashed the room. She probably freaking out somewhere." They all continued to stare. I began to feel self-conscious.

"That, is a very strong theory." Simmons began. Fitz and herself then began to talk.

"Agent May isn't telenentic." Agent Hand said coldly.

"Perhaps, but we must take it into account with all the resent event, the asgardian staff could have possible unlocked something in her." Coulson said, now looking at me with a new expression.

"It's been two months." Ward said. I knew he would remember when. It wasn't easy to forget.

"Powers can take time to develop, We need to fine her. If May doe have this power, we need to help her, if we can, shut them down."

"What if she doesn't want to be found." they looked at me again. "i mean, if i had suddenly gotten powers, i would want to control it first before going back to a government organization."

"Let's keep all our boxes open. We don't know what she's thinking if your theory's correct." Coulson said. I nodded.

"Lets just get on finding her and bringing her in." Agent hand said, taking her leave, a phone to her ear.


	8. 8

Ming na POV

Sal stayed the night, bunking with Johno in her old bedroom. It wasn't until after Melinda made me do Tai Chi before I could sleep. She just kept pestering and kept me awake when I was under the covers. That was about 10 o'clock.

I woke up about 4:30 and shot to the bathroom to throw up.

 _I can't get use to this_. Melinda groaned as we got back into bed. I ignored the comment and pulled the blanket over my head. It had been  **years**  since I had experienced this. Not something I would ever though of experiencing again. I found myself drifting asleep a few seconds later.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Was the first thing I heard. I rolled over and shoved my head under the pillow.

 _Don't forget Tai Chi_ , Melinda yawned, brightening up. Some what glad to be woken up.

"We got a whole day together so don't make me drag you out." Sal said as if morning never occurred to her. She left quickly but the morning light was streaming in through the window curtains. It felt like I was mentally being prodded before I begrudging got up. Changing into yesterday's clothes before settling into Tai Chi.

Once May was content, I headed down stairs. Johno almost running into me but he seemed to repel backwards onto the floor, I snatched his arm before did fall.

"Found her!" He shouted, the look of utter surprise on his face. I laughed and led him into the kitchen.

"Morning." I greeted with a yawn. Eric wasn't about but Steffy and Sal was there with coffee.

"Finally, your down." Sal said, slamming her mug down. Steffy tittered.

"Did you wake her up, sal?" Her tone full of disapproval. "You shouldn't wake up a pregnant woman, they need their sleep." She began to shuffled around the kitchen."We both know that."

Sal rolled her eyes and jugged down the rest of her coffee.

"I was thinking, this morning we hit the shops, but wait out in a cafe to avoid crowds before a few more shops then head back here, have nap if you want." Sal said.

I nodded absentmindedly. Johno was making a mess if his cereal, spreading it on the table and his face.

 _Ew_. Melinda thought. I pointed out that the baby would be a lot messier than this. I felt her distracted by this and began to shuffle through my memories. I jumped as I was suddenly handed a tea.

"You do that a lot, faze out." Steffy commented sitting down. I shrugged.

"I can't help it. Short attention span not doubt. Random moments too..." In this body with two souls who are very much different form each other... I sipped on the tea airily. I shuddered suddenly, making Sal jump, an ill feeling spread though me. I felt the blood leave my face, my shirt now feeling like someone had shoved heaters under it.

" I think I need a lie down..." I said, though I felt it come out more slured. I felt two hands grasp my arms. Everything blurred but I could still see colours, voices seemed like a hum, I felt very lightheaded but I found myself falling into darkness. Melinda panic at the back of my mind in confusion.

_What's going o..._

I felt grotty as I became aware yet oddly refreshed, like having a goodnight sleep after a long day so it didn't make sense. I felt Melinda was asleep, like a blank haze which I knew was her. Her unconscious thoughts oddly peaceful and calm, I saw a few memories pass through, parents of course and a baby picture of herself which I knew was the connection she was having to the unborn baby. Wards face briefly. I knew it flaws time for her to wake.

Wake up, I thought, poking the haze.

 _Hmmm_ , came an annoyed noise from Melinda. She was almost awake, I could sense she wanted to sleep more. What's going on? She yawned, coming around. I came to hear the sounds of hush whispering.

"... can't know for sure. I don't think she even knows." The voice of Sal whispered, "maybe she's just one of those people who just has powers and not a mutant, mutants have the power since birth. Powers can come out due to accidents. Maybe her memory issues are due to that than a childhood injury."

"The baby could be part of it, high hormones, mood swings. The fazing out." Steffy added.

"When she wakes up, we can see what she knows about her...thing. I still want to shop though. With what's going on, she'll need the distractions."

I felt Melinda freeze. I airily processed her words. Everything fuzzy. Powers? Telekinetic, yes.

_They cannot know we knew about it, put your acting skills to use. Maybe we should just leave. I know how to hot-wire a car..._

She began to blabber about stuff but I shut it out.

 _Hey, that's really rude._ She complained.

I opened my yes to see I was staring at the ceiling, dark wooden beams stood out from the yellowing white in between it.

"Hey."

I turned my head to see it was Sal, seated by my head. Steffy was sitting on a rocking chair not far from her.

"Mmm" I hummed, showing I was awake.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sal asked. I looked confused.

"Tell what?" Sal looked to Steffy then shrugged.

Sal said, "Powers? Like moving stuff without touching it."

I sat up slowly. My head feeling clearer but I was confused to why they weren't freaking out. , "Huh?"

"Ouch." Sal commented, wincing at by confusion. "Let's cut short, you have powers." I looked sharply.

"That's insane." I answered. Then Steffy pointed to the coffee table where a spinning top was there, spinning on the spot. I looked at it, hoping it would topple over. "Probably trick of the light" my voice sounded hopeful. I heard a scoff, Eric sidling into the room.

"Accept the fact and move on, Dear. Though the new hair is a change." I found myself on my feet.

"WHAT!" I shot to the closet mirror, ignoring the wave of nausea. I stopped dead at the sight.

_Oh My God!_

Sal caught up behind me. But I was by the mirror in seconds.

"Nononononon"

White. My brown hair was now practically white except at least ten strips of my original colour.

Melinda promptly began to go balistic. Pain radiated though my temple, my hands shooting to my head. I heard the sounds of cracking

"Watch out!" I was dragged around the corner to hear the sounds of glass braking, the pain distracting me from it. Melinda quietened down but her fury and shock was no wavering down. I could almost feel hate.

The pain subsided after a couple of minutes.

"You freak out more about your appearance then your power." Eric stated after a long moment. I shot him a look but I felt tears roll into my eyes. Steffy tittered. I looked to the side to the mirror I had been looking in had broken, the glass occupying the floor space than the frame.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Sal crouched down, her arm going around my shoulders, pulling me up.

"I'll see what can be done at a salon, now, how's we see if you can keep your mystical powers under wraps." That didn't make me feel any better.

 _My Hair_! Melinda was itching to punch me, but having no connection with her fist was helping. I pointed out that we couldn't be recognised with hair like this. She ignored me at this point and began to give me the silent treatment.

Johno was drinking orange juice when we came back into the kitchen.

"He thinks you can do magic," Sal hissed main my ear. I couldn't help the smile on my face at that.

"Magic woman!" Johno shouted, as soon as he saw me. His face lighting up.

"Johno, why don't you go and get ready to go. Brush your teeth, put a coat on and your shoes." Sal said over her shoulder, forcing my mug if tea back into my hand. He skipped off.

"How long can you I remember back? How did you end up on the road?" Eric asked, also taking a seat.

"Yesterday?" I asked, "I don't know. I remember heading to my car but I don't remember what happened, I just remember myself walking. I didn't stop because I had no reason to. I think I was heading to a hotel..." That was true, partly. I had been heading to my trailer but my car was outside it, Melinda had been in her hotel room when I came along. "Everything before then is a bit of a jumble to be honest."

"Could you have been hit with something?"

"I don't know, I keep seeing two completely different places but not in connection with each other." There was a whole universe dimension away. Now I really hated lying.

 _You have to, to keep us safe,_ Melinda commented,  _they can't know your a possessing me, we won't stay long, I have an apartment back in New York, very few people know about it so if we can get there then we can hide out till the b..._  Melinda didn't finish her sentence, detached form the aspect of it. She didn't like the idea of the nine months of nothing and the physical change her body will go through.

"Ming," I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm.

"Sorry, lost in thought. I do remember a place...I think where I live..." That was the best I could give. I felt a headache form so I decided to stop thinking about it. I rubbed my temples.

Sal sighed, "that's a start. Drink up, make sure your ability is under wraps. Shopping," she jumped up, and ran out to I presumed to Johno. Steffy sighed,

"Hungry?"

I shook my head, not yet.

"I'll get her something later," Sal shouted from the hall. I sipped on the tea which turned out to be peppermint, not my favourite but it was fine.

 _I don't like it_ , Melinda complained after the third sip. I ignored her which annoyed her greatly. After I finished Sal was cleaning up Johno who had mud on his face, from where I didn't know.

"Ready to go?" Sal asked. I nodded and followed them out. "Ah no, Johno, back seat. Ming's in there front." Johno pouted and slinking into the back. Sal laughed and hopped in, I followed.

Melinda spoke up form the back of my mind,  _The colour and our eyes will stop us from being recognised blah blah blah but I want a hat and sunglasses_ ,

I felt a smile on my face but didn't pay attention to the roads, or the voice of Johno and Sal, they sounded dimly like they were singing to something on the radio. As much as I hated using theses extremely kind people, I needed the help, the support. I didn't know where'd we'd be if they didn't come across us. Melinda didn't want SHIELD finding out about the baby till at least after the birth. She felt like she was practically a target and would gains stares and whispers. Her reputation would crumble.

She was too proud for this but my I put was stopping her from doing anything she would regret. She just needed to let down her walls.


	9. 9

Skye POV

I felt the days roll by, turning into weeks, eight in fact. Yet no spark of May. I felt like I hadn't slept. I spent most days hours on ends searching posts, Security cameras, webcams, my eyes were hurting but I felt determined. I felt like I owed it to her.

I cricked my fingers, twice in the space of five minutes. Agent Hand was a Nightmare. If it wasn't for Coulson then I would be long gone. She didn't make her distaste for me a secret either so it was getting to me.

I had to give May credit, She knew how to hide. If I was right about my theory, then whoppy do. May would be added to the index and all the crap. I snapped out of tiredness at Simmons and Fitz but I would need to apologise. I closed my laptop and stood, stretching my body out, hearing a series of cracks. I opened my bunk door and slugged my way to the lab.

"Found anything?" Coulson asked, looking up from the leaflets, his usual greeting.

Out of all of us, he and Ward were the most dedicated to finding her, more than me. I understood why, Coulson because he knew her longer than us, he was there after what happened in Bahrain; he wanted to be there for her now, what ever happened to her. Ward because they understood each other. I knew that much.

"No, I'll search Medical records in half an hour. My head's hurting form staring at a screen."

"Have Agent Triplett scan over if you've missed something." He said. Over the past month, Coulson signed on two field agents. Agent Garrett and Agent Triplett. One being Wards former S.O.

"Right." I stumbled into the cargo hold and sat down on the spirel stair case.

A second there was a throat clearing. I stood and made my way into the SHIELD Truck. Agent Hand watching me as I did so. Bitch.

I was met with silence again. This time it felt more privet, peaceful. I found myself drifting into sleep.

" _Where are you?" I shouted. A place that appeared to be a blocks of grey stone, stopping and forking off into three different parks. A maze._

_I jumped as I heard a gunshot. Turning around to see a heel of a boot run past._

" _May!" I shouted, taking after that I had seen. I saw the back of May take a sharp turn and out of sight._

" _Wait!" I called, my breath heaving. I rounded the corner to see her run down the left fork into a dead end. I followed and began to catch up with her then she ran straight into a wall, dispersing into a cloud of white dust. I screeched to a stop._

_Then I heard another gunshot, I turned to see May again! This time running right. I took off again, wished she would stop._

" _Wait!" I shouted, my throat burning as well as my lungs. She was fast. She turned right out of sight with a loud gunshot again but then as I rounded the corner I stopped at a horrible sight. May was sprawled on her back, her legs bent under her, her arm out while her other rested on her stomach, her eyes open and wide with terror, but what scare me the most was the large javelin like pipe that appeared to be shoved into her chest, I circle of white surrounding her like a large halo. I screamed._

I jerked up, my head colliding with the window. I found the handle for the door and toppled out of it, my foot catching the seatbelt and I felt onto my back.

I lay there panting, my heart hammering. The image of the dead May was burnt in my mind. I heard a patter of feet and Simmons's face appeared in front of me.

"Skye! Are you alright?" she asked, pulling me up.

"Nightmare!" I gasped. It took a few minutes before calmed down.

"Do you want to tell me?" Simmons asked in concern.

"Sorry about snapping at you earlier." I said, remember my mental note. Simmons smiled.

"I know. We're all worried. Plus looking at a screen is not good for you, I presume up late again last night."

I nodded.

"Yeah. It's hard, screen every Camera and web cam, gong though privet data and all that crap." I said, leading us back to the empty lab though Fitz was on a computer.

"Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on," Simmons said. Pulling out Two beers from one of the draws, I noted that for future reference. A miniature fridge was in it, labelled with refreshments. "Don't ask," She said, seeing me eye it.

I smiled and took the offered bottle. "Well in the dream, I was in a maze, but it was all made of concrete, like building blocks. But there's the sound of gunshot but then May appeared." Simmons looked concerned, "But she was running away from me, I tried to after her but when she hit a dead end she dispersed into dust, that was unsettling. Another shot sound then she appeared again, it felt like playing cat and mouse."

"Until?" Simmons guessed

"Until I got to the middle of the maze were May was lying dead with a sharp pipe running through her chest." She cringed, not liking my mental picture. "I really hope it's just my subconscious playing up." I hoped.

"May's probably there because we're so focused on her. Her death in the dream is the worse-case scenario, a way to prepare yourself if it ever happened in real life which I hope will not happen!" she said, her voice getting a little louder.

"Calm." Fitz called. Simmons then burst into tears, I went to offer a hug but Fitz beat me to it, pulling her into a warm embrace. I smiled sadly at them. If only they opened their eyes bit more, then maybe they could realise that they had the same feelings for each other. Maybe they needed a hand…hmmmmm.

I was suddenly broke out my thought when everything look a shard thump and the sound of twisted metal. I found myself flat on my back. I clung tightly to the holocomm. Then the movement of the plane dipped in a horrible way. I began to feel the plane was descending in a spiral.

I cursed. Terror seizing me. What had we hit? We were over 30,000 feet high in the sky for god sake. There shouldn't be anything. I felt my weight disappear momentarily, things falling from the counter. The data! I clung on tightly to the holocomm and pulled myself up, snatching the USB from my bra, I plugged it in, Fitz Appearing on the other side looking ashen. He presses a button and the data began to down load onto. Then it clipped out, but as I tucked it into my bra. I felt my head compact with the floor then everything went black

I jerked awake, my head pressed onto a cool surface. I opened my eyes to see myself on the Lab floor still. My head hurt but other than that I felt fine, though I counted a cut above my eyebrow. Well it was better than a broken bone.

I heard a groan and Ward appeared into the lab. His lip seemed to be cut, running down his chin and a sharp bruise on his temple. He was armed. He slipped the gun away and ran over to us.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling myself up, the holocomm was covered in deep cracks. Ward bent down to FitzSimmons. Both seemed alright though had bruised.

"I don't know. Coulson's checking the pilot and Agent Garrett and Triplett. I came down here. Agent Hand's fine as well as her two men."

Shame, I though. I shook Simmons awake and helped them up.

"What hit us?" Simmons asked, checking over herself and Fitz and began to fuss.

"Let's see." Coulson said, I jumped, seeing him and the other two agents behind him. Coulson strode over and lowered the cargo hold door, keeping his gun out.

"Whoa." I gasped, outside looked to be the Bus. Only damaged. Like the one we were in. There was a lot of damage to the wing of it, broken off and bent. The only thing I got about it was that it was out bus! But it wasn't. How was it there and here?

Agent Garrett and Triplett jumped off the hold door, guns raised. Ward and Coulson followed in the same manner. All of them treading out in a formation. I went as far as the cargo hold door and waited.

"There!" I cried, pointing a head. Out of the bother weird plane that looked like ours, a group of people armed were leaving, only they looked like us. I couldn't really make out their faces enough.

In a click the men faced the new threat at the same time the other people saw us. Then I saw their faces from where they were

"Wait they're us!" I shouted, jumping off the cargo hold and ran to my team.

"Not possible!" Agent Garrett said, not lowering the gun. I could see the doubles and even…no way…

"They have a May." I hissed, not taking my eyes off the distant version. I knew it wasn't  _our_  May. But I never felt happier to even see her face. God, I must be ill. Ward lowered his gun, seeing the May and the Coulson.

The Other Ward on that side lowered his gun too, talking to the other Coulson.

"Stand down," Coulson said, to the other two. Hesitantly they did, lowering their gun.

"What is this?" Other Coulson said, approaching us, gun in hand but lowered to the ground.

"This is freaky." I whispered to myself. Though the Other Team didn't look to be in any injury though a few bruises.

I felt the gaze of them land on my face. I felt suddenly self-conscious.

"We crashed into each other." Coulson said, putting his gun away. "What happened with you?"

Other May spoke up, "Everything was drowned in white, I thought it was just heavy cloud because we were still in the sky. I just saw your plane and turned but it was too late and you were too close." She said. Coulson stared at her for a long moment.

The rest of Our Team came up, Simmons passing Ward gauze for his lip before all of us who was bleeding. I pressed mine to my head.

"Hey, where's a me?" I asked, noticing that the Other Team was missing a member. Something passed through their faces.

"What's the date?" Other Ward asked slowly,

"January the 4th, 2014…" I said, flicking a look to my phone.

"To us it's February the 31st, we're ahead of you."

"That can't be right. May, did you leave the team for any reason?" Coulson asked, I think that was when they noticed our missing number.

"No, I never left. What happened to her?" Other May said, her eyes darting about. Coulson looked to Ward then back to his other self.

"We don't know. We've spent the last two months searching for her."

"What?" Other Coulson said, astounded.

"We must be on different line," Fitz mumbled on my left. He and Simmons talking to one another.

I folded my arms.

"No leads, no footage, nothing." Ward said, folding his arms. "Except her hotel room we stayed in that became totalled."

"There was a high rate of static energy readings." Simmons called, sinking back to her previous conversation.

"Let's talk on the Bus, It's too open here." Agent Garrett said, looking about. It was just a yellow field.

Nodding we all headed to our bus.

"I've saved the data form the holocomm before it got damaged; we have to use the one upstairs." I said, handing Coulson the chip card.

"FitzSimmons, find out what happened and how they're here, Skye, get Agent Hand to send for people to repair the Buses"

"Copy that," I split off and headed to Coulson's office. Agent hand was walking to a woman on a large screene.

"What?" Agent hand said, seeing me appear.

"Coulson sent me to get you to send a couple of repair teams for both Buses."

"Both?" She echoed as if questioning my sanity.

"We have duplicate of ourselves from a parallel universe standing around the holocomm. May included but not a me or a you." She brushed past suddenly, leaving the screen call.

" _Hello…"_  I recognised it to be Agent Sitwell.

"Can you get a repair team for two Buses? Sending the coordinates to you now." I said, taking over Agent hand's job and sent them form my phone. I ended the call and headed down to the holocomm.

"I've given Agent Sitwell our coordinates, he's getting the repair teams here as soon as. We're not far from the Hub so they'll give us a ride back while they work." I said, interrupting whatever was going on.

All I got was stares form the Other Team.

I glared, suddenly annoyed with it "What? Have I done something to earn those looks",

Other Coulson looked apologetic, "Sorry. The Skye where we come from is currently recovering from two shot wounds to her abdomen." I flinched, that didn't sound well.

"What?" Our Coulson said.

"Our times runs ahead of yours."

FitzSimmons then ran into the room. "I think we've figured something out."

"Okay that was freaky," I said, looking to them, "We're just talking about it then they come along." I couldn't help a smile at that.

"Stop getting us off track." Agent Hand said. I glared and stayed silent. Coulson nodded to FitSimmons who brought up a blank side.

"Okay, imagine this line as their dimension line, their time line." Simmons said, drawing a line down it. "Ours run aside it like the two sides of a ruler. They never meet…" She drew a second one shorter next to it.

"That's means that we've have the same expectances with the same information with the same people, exactly the same."

"Until…?" I pressed sensing it was there. Simmons promptly drew the rest of the shorter line a differnet directions.

"We took a different path. What ever happened to our May has changed the rest of our line, a different future to what the other line has gone through." Fitz said, then drew a v from the other line past ours then back, connecting then back.

"That sounds drastic." I could help express. "But plausible. I don't die, do I?"

"Close." Other Simmons said. I couldn't help but a few shades paler. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I did die? Well, I didn't know anything about my origins, no family to miss me but this team had become the ones I always wanted.

"We can use that information you have to close down Centipede, do it before anyone gets hurt and killed." Ward said.

"Wait… is Mike alive?" Other Simmons asked. I felt my stomach twist.

"Mike? Yes."

"Get Ace and Mike's sister and niece into Shield custody, they used that to get to me." Other Coulson said. Then they all broke out into babble.

I found myself unable to join in so I treaded out the room and into my quiet bunk, pulling out my laptop and began to search medical files.

There was a knock at my door.

"It's open." I called, not taking my eyes off the laptop.

"Skye." It was Ward, from the sounds of it.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"Other." He answered. I nodded airily. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning though medical files from some of the hospitals from some of the closet hospitals form where we stayed at when May disappeared. It's a slim chance at fining her but better safe than sorry. What's up?"

"What happened to your version of May?"

"From what we know, there were very loud crashes from May's room, our version of you got to the door before the door got launched with you, down the hall, knocked you out for a few minutes. I shot out my room but May's room was empty, trashed." I said, my fingers pressing a little too hard on the keys. "There was nothing we could do, she was long gone. FitzSimmons got the data from Snow, they've got a hologram model of the room, and reversed the process so they easblished the time it happened. Coulson thinks's a third part was involved."

"You don't?"

"No, I'll show you." I slammed the computer shut and pushed my way past Other Ward, Our FitzSimmons now in the lab going over the holocomm there.

"The holcomm's not badly damaged, it should be in working order in now time." Fitz Said, switching it on.

"Good, I want to show Other Ward what happened about May." I answered.

"We really need to think of different things to call each other." Fitz suggested.

"Ooh, I know! We call the Other team by their first names and our team by our last?"

I looked to other Ward who shrugged.

"Let's bring that up with Coulson later." He said.

"We all came up with different theories of what happened, two of them most likely. A, she got kidnapped by a telekinetic since there's no pattern suggesting a fight, or May spontaneously got telekinetic powers and ran for it in a panic."

"How do they both sound likely?" Other Ward said after a moment.

"There's no pleasing you Wards, are there?" I said, turning to face Simmons. She raised her hands and brought up the holograms, pushing aside the holograms that wasn't needed, pulling May's room up and expanded it.

"Christ" Other Ward breathed, taking in the sight of May's hotel room. Simmons reversed it to it's neat state, playing it to destruction state. Other Ward pacing around the holocomm with a hawk look in his eyes. The Other FitzSimmons came down halfway through the third time of the simulation, the hologram of Ward was added though we didn't added the May one. Other Ward flinched as his hologram self was once again fired down the hall.

"I see where you're coming from." He said after a moment.

"Good."

Simmons dropped the simulations and began to do her own thing. Other Simmons joining her.

Just then I heard the sound of tired and three large trucks rolled up with two normal SHIELD trucks. Coulson and the others appearing down the stairs.

"Agent Blake" our Coulson said though I couldn't tell whose was whose now.

"Agent Coulson?" Agent Blake, stopping when he saw the others. "uh-wha-huh?" Was the jumble out of his mouth.

"We need a ride to the Hub, We'll tell you on the way." Our Coulson said, enjoying the look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know get's weird here and stuff. In future chapters this will be explained.


	10. 10

Ming Na POV

"Please!" Sal Begged.

"Why?" I groaned.

"If you're not planning on have other babies after this then you'll never do it again!" she held up the camera.

_I don't._

"I don't" I relayed, something I had been doing to make Melinda's opinion, something at made me feel better since she couldn't do anything.

Sal had been trying to persuade Melinda (or me in this case but I was all for it though they knew nothing of Melinda's existence) to create a pregnancy journal, to record the things and pictures of the baby.

"More reason to do it!" I couldn't help but grin.

 _She'll just keep going_ , Melinda huffed but I saw her resolve crumble.

"Fine!" I said, "But you're getting me a coffee and a weird sandwich."

"Ahh…the cravings set in? Weird times." She said wistfully.

We were currently in Sal's apartment in the city, I had moved in as a roommate and was paying her rent, though she took little of it much to my annoyance, I managed to get myself a job of working mornings and a few afternoons in a pub. The pay was good enough to buy stuff for myself which made me feel better.

Now I was just starting to show, my waist band was getting tighter. Melinda was irritated at that bit, and the bit of weight being put on. My moods did shift frequently between grouchiness and the polar opposite and I would burst into spontaneous fits of tears when something went wrong. It was horrible. Sal and my Co-workers often reminded me to calm down when I was grouchy towards a few people.

I managed to gain control over my ability, practicing it in the evenings. I could just about put my hand through a solid object if I'm holding my breath though I needed to practice more if I wanted to do it with my whole body and all the way though, it was shifting my molecules and the object though each other. I first found out when I fell through the ceiling when I was sleep in the Guest bedroom in Steffy's house. Scaring the hell out of everyone and myself.

It took ages to calm down.

 _Yeah, woke me up._  Melinda commented. I chuckled and followed Sal into the living room where Johno was watching TV. She pulled the dark curtains closed and sat down. I rolled my eyes, turning profile and lifted up my black vest, resting my hands on the top to express the size of the growing bump.

"Turn towards me a fraction, and drop your left hand." She said after the first flash. I rolled my eyes but complied. "With a little more enthusiasm," She added. I smiled. "Now suck in and look sright to your right."

"This isn't a photo shoot." I whined. "Wait, are you calling me fat?" My good mood dying instantly.

"No!" She said aghast, "I'm saying you're pregnant, there's a difference."

I sniffed, my eyes welling up a little. Oh crap.

 _Bloody hormones_. Me and Melinda thought.

"Oh don't cry." Sal whined straightening up from the camera. "I'm sorry."

"I can't help it." I said, wring my eyes, putting on a smile. "One more then I got to pee." Sal laughed and with a final flash, I dashed off.

"How's your day?" I asked, tightening my belt. I had bought trousers bigger on purpose though had to wear a belt to stop it from slipping down.

"Boring." Johno yawned, "I pulled a loose tooth out so I get a pound from the tooth fairy." He pulled down his lip to a gap. A fresh bloody hole was were a tooth had been

_Ew._

I know, I thought back to her.

"Night" he got up suddenly and went into his room.

 _Sudden_ , Melinda commented though wasn't surprised.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Sal said,

"It's nine?" I pointed out.

She shrugged, standing up.

"Don't do anything drastic when I'm asleep, like smash the lights."

"That was an accident." I called as her door swung shut.

 _Bah, she knows. So, going to keep me up or…_  Melinda pressed. I lay down on the sofa, not ready to go into my bedroom just yet. I stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Thought of any names," I breathed aloud.

 _Not really though I picked Dominic if it's a boy. I haven't thought of a girl's name yet._ Melinda expressed after a moment. I nodded, sounded good; Dominic May.

_That sounds weird._

"Don't you want it to have your last name?" I asked, making sure Sal couldn't hear me.

 _I don't know. What am I even doing? What happens when it's born? Do I keep it? Give it up to adoption? If I do keep it, I don't want it to live with SHIELD!_  Melinda began to get piped up on it.

"You'll do whatever when the situation demands it. Let's just take it a day at a time." I rolled over and closed my eyes sinking into darkness.

" _I think I'm going to head up," Ward said. It appeared to be in the Hub, a lounge area where Skye was working. Opposite him was another version of himself reading. Around the room appeared to be more versions of the team, May included who was working her way through a bottle and a series of books._

" _Yeah, repairs for one of the Buses should be complete tomorrow after noon; be there at 1 at the latest." Coulson called, checking on his phone. Ward nodded and headed out, waling to a small room and locked it but then suddenly fell forwards onto door, his face crumpling as if he was in pain. Then he slid onto floor, becoming still, his face evening out before his eyes opened._

_White seemed to admit from them as if he was a light then the colour seemed to get sucked back in, causing him to gasp, the white forming into ring around his pupils before closing them again._

I gasped, shooting up.

 _Ward!_  Melinda gasped, waking up sharply.  _He's going to be like us! Oh shit. He's in the hub! We've got at least 12 hours before his hair turns white_.  _We can't get him, he's too far and we are Texas for Christ sake! Still._

She snapped, feeling my short lived plan. I jumped up. Maybe he could find us? If I saw that and it wasn't a dream then it could work with him seeing us?

 _I don't see how?_  She drawled.  _We worry about this in the morning, Go to bed before I knock us out,_

A threat I knew she could do.

 _It's the only thing I can do, other than give you bad headaches._  She muttered. I stiffly stomped into my room and threw myself into bed. I felt like I was having a temper tantrum, I was even pouting. Damn. I just hoped Ward got out without exposing what was going on.

 _If this Brett is any good, then he would know to get out!_  Melinda remarked.  _We can find him tomorrow, it's our day off, Sal won't find us borrowing her car. She's working with Kindergarten so that's just down the road._

I nodded sharply but I couldn't sleep.

_You were saying…_

I jerked awake. I had fallen sleep. I rolled over, the sudden thought of Ward had me on my feet and straight to the door. Oh Brett must be co confused, though ward probably wasn't helping either…

 _True,_  Melinda added. But food first.

My body steered to the kitchen, she gained very slim control when I was distracted. I tended to beat her back when I got the glimpse of her doing it.

I angrily grabbed the cereal and fruit. Pulling the milk and orange juice form the fridge and made myself a quick breakfast, though I couldn't sit down and eat it, I was pacing back and forth impatiently.

I was heading to the door again when Melinda got me to get changed. Embarrassing. I changed into a fresh set, bushing my hair hastily and added a bit of make up, pulling on Sal's leather Jacket, I wrote her a note and stuck it in Johno's bowl. I hoped she didn't mind me borrowing her car.

_She'll get over it, I've memorised her timetable. She hasn't got far to walk. Johno's school is in walking distance too and doesn't take long to get him there._

"Right." I drawled, almost taking the lift down before deciding to go down the stairs, I wanted that little bit of exercise I was slowly cutting out due to the baby.

_And where do we plan to go?_

I stopped. I had no idea.

_Great, good plan, just set off hoping he'll find us on a whim. US is a huge place. The Hub is flipping states away. Unless he's really fast._

Melinda continued to go on about it before settling back into her natural silence of 'why do I bother?'

I carried down the stairs and made my way to Sal's car.

"Let's just see where we will end up." If I could dream up Brett's appearance, his location should be in my subconscious and mine in his, should my theory be correct.

 _What theory?_  Melinda spoke up.

I ignored her and settled into be absentminded, pulling from the parking space.

 _Oh I see, just get us lost?_  Melinda commented after a while. I had no idea where we were.  _Lucky for you I've been keeping track of where we are._  I felt her annoyance leak into a headache.

"We'll see." I muttered, taking a turn left into a layby.

 _Wow, a real place to stay, on a deserted road in the noon. You're lucky we've got enough gas to get back, and water in the back_.

"Will you ever stop complaining, it's a headache." I began to massage my temples in an attempt to relief the pain. It subsided after a couple of minutes. I dropped my arms and stared blankly in front of me.

_I don't complain a lot. You just do things I don't agree with._

"We are opposites." I agreed,

 _Don't I know it._ I could feel a smile in her voice.

I chuckled, resting my head back. "Could be worse."

 _Yeah, you might have been obsessed with make-up and all that crap about appearance, probably have had cut my hair without running it by me…or tattoos, ugh not worth thinking about._  I felt her shudder.

"It's not worth the arguments. Also I respect the fact it's not my body."

_Hmm, I see._

We settled back into silence.

I found myself thinking back to my world. Home. What had happened to me there?

 _Must be nice,_  Melinda said suddenly.

"Huh?"

_Not having to worry about aliens or things like that._

I felt her surface the facts from my mind.

_You're version of the world is… different. The Tech here is more advanced. It's just weired comparing the two together._

I nodded. I couldn't agree more. They had stuff here we could only dream but we had the lack of ET coming down every few years for world domination.

 _But both worlds are suffocating themselves_.

"Pff, yeah. And no one's doing a damn thing about it."

Melinda mentally nodded at that.

_What are your children like? Friends? Family?_

I told her. It felt nice to talk properly without the fear of being over heard. But the more I talked about it all, the sadder I became. I missed them.

She stopped asking soon enough. I moved seats and sat in the passenger side, pulling my feet on the dash board in front but moved the seat back so I was uncomfortable with the small bump pressed against my thighs.

I watched as the sun moved a a little bit across the sky before I looked about. Nohtign had changed except a smoking black dot of something moving towards me.

_What?_

I hopped out the car, and grabbed my water bottle, taking a large swig from it.

 _Is that…Ward-Brett I mean now?_ Melinda asked as the dot became more of a figure

"Has to be." I breathed but I felt impatient. I sent out a wave of energy, focusing it onto the figure, as soon as I felt it come into range, I flinched. It was burning hot. I focused again and wrapped the figure into a bubble, doing my best to ignore the burning backlash and dragged it towards me.

The spot then flew towards us. I closed my eyes as I felt it become brighter. As soon as it became unbearable to hold it, I dropped it, holding my head. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see Ward a few meters from me.

 _Oh dear_ , Melinda gasped.

Ward was on fire, literally. A beautiful white fire. But under the fire, I could see his eyes, the white in his iris shone brighter than the rest while the pupil was black and stood out. I couldn't tell is his clothes had burnt away or his clothes were burning with him. Also under the fire, I could see his skin had a silver look to it. Odd. Even at the distance the heat was unbearable. I could fell the sweat forming.

"May!" He breathed, a bit of ash and smoke rising from his mouth, his voice sounding very different than before. He looked positively stunned.

"No, Brett is me, Ming." I answered, smiling. I felt utterly relieved he was here though not at he was on fire.

 _His power. How's he supposed to get into the car. He'll melt the bloody thing_. Melinda commented.

"Ming!" if possible he looked even more relieved than me. "What's going on?"

"You're on fire and you currently possess the body of Grant Ward. But he's still inside so you can hear him." I said. I knew he noticed he was on fire.

"That explains a lot. Where are we?" He stood up, having fallen over.

"Texas, You've been walking a long time but you've left a trial."

He looked back before shrugging.

_We need to get rid of the fire. I saw a fire extinguisher in the boot._

"Wait." I dashed as fast as I could to the boot and opened it, pulling out the extinguisher. I pushed it up into the air and floated it close to him since I couldn't.

"I don't know if that will work." Brett called.

"Then work with me. Do your best to contain it because this isn't my car." In a flick I pulled the tab off and pushed it down, pointing the hose at him. Foam shot out and began to douse him. The fire dying until silver and smoke was left.

I let the canister drop before approaching him.

He began to spit it out. "Oh that is nasty stuff." He gagged. "Oh you can shut up as all" he added, glaring to the side, wiping the foam from his face.

 _Nice to know Ward's there_. Melinda said, relived. She wasn't sure.

The silver on his skin faded out to pink though I gladly noticed his clothes were still there, if a little scorched and drenched in extinguisher foam.

He took a deep breath, in and out.

"Thanks. Ward's confused to what's happening and what happened to you- May I mean." He said, approaching me but made no other movement s to hug me.

"I appeared in her body. Things came up with Melinda, she didn't want to go back till…after."

"After?"

 _Tell him. We might as well get it over with._  Melinda said. I nodded then looked back to Brett. I unzipped my jacket.

"Ward got May pregnant." He froze before suddenly collapsing, his hands shooting to his head.

_Oh, Ward was not expecting that._

I ignored her and bent down. Then he stopped moving, his eyes rolling back.

Oh dear.

_Yeah, Ward must have done it by accident. Come on, we haven't got all day. SHIELD Trucks could be following us._

I stood up straight and cricked my back, bending down was not a favour to the body. I levitated him into the back of the car and set off, heading back. Melinda giving me directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, that's ten chapters posted in one day, I haven't proof-read it but i know there are a few errors. Feel free to Comment and Kudos. XD


	11. 11

Skyes POV

I jerked up suddenly the smell of strong smoke filled my nostrils. The whole room was clouded with it. I coughed, jumping out of bed and ran to the door, testing out the handle before opening it.

I gasped.

A large fire was roaring outside, the heat prickling my skin like needles but the fire was crackling white. Unnatural. I slammed the door shut. I couldn't get out. I was trapped in a room in the hub with no way out. This was not a way I wanted to go! I hoped someone was going to put it out.

I flew to my phone. And dialled Coulson's number. His room was not far some mine but still far.

"Skye?" He crocked on pick up.

"FIRE THERES A FIRE, I CAN'T GET OUT!" I shouted.

"I'll raise the alarms. Put something wet towel the bottom of the door to stop more smoke form coming in, and open a window to get the smoke out." Coulson instructed. I could hear him move about.

I dashed to the window, pulling it opened and the cool night air came him through I could smell smoke. But as I looked out, Ward's room was full of flickering light but the longer I looked I saw that Ward's room had a huge chunk missing out of it, like someone had poke it in with a white hot poker, the metal on the outside was melted and spewed down the side of the building like frozen water, littering the concrete and grass under it.

"Ward's room…" I breathed. It started from Ward's room. There's a hole in his room. Completely melted! I began to panic, Oh dear lord, we were getting taken out.

I jumped as I heard shouts from outside. Remembering what Coulson had instructed, I wetted a towel and placed it under the door. The shouts increased but I could now hear the sounds of water and things.

I didn't know how long I waited but then I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Coulson white as a sheet. The rest of the team and Other Team were also standing out here. They had found the Other Me in a Pod in the Other Bus, recovering but conscious so she was in the infirmary of the hub much to her displeasure.

"Ward." I shouted, pointing down the burnt and crowded hall. "Someone got to him, there's a melted hole going through the wall." Other Coulson dashed past be and to the window, looking towards the hole.

"What is going on? Why is there a fire in my building?" I heard a voice say form down the hall. We all ignored it.

"Ward's gone. The room was the origin of the fire. Clear the corridor and the rooms, move them somewhere else. We need scans of the room. Skye, check the CCTV footage and dig up what you can." Coulson said, moving down the hall to the smoking remains of the room. I nodded, pulling on a dressing gown.

Other Ward was staring at the remains of the room. Pale as a sheet.

"First May, now Ward." Fitz muttered running off though everyone heard him.

"I'll clear the area. Agent Triplett." Agent Garrett said though was paler than usual.

The Other Agent Garrett and the two Agent Triplett's split off, going down different corridors.

I grabbed my laptop and set up inside my door frame, hacking into CCTV inside and began to flick though other one's outside and had them playing synced.

Nothing seemed to change; I saw no one, come or go to Ward's room. Outside was a no go either, I jumped as it suddenly went black. I replayed it back, but I saw the side of Ward's room start to glow red with heat before the power seemed to cut out, it was only brief.

I looked to see Other May expecting the remains of Wards room with a mixed expression. Other Ma y looked to me when she felt my stare.

"Found anything." She called.

"I think I got something but it's not a lead." I said. She hurried over. "This was footage was from half an hour from when I woke up by the smoke." I explained, playing the clip. She blinked as it was suddenly over. "I'll slow it down," I said, I zoomed in too before playing it at a very slow rate.

"Melted from the inside?"

"Maybe, it looks like it but the power shortens out before I could get anything thing good that might help us." I felt a twang of annoyance at the cameras. "Though if I could accesses the mainstream I could sync it with audio since they're places at different points on the side, thermal cameras take over in black outs…" I found myself continuing to mutter, Other May walking away to talk to Other Coulson and Other Ward.

But before I could get into the mainstream I huge SHIELD logo popped up, LOCKDOWN was displayed.

"What the-" I , my hands shooting away from the keyboard. Other Coulson came around to see the issue.

"What you do?" he asked.

"Trying to access the Hubs Mainframe to get access to the Thermal and Infrared camera and recordings that are placed around the normal camera's should black outs ever happen, as it did." I said in frustration. I could feel the whole stress of everything building up. I knew I was snap. I was tried and we weren't getting anywhere.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We have other people who can do that." Coulson suggested, seeing my face.

"But I want to help." It was a petty excuse but it was what I wanted, I didn't want someone I didn't know mucking up my work, especially since I've dedicated two months on it, this was of course including my search for May.

"Get sleep." He ordered. I slid my laptop over to him before heading into my room properly, only partly shutting the door before I lay down on top of the covers. But I felt myself drift away before I even hit the pillow.

"Skye, time to wake up now." I heard a voice say softly. I felt something poke my arm. I felt myself being prodded a few times before I opened my eyes to see Simmons standing above me.

"I'm up." I groaned but I saw that I was covered in a blanket. Huh? Someone must have put it on whilst I was sleeping. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was Coulson.

Simmons waited outside while I changed, then began to lead me though the Hub.

"The Team and Other us are waiting in the meeting room, They're discussing in May's dissapperance could play a part in it."

"What? Like May kidnapped him?" That didn't sound right.

"We don't know. Coulson's just getting the data from last nights multiple cameras. That should give us a clue on whether or not a third part was involved."

"I got a pitch but it's probably not likely." I said, the doors opening to a crowded room. I saw my Other Self sitting next to the Holocomm. She waved as she saw me, I waved back. That was weird, seeing myself here and there.

"Found anything?" I asked.

"No, the system burnt out. Recordings went black before the normal cameras. And the Infrared and thermal cameras didn't pick up a third part but the wall melted before they went static and shorted out."

Agent hand steped forwards, not looking happy, bags under eyes. "We have our top peoples onto upgrading our security and site surveillance. We've found a burnt out trail leading into a river, no further trails but we're using real time sat survalance to pick up any further tracks.."

"Could someone have been waiting? If Ward was taken them their not stupid to trash a SHILED compound."

"Could it be someone working inside SHIELD?" Simmons suggested, "I mean, you can pause a camera for a few moments without attracting attention, getting inside a room in a second is easy."

I looked at her in surprise, I didn't think of that.

"We're working on that. We have a group of agents screening the past few hours before after Ward had entered his room and the time between the fires." Coulson said. "Have you found anything on May?"

I shook my head, "Nothing! It's like she doesn't exist. I have to give her credit though, she knows how to hide."

"We're not still on the bandwagon of May being the Telekinetic." Hand answered.

"There's a first for anything." I answered. Her eyes narrowed. "but there could be the possibility of the fire from Ward. You know, no tracks from other people, no people going in… I can't be the only one!"

"She has a point!" My other self said.

"See!" I clapped my hands. I knew she could see my logic.

"I'm not Telekinetic." Other May spoke up, looking a little annoyed. I didn't feel put down.

"We'll see. I can't wait for the 'I told you so'. I've even got a dance!"

"Back to Topic." Other Coulson said before anything rose. "Is the Bus fixed?"

"One is nearly repaired should be done in a few hours, we've had people around the clock to get it up. Director Fury is not impressed but had been notified of the new… situation concerning the doubles."

"Alternate selves" Other Simmons spoke up,

Hand made no movement of hearing her. "We're using the Intel form them, we've closed down multiple Centipede originations, moved Po to a top secure SHIELD Facility and have got Mr Peterson and his relatives in SHIELD custody, We've found nothing on the Clairvoyant and Ian Quinn has fallen off grid. Any meetings SHIELD can track have been cancelled, we have frozen half his assets but the rest is untouchable."

"We need to find him. He's the money of Centipede , Raina's the Recruiter, Po was the strategist and The Clairvoyant is the one in charge." Other Coulson said, his eyes filled with worry. What ever happen to them had an effect, though they were identical, he looked like he was weighed down. He didn't want what ever happen to them, happen to us.

"You'll use the money; we can track payments back to his location and whatever he pays for." I said.

"Yeah, but we'll need someone to go to the academy, not Fitz. We need to talk to Donnie and to Agent Weaver, to stop the ice device before it kills someone like it did in ours." Other Ward spoke, Other Fitz nodded, his hand going to his neck.

"Noted, We'll dispatch a couple of agents who are familiar to the Academy to talk to them." Coulson said.

"We're still looking for May and Ward, right?" I piped up after a moment.

"Our next priority is to take out Centipede. Vanchat will be taken into custody where we'll get a better view on perusing Centipede. Our time difference will alter the chances of getting things our way so he'll be in a different location than what the doubles have." Agent Hand said. Though I noted she didn't answer the question.

" What happens to them?" Simmons asked, glancing to her alternate self, who glanced back.

"They'll company you on the Bus. I'll have my own team running backend for the Centipede on the second Bus. You'll continue your own missions concerning Agent's Ward and May. Keep each other updated. Dismissed." She added, then promptly left, shouting to two agent who began back talking to her.

"I can really feel the love." Other Skye said after a moment. I chuckled.

"Thank god I don't have to be on a plane with her. I'll probably end up jumping out of it." I agreed, my knuckles cracking loudly. We all headed away to different places.

"You have no idea how close it came to it."

"What happened?"

"Coulson got kidnapped my Centipede, Agent hand was assigned to help search and take down Centipede."

"Ouch," I said. But I couldn't imagine it happening to Coulson. "Is that why he's so… worn down?"

"Yes. He knows what happened to him in Tahiti." She sighed.

"Will Other Coulson tell our Coulson about it?"

"Yes." Came the answer from behind us. It was Other May.

"Okay we really need to put names to each other, It's going to get really confusing." Other Skye said.

"First name basis?" I suggested,

"Just what I was thinking!" Other Skye said.

Other May rolled her eyes, almost amused by us. Though I knew she didn't like to be called after her first name.

"I suppose, to escape the confusion. Though you two will have to decide something so we don't get mixed up."

"I'll go by Skype as a nick name." Other Skye suggested. I shrugged, that sounded cool but I wouldn't keep it.

May-Melinda nodded before walking ahead of us.

"Skype? Not really a sticking nickname." I pointed out. She shrugged and diverted us towards our rooms, split off at the corridor. I began to pack my clothes and electronics till I was left with a neat pile next to my bed. I pulled out my laptop and began to scan the clip of May entering her hotel room from two months ago. I put it on repeat a few minutes before May got the room and a few minutes after before just staring at it.

Five minutes had past and nothing seemed different yet this seemed to be bugging me. I shoved that into the corner and duplicated the clip before I inverted the colours. Not that it would make a difference but I could get used to seeing it a different way, my eyes were starting to hurt because of it.

Everything looked fine, May was just walking to the room, blah blah blah, shutting the door blah blah blah. But then I saw something . I jumped, knocking the laptop to the floor. I hastily picked it up and replayed.

"There you are!" I hissed. It wasn't obvious, but it was there. A few seconds after the door closed, there seemed to be a ripple effect from around the door frame, under the door was the inverted dark that looked to be snow white before it turned for a split second, dark. Representing the dark that had briefly glowed. I brought up Ward's door. Getting two versions of the same clip and inverted it.

I leant forwards, my face inches from the screen. I held my breath, somewhat hoping it would happen on this clip. Though it wasn't a good thing because both people had disappeared. It happened

"COULSON!" I roared and in an instant, I was running out my room, laptop in my arms. I saw Simmons poke her head out her room as I shot past. I skidded around the corner and straight into Phil. He grabbed my arms to stop me fully. Melinda was behind him, both looked startled.

"Are you alright? We heard you scream."

"Where's Coulson! Get the team! I found something on Ward and May." I said, I was sure I was shaking. In a matter of minutes both teams though not including John and Antoine were in a room with a large screen. I pugged my laptop in.

"I inverted the May clip out of boredom, but…" I played it. Skype and Simmons gasped seeing it, the others looked confused, I minimised the normal clip and zoomed in on the inverted one.

"Look, a few seconds after the door closes." Skype said.

"What?" Coulson breathed, seeing it finally.

"We can't see it with the normal clip, too light." Leo said. The alternate selves were twitchy, giving Melinda worried looks for May.

"So something did go into her room?" I shuddered. That did sound creepy.

"Yeah, but the lights were off, something lit it up for a second, at the bottom of the door you see it go dark, that's the inverted light." Phil said, pointing it out.

"Is it the same with Ward's room?" Melinda asked, leaning forwards, resting her arms on the table in front.

"Yes." I answered, putting that up over May's footage. "The only difference is the angle but it's still there."

"Wait, let me try something." Fitz said, nudging me out the way. He typed something into the computer before a few lines shot down the clip, refining the frozen image. I watched as the lines pass down, an outline of a figure was soon slowly becoming visible. I shuddered, taking a step away as the semi visible figure was the exact shadow profile of Ward.

"Oh my god." Garret stated.


	12. 12

Ming Na POV

We just back into the city when Brett stirred from the back seat, groaning before sitting up, his hands moving to his head. His eyes were closed his head leant back. Then his eyes shot open.

"Afternoon, Sunshine." I commented. "Ward up?"

 _He's probably going to panic and think the worse of me_. Melinda commented, somewhat amused by it.

"Sort of, he's not totally with it," He groaned, "Ugh, any other time I would love to have visited the characters but not like this!"

"I concur" I agreed. This was so not the way I wanted to meet Melinda, if we had the chance.

 _Now you_ are  _me_ , she added to my thought.

"May's not going to give you any body injury, Ward." I said, directing this to him. "She's not happy with the situation but is adapting to it. I have yet to persuade her to get baby stuff in advance."

He nodded for Ward.

"So she's keeping it?" I didn't know what he meant by that.

"I stopped her from doing anything rash with the pregnancy, she's going through with it but we haven't decided what's happening after it's born,"

He nodded again. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked after a moment, moving around to look at the bump.

"I don't know, we're planning on asking on our next medical trip to see how it's going along." I said then pulled into the side. "Have you got your fire in?" I asked. He nodded, the sliver that lingered on his skin vanished.

"Is that the reason you disappeared? Your appearing then the baby?" He asked getting out and opened my door. I smiled at him though I felt Melinda twinge with annoyance at the gesture.

"Yes. I didn't think Coulson would take well with having one of his agents possessed. May would have persuaded me back except when we found out about this…she decided to wait it out. She's embarrassed at what the other agents will think of her, especially with a bump. It's a weak point she despises."

There was silence for a long time. I swiftly led him back up towards the building.

"What's the plan? We can't stay here." He brought up.

 _I have drop boxes and storages boxes around the world, though nowhere near here, that's why I didn't mention it before you start. There's cash, alias, pass ports but we'll have to put a wig and contacts on, I don't think we need the weapons_. Melinda said.

"Drop boxes, then we hit the road, go somewhere where they won't think of." I said, feeling very annoyed at Melinda. We had to live off other people when we could have done fine with that! I stomped up the last few steps and headed down the corridor till the apartment came to view. I pulled out my keys and opened the door.

"Nice place." Brett commented after a moment.

I walked straight through to my bed room and pulled out my bag, putting my clothes at the bottom before the rest, hopping quickly to the bathroom and deposited my toothbrush and other things into the bag. I found a spare bag for Brett when he got a few things to change into, his attire now wasn't the appearance that wouldn't attract attention.

"Have a shower. I'll clean the worse off your jacket. You're going to need a change of clothes, unless you can fit into women's wear which really doubt." I said. He nodded and shrugged off his jacket, heading past me. I collected his jacket before going to the sink. Sal didn't have a washer or anything in the apartment so she usually went down stairs but we didn't have time for that. I ran the water till boiling before dumping it in, pushing it around and did my best to get the soot out from the fabric without laying a finger on it.

I pulled out and twirled it around and into a knot, squeezing all the water out before straightening it out in front of me.

Well it looked better.

 _It looks like a rag covered in mud and a child attempts to clean it,_ Melinda commented,  _with dirty rain water._

"Pff," I snorted out loud. I floated it over to the side. It wasn't dry but it would, on him at least.

_Order a Taxi, we can rent a car to the Drop box office, but we'll need wigs and contacts since we have no ID. There's a key to my drop box at my apartment, I always have a spare kept there, only Commander Hill knows where it is and the files on SHIELD are erased for the safety of the agents except those who already know about it._

Melinda said, a strategy forming in her mind.

 _Ward also has one somewhere but he hasn't told me. Ask him about it later. Leave a note to Sal, explain something turned up in your memory and you've gone to see if you can dig up stuff, make that up if you want. We need out medical file from the hospital, get that transferred so we don't have to go through crap to get an appointment next time_.

She continued to talk about things while I made myself a sandwich, eating it slowly and carefully. I spotted my Pregnancy diary on the side. I opened my hand and it flew into it. I saw that Sal had put the picture of me in it, written in and dated. I smiled. Sweet of her to do that. I flicked trhough it, seeing many different pictures of the baby in its growing stages, from a peanut to something resembling a more human look to it.

Just then Brett reappeared, buttoning up his shirt though soot was clearly visible on it.

"Jacket's there," I nodded towards it, "I've got something figured out so go with, I've got to leave a note and my rent and gas money for Sal then we get going. Leaving in five, get something to eat, I've got to make a call."

I found Sal's home phone and dialled up the taxi service, ordering one to wait outside the building before finding the correct amount of cash and slipped it into an envelope along with the note.

Brett was dusting off his trousers when I came back.

"Ready?" I questioned, grabbing my bag and swung it onto my shoulder, Brett too the empty one and put on his jacket, doing it up to cover the filthy on under it.

I locked the door and put the key back into the apartment and held my breath, passing through the door and left the key on the side before hopping back. Brett's mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"Mouth shut, come on." I said, grinning as I passed him. He began to splutter before following behind.

The Taxi was waiting outside. We hopped in and set off towards the hospital. Brett stayed with the cab while I went inside. Getting my file was rather easy, I put that straight into my bag and headed back to the car. I let the Cab go when we got the mall.

"Follow me, I know where we go." I said, seeing Brett look about. I walked straight into a shop that sold the things I needed.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Yes, we need two sets of brown contacts lens and a male and female wigs, brown, almost black." I ordered. She looked to the both if before pulling out a tray of boxes. She looked at a few before putting a few boxes in front. She disappeared and returned with a selection manikin heads, with different style of wigs.

Thankfully, there were one that looked like my normal hair style, Brett too though it was longer by a few inches. The cost was high but I managed to pay for it. I went to the bathroom to put it on. And Brett with his.

I ignored the few looks I got from women in there. I found a hair bobble and tied up my hair before slipping on the wig, readjusting it to look natural. I brushed out the few knots in it and put in the contacts.

 _I look normal!_ Melinda cried, I jumped and so did the baby, I felt a swift kick against my belly. My hand shot to the spot. I smiled and walked out.

Brett was seated not far but kept fiddling with the wig, scratching his head.

"Don't scratch, people think you'll have lice." I drawled.

"I don't need it yet, my hair is still brown." He complained. "It's so inchy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Rent A Car is that way, we're going to need a car." I directed, pointing out the building.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I've been here before. Sal was insistent on dragging me. May was not pleased."

"Who's exactly is Sal?" Brett asked after a moment.

"Someone who I've stayed with. Her parents found me. So I moved here with her so I don't crowd the house. She's great."

I was going to miss her.

_You'll get over it, we have bigger things to think about._

"Oh, right." He didn't have much else to say.

"Why don't you think of a place to go? We have to go to May's apartment to get her key, I don't know if it's safe to go there since it's on SHIELD territory."

"How far is that? We can borrow the car for a few days but it can be tracked."

"May will think of something,"

_Oh gee, I feel so privileged._

I rolled my eyes.

Brett took front and headed into the car park.

There was a small queue in the shop. People wanting cars for all over the place. We were behind some crabby lady who was fussing about the three people in front and the length of time they were taking.

"This really is a small world." I commented, crossing arms.

 _So petty, and they think they have issues._ Melinda commented. I burst into laughter. That was so true in so many ways. Brett looked at me but I waved him off but I couldn't help but smile because I kept thinking it.

The grouchy couple in the end got a small car, which I guess was for complaining. When it came up us, Brett steped forwards.

"We need a car with large mileage, probably need it for a maxim of a week. We're going on a road trip to visit relatives." The woman looked to me with a sour expression giving me the impression she hated her job. I felt the baby kick suddenly, my hand shooting to it, ouch.

"Ouch, hard kick." I commented, surprised at the baby. The woman glanced down to my stomach before sighing.

"Fine, car OF7X45. It's got break down cover and insurance." She handed me the keys. We paid with the rest of the money for the whole week and headed to it. It was a 4x4 which pleased me greatly. Well this was a start.

 _Yeah, no money, going to break into my apartment, get my keys, get money then spend the rest of my life in hiding until you disappear and when the baby's born_. Melinda huffed. I ignored her and got into the passenger side.


	13. 13

Skyes POV

"What is that?" Coulson breathed, his face transfixed on the screen.

"Fitz, do the same to May's door." Simmons said nudging him. He brought it up and in a matter of seconds the same type of figure but was the shadowy outline of May was there, arm reaching out.

"Looks like…a shadow." Triplet said.

"Evidently not, Is there another camera? On the other side of the corridor?" Phil questioned leaning forwards.

"Not facing the same way but Ward does walk along and takes a left onto the corridor." I said, finding it and put it onto the monitor. We played but I saw something a paused it.

"Two shadows." Skype said,

"Trick of the light." Agent Hand said, "Two lights on both corridors do that."

"But the angles are wrong." Jemma said, "Replay on slow motion with the screen darkened." I added the effects and watched as it played through. The second shadow seemed to merge into the normal one suddenly but as he turned the shadow that should have appeared on the wall was gone leabing no shadows at all.

"Shouldn't there be a shadow on the wall?" Fitz added.

"Great, we're being attacked by our own shadows." Hand said,

"Not a phrase we can use every day, Vic." Garret said.

"It's not a shadow." Skype said, "Yes it might being using Ward's one. But whatever it is used his to get a more…solid form."

"Form? You don't think?" Coulson began, his face whiting, his eyes wide and almost dazed

"Yes." Skype confirmed

"What?" Melinda asked.

"Body snatcher." I said, it clicked.

Silence rang through.

"Oh dear." Garrett said after a moment.

"So the fire  _was_ Ward?" I asked. "If this person who has ward or whatever. A human body. Nothing special- no offence to you Grant - but no powers or back up or machinery."

"Unless alterations were made to his genetic gene code that unlocks potential powers locked inside the genes" Simmons spoke. Grant shifted, taking a seat.

"I'm guessing the same with Agent May." Agent Hand said, taking a deep breath. "We need to find a way to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Vic, this being formed from the shadows and wasn't detected by any of the Hubs alarms, It can get past through any system in this place."

"Unless we trap the next one of us inside, no escape." Agent Hand said.

"Didn't Ward melt his way out the hub? Taking out the cameras and alarms system?" Phil said, looking at Agent Hand.

"I know this is not the right time to say it, the context is bad but…"

"No need for the I told you so." Grant said.

"I told you so." I finished. I heard a few groans.

Agent Hand ignored me. "Agent Coulson, I suggest you get the teams onto the Bus. If this things gets to us then what's the best way to trap it than 50,000 feet in the air in a contained area with fully trained agents."

"That's best. When will the bus be ready?" Coulson asked

"It's is. Bunks have been added for the doubles. You'll be given work that will not require you to land. Stay in the air until you have to refuel or on my orders to return to The Hub."

"Keep us updated. We'll continue our search, see if we can bring them in, even if they're not themselves."

"Sounds reasonable."

"If we find something then we Land to investigate. We'll have comms run through the Bus,"

"No, Through the Hub and my Plane on an encrypted line. I don't want secrets and it'll keep us all in the loop. Anyone who's not acting themselves or different to their normal personal, will have to be contained and reported immediately."

"Like Wise." Phil added, "If their targeting agents, then that means that anyone, including you Agent Hand are at risk to this… problem."

"I know. I have arrangements sorted to the agents around me to contain me or anyone else if they are infected with this thing. I'll send Director Fury and Commander Hill the new status of our Agents." Coulson nodded.

"Best get going. Stay in twos or more on travel around the Hub."

That was a dismissal because Skype joined me and we both headed off to collect our things before heading to the Bus. Melinda was moving her things that she'd taken from the Other Bus. Both Triplets and Garrets had already settled their things into the bunks which was an instant change because the normal bunks had shifted from being on their sides facing out to the rest of the plane to the end of them though there was little more space, the door slid up and there was a window above the head. It was weird.

"Odd way of having bunks." Skype commented, taking the one opposite me.

"Yeah, weird. I hope they change them back, eventually."

"Well with like double our numbers minus two a plane that's going o have to stay in the air until whatever's happening happens." Skype added.

"At least your numbers aren't going down." I added grumpily and unpacked my stuff in the small shelf beside my bed and put the rest on the shelf above it. My other self said nothing on the matter and I headed to the lounge and took out my laptop and began to play on it, watching as both Fitz were talking about the Night-night guns which I heard they changed the name to ICERs.

"…that way we can triple the stopping power and lose the ounce Ward was always going on about." Fitz said. Leo help up the newest versions he had created and they both disappeared and talked about the differences about them.

"To an outsider, they could be twins." I called to no one in particular. Trip paused looking where I was.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Work should be quicker with two geniuses in the lab."

"Well four if you include Simmons but their brilliant in their own subject, work would be faster either way." Skype said sitting down opposite me and took out her own identical laptop. She winced ever so little as she stretched.

"Unless…" Trip didn't finish before walking off but we both knew what he meant.

"Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it." Melinda's voice called through the speakers.

"God, its weird hearing her voice through the speakers again," I commented, slipping the seatbelt on.

"Oh yeah, two months." Skype said, remembering.

"I'm going to pull up satellite images of the trail Ward left, see if we can find a direction he was going to." I said, taking a new project now. We needed Ward back. May too.

"The tailed ended up at a river and lost." Grant said, striding into the lounge and set up a game to play with himself.

"I know. I can follow the river down see if anything props up at any point." I shrugged.

"But Agent Hand is planning to have the trail and satellite footage removed from the systems so save what you can. She wants The Hub to stay classified." Phil called down. Taking a seat and strapped himself down. I nodded.

It took about half an hour before I could get the real time satellite surveillance images up. the burned out trial was hard to see but I followed it till it hit a large river. I zoomed out and began to follow it down stream. That went down for a long while till a new burn trial took a straight line down through towards Texas.

"Odd." I muttered. I zoomed out a bit to see it promptly end a few yards from the road. No tracks or anything except white splodges.

"Grant, come see this." I called. I zoomed as I saw something red. A fire extinguisher.

"A car was waiting. And they knew his power." Grant said, connecting the dots.

"Evidently. But it's heading towards Texas. That's where May was last."

"What are you staying? May or what's left of her, is in Texas."

"Probably not," I jumped, Phil walked in with Melinda. "If their inhabited the bodies of May and Ward then they have access to memories. Their training and common sense. They would know not to linger anywhere near this place."

"That's why I need you both. Both May and Ward have drop boxes and Storage all over the world. They know they need to use them."

"But May's storages and drop box keys were in her bag, she hasn't got them."

Melinda looked to phil. "I have spares." She said, looking worried. "I keep them in my apartment which is very secured. It's the same place no doubt."

"We need to get there then, before them or see if that've broken in to."

"I'll give the coordinates to a ground team, have them check it out-"

"No," Melinda interrupted. "I know it's not my version of my apartment but I feel like I should go. I like the privacy and I don't and your version would probably not like a team of random agents searching the place."

"It's not safe." Phil complained.

"Actually sir, I believe their only targeting this version of the team." Skype said, pointing to me. "we can still go out on the field and not be effected but I don't think they can. We weren't born on this version of reality."

The both looked to her surprised. "So we're not compatible. Good thinking!" Phil dashed off to de-brief Coulson.

"Touch down in two hours," Melinda added, looking at everyone briefly before heading off. I began to get back to searching.

When we landed, Melinda, Grant, Phil and Antoine were putting on their gear, wearing casual under cover though they hall had bullet proof jackets on under their shirts in case they came across unwanted guests. Everyone else was sitting around the holocomm in the command centre, the coms active.

"Leaving the Bus now, Comms live?" Phil asked.

"Hearing you loud and clear sir." Fitz answered, putting a bowl of popcorn and pretzels on the edge of the table.

"Snacks?" Triplet asked, but took a handful anyway. "Like watch a movie."

"Need must, We haven't got visual so it's more like a recording." Leo answered coming in with dip and Nachos. He offered one to Simmons and Jemma before he sat in between them.

"We can here every word you're saying." Antoine said.

"So you can join in the conversation."

"No, we're here to find any leads." Melinda added before it could transpire. We stayed quiet this time.

"Point the way, Melinda." Phil said, I heard the distinct sound of the doors slamming.

"It's one of the middle ones, SHIELD has this a secure so facial recognition will b used to gain access into the building. They have their own security, Skye, Skype, do you think you could access the cameras in the building's logs. "

"As soon as you're in the building, I can use your location to hack." Skype said, pulling out her laptop. There was a long pause before the sounds of doors opening. "I'm in, accessing data now, should be ten minutes to screen the footage onto the laptop. They're encrypted."

"Which floor? Room?" Antoine asked. I picked up the ding of an elevator. Melinda didn't say.

"Down the corridor, last one." She muttered.

"I've got you on camera guys," Skye said, There was a scramble as everyone tried to get a look. In the end Coulson suggested putting onto the monitors to everyone to see. I'd forgotten he was still on the bus.

Phil looked to the cameras, nodding. Melinda bend down and peered at something but then pushed the door forwards.

"Door lock's broken," She stated then disappeared from camera view and she hurried in, gun out the others following. There was the sounds of rusleling then things being pushed aside.

"Keys are gone, so are a few more things."

"Like what?" Coulson asked.

"Untraceable Sat Phone, Spare coms that run through the sat phone. My emergency kit, that's has clothes, not a lot of money, keys, spare keys, a ticket to Singapore, a small chute and Oxygen tank, passport. Some things that will get me to a new place without incident."

"You have an oxygen tank in it?"

"Yes, keep up." She snapped. "There's nothing else I would have taken if I needed elsewhere. Evidently she knew we'd come here."

"There's a note." Grant said.

"What?"

"A note,"

"A note? There's always a note, why is there a note? It's not exactly going to tell us where they've gone." Coulson muttered.

"It says " _Stop searching. Agent M May._ "" Antoine read. I looked to Coulson to see his eyes narrowed.

"Bring that back, I want to see for myself."

"Planning on it."

"That's not my hand writing, someone else did it." Melinda commented. I could just see from the camera angle she was holding it.

"She's controlled by an unknown life force. A different mind with different hand movements." I remarked grimly.

"Thank you for that reminder." Melinda added annoyed. "See if the lock's mendable, I don't want it open for everyone. "

"I found something." Skye called. She put it up on the monitor," sending to now. Approximately seven hours ago two people, Man and woman, came in and ten minutes later they came out with a bag."

"So Agent May and Ward found each other." Garrett said. I jumped in surprise. I didn't hear him come in.

"Seems so. So she picked him up, if you'll excuse the term." Skype added. I knew the double meaning in that, I wasn't stupid. I knew Ward and May had hooked up a few times. Though I doubted if FitzSimmons knew. Though I sensed Phil told Coulson as a precaution. Oh that was going to be awkward when they find out. If they find out.

"So they're obviously sticking together. Probably know each other, despite the body." Triplett concluded, almost being drowned out by a loud crunch from Leo who was eating a pretzel. "Is it me or does something seem odd to you, ignoring the obvious." He added, looking to me and Skype.

"I sensed that, something else is in the picture." Coulson added. Antoine fixed the lock and they all filed out, heading back

"She's wearing an awfully snug coat for summer." Fitz remarked after a long moment, watching as the clip played out. No one made a comment on that. I saved the file and turned off the monitor. Now we had to wait. But I felt like we had done a lot, we were mile stones ahead from before. Now thanks for the other Us, we were moving on faster.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate," Simmons declared, Jemma joining her to help.

"So, when can I get my bracelet taken off?" I asked Coulson. I knew Skype had hers off, so she earned it.

"I'll decide." He answered. I nodded, though uncontent with the answer. I collected up my stuff, stuffing my pockets with pretzels and popcorn before headed back to my bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate any Comments on this :)   
> It's been at least...a hear and a half since i wrote this. This was posted and still is on FF.net. I haven't finished it but any support would be great, and will make me post faster as well


	14. 14

Ming Na POV

"Let me lead." Brett said, walking in front of us as we walked into the large building. I did my best to adjust the wig so not to attract weird looks. It was itchy. Not to mention the contacts were hurting.

 _Concentrate._ Melinda called, drawing my attention back to Brett who was talking smoothly to the man at the desk.

"Any ID?" He asked. Brett searched his pockets finding Ward's wallet and pulled it out, showing it to the man who led him to the side.

"I don't have any ID." I said as they asked me. "I do have my key." I said, pulling them out. Nodding they disappeared to get what we needed.

We got taken to a different rooms, I pulled my bag from my coat.

 _I would take a gun, only for precaution. I can't fight properly with the bump though our ability will help but we can't expose that._ Melinda said as the large box was put in front of us.

I found a couple of Passports, all with different names.

_Take them all._

I did what she said, putting one in my pocket and the rest at the bottom of the bag. I was surprised to see an ICER in the Box.

 _Fitz changed the name?_ Sounds better. Melinda commented on my train of thought. I put in the different cash there and found a bank card, I raised an eyebrow. _It's separate and can't be traced easily. Skye could track it if she had the name of it._

I decided to put it in any way. Making sure I got what was needed before heading out, meeting Brett who was ready.

"Time to go." Brett said.

"Yeah, I could do to go to the bathroom." I complained as we headed out. I felt the baby shift which caused me to smile, my hand slipping though the gap of the coat, resting on bump.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking about this more than Ward." I commented. Brett looked to me.

"It's…weird."

I knew what he meant. He was going to have to take on Ward's feelings to look after the baby, but those also meant the ones to May. Me and Brett had nothing going on like that. Different feelings, only friends, nothing more. Now here, stuck in the bodies of two complete people to who had a baby on the way, the emotions came with the body.

Ward had a horrible experience growing up, no one to look up to, his brother had turned him into a different person. He didn't know how to be a good father, he never once thought about it and the only family he had was the worse-case ones.

"Yeah this might be awkward for all of us," I added.

"I don't know how to interact with you properly now. Grant's terrified. Not about May, he can take those punches. But the baby…"

"No need to explain, I know what you mean. May does too." I sighed, glancing out at the place as Brett reversed the car. "Should I establish a comfortable base lines?" I asked.

 _Yes_. Melinda butt in. I could almost hear Grant shouting this as Brett suddenly flinched his head to the right.

"Minimal touching on May's behalf, but we can allow you to touch and talk to the baby, if you want. Anything inappropriate will result in the loss of an important part male reproductive system." He flinched, his legs twitching as if he wanted to cross them, "And I'll gain a new set of dangly Earring. As a precaution we'll have to share the room if we're staying at a hotel, the bed's mine."

I saw a chuckle run though his shoulders at the last bit.

"Sounds reasonable except the last bit."

"You not the one with the baby," I tapped, patting the bump. The baby responded, kicking and rolling over which was a weird sensation. The feeling of bubbles were amazing, something me and May adored, for once.

_Yeah, don't get use to that._

"I'm sure we can compromise. Now, can we establish that since we're in May and Grant, what they have is technically ours, so referring to the baby, objects or property, it'll just be easier on all accounts." He said, staring straight ahead as he said this.

_Well that does make sense. You are us now. I'm glad we've gotten onto that. He'd be jumping around us, uncertain of how to respond. I'm willing to comply with that as long as you acknowledge that when or if you leave then you have no connection to the baby. You only exist in my head._

'I know. I understand. I know it's not mine in any form. I respect that.'

 _Thank you._ I could feel very grateful for that. Settling into a more comfortable silence.

"She's willing to comply, those sound reasonable and It'll help break the ice between them."

"Yeah, Grant's making me edgy." Brett said then pulled into a layby. I looked at him confused until he reached up and pulled off his wig, I saw in surprise as I spotted streaks of white now running through it. He didn't seem to notice. He pulled out the contacts and put them both in the box.

I pulled off my own wig and pulled my hair out the bobble. My head itched from it. I blinked a couple of times as I pulled the contacts out, the world in better focus in seconds.

"Oh that's a relief." I exclaimed. The car set off, this time it was more comfortable than we first had been. "But is there anything you need to tell us about the team? Their looking for May, you no doubt." He went ridged.

"Shit." He swore. "Oh this is not good!"

"What?"

"Grant… he held that tiny detail in…" His hands clenched on the wheel, the speed going up.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Somehow there are another version of the team, the orginal time line version, has appeared in this world!"

I stared before it clicked, May taking the chance to speak though my lips.

 _"You're telling this now?!"_ She got out.

"I didn't know! They crashed into the bus and had to land in an emergency! They're from just after 'Yes Me'n, but before 'End of the Beginning'."

May didn't understand the titles but knew they were before us.

"So there's a version and May and Ward who don't know the hell is going on! Two Coulson's FitzSimmons, Skyes, Tripletts and Garretts!" The last name stuck a cord in my head

 _He's the clairvoyant! HYDRA! Why didn't you tell me?_ May demanded. I flinched as pain shot through my head. _I needed to know this! The team could be in danger! Coulson! I can't just stay stuck here-_

I did everything in my power to mute the sound, I could feel May's anger rise even more. I rested my head on the side.

"Ming?" the car slowed

"Keep drivin'. I need to sort this out." I groaned, pointing to my head.

I let May speak again.

_You have no right to do that! Why are you keeping things from me? I trusted you!_

'Because you're not ready to hear it all. Neither is the team. My knowledge of what will happen could change a lot of things and not for the better. We can press for the advantage. But you I will tell you this now.'

I showed her hesitantly the Relationship between Ward and Garrett. What he would do.

'People will change, Melinda. This baby can do that. I think Brett will also help. Make him Bend Ward's thinking from Garrett's. Show him a better path with a family than live in the life and killing and doing as he's told until he's no linger of use before being killed. You've changed a lot since I came here. Ward will too.'

I could feel the tears suddenly well up in my eyes, I sniffed.

"You alright?" Brett asked.

"Hormones." I said.

Melinda was silent. I could tell what she was thinking, keeping up a fuzzy haze to hide them but I could feel she was upset and angry with a sting of betrayal. The Baby began to move again, as if for comfort.

"Let's just go, Let's stop for snacks and the toilet."

"Where're going?" he asked.

"We have double the trouble looking for May and Ward. We need to vanish to a place where they won't consider of looking for us."

"We're just going to keep running?"

"Until the Baby's born, at the latest. May doesn't want to be seen by other agents pregnant because that paints her as a target."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months, She was already two months into it and ignorant of the pregnancy."

"Wait that would mean the baby was conceived the night of the Berserker Staff incident!"

"I'm aware." I did not need the memories of those images in my head. Ugh, that would really ruin my current image of Brett not to mention my own family.

"Oh," he didn't know what to say. "Can I?" He gestured to the bump with my hand. May nodded mentally before I did. He rested his hand gently on top, the baby lightly kicking with its feet towards it. "Okay he's freaking out." He said, putting his hand back on the wheel, staring straight ahead. "Sorry." He added.

"It's okay, I didn't expect him to take it smoothly at all." Melinda knew that too. "A small step at a time."

He nodded, his eyes glazing over, suggesting Ward was talking to him. Then a sudden thought suddenly occurred to me.

"What happens when her mother finds out?" I asked. Melinda froze.

 _Crap. I didn't think about that._ She thought. _Well she did always want grandchildren and I was her only child..._ She trailed off suddenly wondering if the team had told her about her disappearance.

"So, Peru seems like a very good place to visit." Bret said, changing the subject.

"Possible."

"Random, nice settlement, do you speak Spanish?"

"May does. I do a little. Lima or somewhere more remote?"

"Lima sounds good. Ward also speaks Spanish as one of his 6 languages. So no problems there." He added. "Probably stay there for a few weeks before moving to a different place. Best not to stay in one place too long if we're getting off SHIELD radar."

I nodded. Travel with the baby on the way was probably not the wisest of things. But we had to try.

I leant back and watched as things blurred past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! That's all i'm asking! PLEASE! What you think so far? Is it good? Anything I could add, Are there questions you have and want answering? My Inbox is open for questions and stuff so please feel free to ask whatever.


	15. 15

Coulson's POV

I watched as Melinda, Phil and the other two came back into the cargo hold. Phil handed me the note. I disappeared to my office and sat down. I read over each word.

_Stop searching, Agent M May._

It looked to curly for Mays, done in a rush too from the angle and the fact it was on a bit of scrap paper, the edges torn. My eyes kept trailing over each letter. There was a knock at the door. I looked to see my other self and Melinda at the door.

"Feels weird, knocking at my own door." He commented. I nodded them in. They said nothing but took a seat opposite me.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked after a moment.

"There's something missing." I stated, "I feel likes it right up in our faces, with flashing neon lights and loud annoying music." I dropped the note onto the desk. Phil snorted in agreement.

"Skye's trying to rake through any latest footage, now with her other self they can work much faster to filter the footage. It's not clear but she's dedicated."

"That's not what I'm on about. May came back for Ward. They have no connections, no phone or any connection to each other in the whole wide world but somehow Ward managed to find her, within eight hours. With nothing."

"Some could be working in SHIELD for them?" Phil asked the gears turning inside his head.

"I don't know. The remains of Ward's phone are liquidized, so he never had communications, his comm melted. May's phone was cracked right through the middle"

"Ward's not Ward, mentally. May neither." Melinda spoke.

"They haven't been in any contact, at all. Agents on the ground found a fire extinguisher next to a road. Finger prints are positive on May. The Burn marks head in a straight line towards that road, taking a detour because the river. He knew where he was heading."

"Whoever is using him could possibly have made contact with her."

"Possibly." Phil added.

"Any word from Agent Hand?" I asked.

"No, but everyone's on the watch, Security cameras are closely watched and also filtered to bring out the shadows of people."

"Hmm." I hummed. "At least you're teams still intact, we're being picked off. One by one." I leant back, picking up the note. "Question is why?"

They didn't have an answer. I didn't expect them either. "Almost seven billion people in the world and one of the nine realms and its two people from the same plane."

"And it's not random." Phil added. I nodded.

"They don't want us to look for them. It's obvious why now." Melinda said, looking troubled. "What if these entities are Aliens? From another world or planet or even Realm?"

"We won't know until we find them or one at least." I added. There was a knock at the door. It was Jemma, or Simmons.

"Sir, I think we can establish symptoms of this… infection as Agent Hand calls it." She said, uncertain about the name Hand was calling it.

I nodded her in, she looked to the other two before scooting in holding a laptop. She placed it on an angle on the desk.

"From what I've seen on the footage, Skye managed to dig up more files from the Hub and from the hotel. These Shadow creatures I believe aren't the first stage, but the second to last."

I sat up straighter. She carried on.

"Both May and Ward left the scene, at the same time of night, the double shadows are there, one stays put the whole time while the other reacts like any normal shadow would in light."

She clicked up a shot of a half empty bar. I recognised the back of May by the bar. Our back to her at the table because Fitz was talking and showing us something. She played it. I watched as May turned from the bar, holding a glass and headed back to the table, sitting on the end not paying attention to the rest of the table but she stared away, her profile visible. She leant back, her face somewhat going paler. She shuddered, before standing up, a slight dizzy turn as she was on her feet. She said her goodbyes to our group before heading off, though walking in a wobbly-line through the people around her was not like her.

"This is probably stage one to two, not feeling well. Like hours before throwing up, you lose appetite, the feeling of hunger and thirst, bloated. Next is dizziness or light headedness and at this any normal person would leave for a lie down. By judging how quickly May left, the effect it had on her physically, the possession could have taken placed minutes maybe seconds after she shut the door. This is all theoretical of course."

"Wait, Minutes?" Phil questioned as I opened my mouth the express the same thing.

"Yes. Whatever this is selects the host, latches onto it and has it isolated from the others to complete the transaction."

I took a deep breath, absorbing the information. I hated the term Host implied on my team, it made May and Ward sound like Science specimen.

"Ward was the same?" Melinda asked.

"He showed different reactions but he doesn't look good so I presumed the symptoms are the same because of the walking drunk issue." She said, uncertain. "That's all we can come up with at the moment, it was getting rather ridiculous." She edged out the room, taking the laptop with her.

There was a very long silence before Melinda excused herself to the cockpit.

"How's your team dealing with all…well this?" I questioned, making a gesture to the whole place.

"Adapting. Triplet and Garrett, the both of them are finding it awkward to be in the same room for extensive amount of time together. Both Simmons are fine with each other as well as both Fitz's. Melinda finds it uncomfortable as do I but she has her reasons. The whole Bus crash and dimension travel more than you and the others." Phil answered. "How are you taking it?"

"Somehow to expectation. Not freaking out. Yet."

"We'll find them. I don't know if May and Ward are still alive but we'll to find them." Phil promised.

"Sooner rather than later." I agreed.


	16. 16

Brett's POV

Grant was uncomfortable. 100%. It made me irritable and twitchy because of it. I couldn't stand still. Because I was twitchy and irritable, it made Ming/May just as much due to her hormones, so she snapped with May's aggression. We were currently waiting for a doctor's appointment. It had been a couple of days since our first arrival and long travel, booked for a week at a time in a nice hotel.

Grant had never once thought or even planned for fatherhood. Now with May four months along everything seemed very real. Five months till the baby was actually born. He feared it. Not the actual unborn child but the responsibility, the strings to the team, his loyalty to Garrett and Hydra. All of this made him confused now. Who was he to follow?

Since my arrive Grant had kept Walls right up, not willing to talk to me but absorbed the major details form my mind so not to have a break down. I let him go so far before stopping him. I would give him the information when he needed it or when I thought he was ready for it. I had yet to straighten out Garrets physiological damage from his mind which he was being stubborn about.

 _I won't let you twist my mind._ Grant hissed. I pulled out May's sat phone and looked up the word Brainwashing.

"See." I murmured aloud. I read though it before handing the phone back to Ming who knew what I was doing.

"Still stubborn?" She questioned.

"He can't seem to accept the fact that he's been brainwashed all his life by Garrett. He hates me so it's more difficult to show him." I whispered. "He's uncomfortable about being here." I added

"Then this shall be an eye opener for him. May's decided that she's not going to put the baby up for adoption, she wants Grant involved to get him on a better path of life. So she wants Him to come to every Doctor's appointment to start with."

 _Great._ Grant muttered, though I sensed his panic.

"Ming Na Wen?" Called the woman doctor. I took the bags as Ming stood and hurried forwards. With Grant resisting, I shuffled into the corner. One step at a time, I recalled.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked in English with a very thick Spanish accent. Ming clambered onto the bed with effort though I sensed her ability helped.

"I can't complain. The baby's very active so sleeping is hard." Her hands rested on the top of the bump. I knew that all too well. We managed to get two separate beds but she was up and moving about most nights, going to the bathroom, or eating. Since Grant was a light sleeper, it woke him up which woke me up.

"Active is good. Though I would suggest extra cushions around the baby if you sleep on your side, it'll help." I could see her setting up the Ultrasound and microphone. "I think this far along I can tell what gender the foetus is." She answered, She pulled out Gel at which point Ming pulled up her shirt.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Ming asked. I knew she directed this to Grant. He didn't answer.

'Yes or no, Grant, it's not difficult.' I said internally.

 _Fine, Yes I do!_ He snapped after a moment. I smiled and nodded, I forced myself a little closer till I was in the seat. The doctor squirted the gel on top of the bump and spread it out, turning the machine on.

"I've waited ages to find out." Ming said happily to the doctor. I felt Grant freeze up as a picture formed in the screen. There was a relatively human thing, curled up though was moving, the hand of the baby moving visibly to it's just visible tiny face, it's body jittering, a few bubbles appering.

"Oh, hiccupping." The doctor laughed,

"That feels weird." Ming added, laughing.

The doctor moved the probe around. Looking carefully at the image. "Well I can confirm that it's a little baby boy. Congratulations."

 _A boy?_ Grant questioned, stunned. _I'm having a son!_

I felt Ming put a hand on my arm but I couldn't move. Grant was making me like this. He felt lightheaded before I felt him black out, I grasped onto the sides, my own head feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked in concern.

"I think its shock." Ming answered for me quickly. "He's never in a million years thought he'd ever be a father, let alone a good one so he's mixed about this. He's just absorbing it slowly."

"Tough guy?" the doctor asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"Yeah,"

"I think I need air." I breathed, standing weakly. Ming nodded and didn't look put out like I knew any other pregnant woman would be like. I stumbled out of the building and dropping into an ally, going a way down before sitting down.

What was I going to do with him? Grant. He was going to be a dad yet he couldn't see past Garret's manipulation. Maybe seeing the baby would have knocked a nail of that out that. Only five months to go till the baby was in his arms. I had that long to persuade him and cut the ties between him and Garrett.

I felt Grant return to consciousness hazily. The image of the baby was fresh in his mind. He was more confused than ever now. I sighed. This was going to take a while. I checked the time. There was plenty of time till the appointment was over. I could feel Grant think over his life, this loyalties but I didn't pry into those thoughts. He deserved his own time and privacy to get to grips.

 _What will I become? If this never happened?_ Grant asked a couple of minutes later.

"Nothing. When Garrett does die and I know he and his double will, you'll have no one, no orders, you'd betrayed the team and lost all trust and loyalty, even your own voice because of this. Locked away in a cell, left to die, having Hydra secrets extracted with not a friend in the world. Is that the life you really want?"

He stayed silent but if felt his resolve loosen. I could feel his whole believe crumble. I stiffened. Directing myself way from his onslaught of emotions he kept up on lockdown.

I stayed unmoving for ten minutes before Grant managed to recollect some of himself. Staying silent. I made to stand up before I felt something suddenly press into the side of my temple.

"Empty your pockets" grunted a man's voice in Spanish. I glanced to see a man in his late thirties, brown hair and eyes, his appearance a little scruffy pointing a gun .

"Go away," I said feeling strangle calm about this. I was even having a gun pointing at my head!

"Give me your wallet or I'll blow you brain out!" He said, his voice wavering. I stood up fully now, turning to face him. He was a good head shorter than me. I held my hand out which he was watching with great caution, his finger tightening.

"Oh really" I turned my skin to the metallic form, bringing up a palm of white fire. He jumped in surprise, there was a might BANG before I felt the bullet rock off my skin and hit the wall beside me, bringing off a chunk off the wall. The thief froze before turning and sprinting away.

 _You're just going to let him go?_ Grant demanded, catching up. But before I could stop him, Grant shot a fire ball at the guy. I reeled in his control, binding it. _Hey, no that's not fair, This is my body_. He argued. But I could only stare at the burning body. He made me kill someone. _He would have done it again. Probably even murdered people_. Grant hissed.

"So you're suddenly going good?" I questioned aloud. This silenced him. I knew for a fact I needed out of here. Thank god the fire on the body was normal orange but unnaturally hot. This would attract unwanted attention.

"Brett." Called a voice. I jumped, startled. I saw Ming stood a few meters away, hand on bump with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry. Ward got control before I could stop him." I said, panic in my tone. I didn't want to be a murderer. "We have to go before this catches attention." We had spent ages getting here and now we had to go.

"That's if they find the body." Ming said. The she stepped past me but I watched the burning body suddenly disperse into dust. It made her look ten times more scary.

"How in god's name did you do that?!" I breathed, feeling awed.

"I just separated the molecules using my gift . That's what makes me able to walk through walls because I can move my own molecules through the others. Simple, effective." She shrugged before ushering the dust into the bin. "How you feeling?"

"He made me kill someone, Ming, how do you think I feel?" I headed past her towards the car. She caught up.

"Don't let that weigh you down." She added. "Now that we know the Baby's a boy, we can now start preparing. Only the basics this stage. Look, I got a picture and a recording of the heart beat." She held up a photograph pf the baby and a small disk drive. "We're fine, the baby's fine, good heath, healthy weight for this far along." She added. I took the picture and peered at it. Grant more interested but cowardly at it now.

I had made a start for Grant now. We just needed to maintain it and strengthen it towards us and the team. It made me wonder what was going to happen to his Other self. Would he be the Ward as I had portrayed? Fixed to Garrett, doomed to live a locked up life of abuse and hate and pain? I didn't know. I hoped that if we did meet, I could get him to go for our side.

"How's Ward?" Ming asked, getting into the car. I knew we were heading back to the hotel.

"We've got a long way to go. He had a mental break down, Torn. Confused, unsure who to trust, doesn't want to live the life he saw in my head."

She sighed, nodding. "Well that's the start at least. Don't go too tough on him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Ma'am."


	17. 17

Skye POV

I felt something touch my arm. I ignored it. I didn't want to wake up.

"Skye." Someone called then everything began to jerk about. I opened my eyes to see it was Melinda. She stopped shaking me.

"What?" I yawned, still lying down.

"There's been a new development." She said. I shot to my feet, feeling wide awake. What happened? At 6 o'clock in the morning? I knew Melinda was up at 5 every morning with questionable night times.

"Like?" I pulled on my fluffy dressing gown and slippers and she head me to the Command centre. I saw that both FitzSimmons in their state of sleeping clothes looking a tad tired. Though Phil and Coulson was in their suits but not so neatly dressed.

I stopped in the door way. Everyone was talking to one another, normal. But then I noticed three extra people. Had we landed in the night and picked them up?

"Huh?" I grunted, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't so sleeping. Simmons appeared at my side.

"You're not sleeping." She reassured.

"It's six o'clock in the morning." I complained.

"Skye," Phil greeted.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Well ten minutes ago they suddenly appeared in the lounge, the sound woke us up." Phil said, pointing to Coulson too.

I looked back to Agent Hand, Sitwell and Blake. They looked in normal agent clothing, looking wide awake and not having gotten up.

"Oh. Can I go back to sleep and have this discussion at a more appropriate time?" I wasn't processing much beside the fact that there were Other versions now with us. Skype chuckled from her corner. She looked as tired as me. Simmons chuckled quietly.

"No, Now that we're all up we can de-brief this version of Agent Hand, Agent Blake and Agent Sitwell of what's happening in this world." Some of the Other team drifted from the Command centre but I was interested on their reactions. Trip chatting to Antione and Grant. Both John and Garrett stayed close, also interested. Jemma and Leo headed off talking about some weird science crap with Fitz-Simmons. There was a lot more space now.

"Where's Agent May and Ward from your Version of reality?" Other Agent Hand asked, noticed the two missing people

"That's a direct issue in this world." Coulson added, his face turning grim. He tapped on the holocomm. "A little over two months ago, Agent May went Missing form her hotel room." He began, bringing up the room. "No traces. Then two weeks ago Agent Ward was taken." Then the burnt hole in the metal wall was shown

"What by?" Sitwell said. "How'd they get to them?"

Coulson looked to Phil then to me. I sighed.

"Body snatchers." Silence followed.

"What?" Doubt was evident in Blake's voice.

"Body Snatcher?" Agent Hand repeated.

"No one broke into the Hotel, or the Hub, but the place got totalled. From the inside out Ward's room in the Hub _Melted,_ from the inside out, no human being went through the doors or near them before that. Skye believes that whatever took May and Ward active potential powers that are locked inside the human genes." Coulson said, not taking their doubt.

He brought up the clips.

"This is Agent May on her way to her room." He started. "Looks perfectly normal," It was the unfiltered version but I saw that the second shadow was evident in normal screen. "Doesn't look too well either but if we re-play it with a different filter."

May strode into the room, with her shadow that was missing before it formed into her nearly invisible shadow self that walked through the door after it was shut.

"The same thing happened with Ward." He played both versions out. "There was a fire trail that led towards Texas but it ended by a fire extinguisher, the finger prints positive to Agent May. We had speculations that Agent May had been there since her disappearance but if whatever using her will have access to her memories, her training and all that so it'll know not to linger there."

"Sounds a bit unbelievable."

"Well they've broken into her own apartment on their own."

"You said potential powers?" Blake questioned.

"We believe May had Telekinesis; that destroyed the room spontaneously while Ward created the fire. Melted his way out."

"Going to take a while to repair." I added quietly. "Well not that this isn't fun," I yawned, standing up, "But I'm going to get changed, might get going now." They ignored me.

I trudged from the room and back to my bunk. I found a clean pair of clothes and changed into them. Looking at the clock it was half past six. Ugh.

I headed to the Lab where the Both FitzSimmons were now dressed appropriately and were working on something.

"…no that won't work! We need to get the correct brain frequency to contradict them." Simmons was saying.

"What you working on?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

"I'm trying to work on a device that'll stop more possessions. But since we've never made contact with any of the possessed Team, we don't know what frequency to use without killing the host mind, depending if they're still alive."

"Please don't say that." I said, slamming my laptop down. "I sure know to hell May wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if they have lost the main controls"

They seemed to agree with that.

"So if we catch one; we can get a fix." Leo said, drawing them back.

"Yes." Jemma answered. I saw what looked like a triangle mechanical thing.

"How does it go on?" I asked.

"Well it'll stick to the side on the left temple, water proof and doesn't come off easily." Leo said, taking the prototype from Fitz. He held it up against his head as demonstration. "It should jam the frequency of the chosen host's brain waves from the occupant. It should be worn before the second stage but it could possibly hold back the effects as long as it's never taken off."

"What if was to be put onto May's head now at this stage?"

"It's too late for her, the worse it'll do will probably kill May by accident, the roles of the Host and occupant will be switched so the occupant is in control while the host mind is more of a background person. I don't want to take the risks." Fitz answered, taking the device from Leo.

Just then I was interrupted from something on my laptop. I rushed to it and opened it up. I found the problem.

"There you are, Quinn." I muttered. He was in Lima.

"Coulson, I found Quinn, he purchased a product in Lima." I called. "I'll try and find a visual" I began to hack into the cameras, locking down on the store he was in. Suit up, though the writing was in Spanish. But as I got a visual I stopped.

It looked like Quinn, dressed down from his normal attire, but what stood out the most was the white hair.

"What the hell?"

"What are you seeing?" Coulson asked. I could hear a faint discussion. "Skye come up to us."

It clicked. Oh dear. Well at least I wouldn't get shot in the stomach by him.

"It's not just May and Ward, It's Quinn too." I called, I collected my laptop and hurried to the lounge. Coulson took my laptop from my hands and sat down.

"White hair?" He questioned. People moved to look at it.

"It's not natural. Quinn's vain, yes but dying his hair like this is not his style." John commented, peering over his shoulder. "Looks like his dropped head first into flour."

"He looks at the camera." I said, freezing it. But I saw that his eyes were also white, almost glowing.

"Oh that's creepy." Skype commented. "Those are definitely not contacts."

"Course has been set." Melinda called through. "Should be there is 4 hours."

"There must be Physical effects of it." I added. "Good to know."

"In the footage before at her apartment she had brown hair and eyes." Trip said, "Though it's not hard to get a wig and contacts either."

"But we know what to look for now." Coulson said, Standing up and taking the laptop with him to the Holocomm in the command centre. I stayed where I was. There was no point following.

"Why is it, that your off comments are always correct?" Trip questioned, taking a seat.

I shrugged. "I think outside the box you agents have built."

He chuckled, accepting the answer.

Coulson came back.

"We have a small Spanish SHIELD Agent team investigating the area, they should locate but not to make any contact till we're there." He explained. "If they leave the area they'll know but they won't track them if they slip away. We don't know what sort of danger they may pose if we try to take them in all at once. So, if we can catch one, that'll be Christmas."

"What if they won't come quietly?" Trip questioned. "From what It looks like the people are more a team type than lone wolves. I don't think they'll take nicely to kidnapping one of their own."

"Which is why I want to catch Quinn, or what's left of him, first."

"Yeah, I'd hate to go against a super powered possessed May who could probably take a plane out the sky with a wave of her hand." Trip said, waving his hand in a mocking way.

We all looked to him, Agent Hand rolling her from her corner.

"Thanks," I added, "Just what I really wanted to envision."

"I want this to be quick and quiet." Coulson called, heading to his office.

"And as far from May and Ward possible." Trip muttered, getting up and walking away.


	18. 18

Ming Na POV

It had been a few days since Ward had a meltdown and I knew it was having a toll of Brett though he didn't show it. I also knew the lack of sleep was also getting to him but I couldn't help it. If I needed the loo I had to go, if I was hungry then all food looked edible, cooked or not, I had to eat it.

Melinda was strangely calm about the whole thing about Ward and his true colours, though wouldn't give me details. That wasn't uncommon though I she'd tell me eventually. Being in the same head didn't give the same privacy.

 _Yeah, that's true_. Melinda quipped, _You think I hear it, I think and you get the vibe._

"Thanks" I commented almost sarcastically.

"You know to the third person, you'd be talking to yourself and you'd be crazy." Brett commented from the table. We were both sitting in the hotel, too hot to be outside at this time. Especially for me.

"No, the baby probably knows we're already crazy, and he's not pressing judgement because he's a foetus." I answered, flicked through a page of my magazine.

I saw him chuckle.

"How it going? You were up five times?"

"Eight, I knocked you out after that."

"What?" He stopped reading his book that now lay closed.

"ICER. I brought it with me from the Storage locker." I summonsed it from my pillow.

"You shot me.?"

"Yes I did. You're welcome." I dropped the ICER to the side, grinning at his expression that turned from anger to consideration to nodding to agreement.

"Huh, Can you do that to me every night?"

"I've only got 35 shots left. Only when Melinda thinks you need it."

"When was she in charge?"

"Out of the four of us, who's carrying the baby and holding the ICER?"

I jumped. Hands to the baby but I felt my vision blur out, replaced by a new image.

I recognised his face instantly, Melinda too. But his hair had gone white, his eyes white too. Quinn was David Conrad now. It was obvious. And he was in the city.

The image was suddenly gone. I found myself face first in a pillow. I raised my head to see Brett with his head buried on the table.

"Quinn?" I breathed. I threw my magazine to the side and span my legs off the side of the bed, pushing myself up without much of a strain.

"I'll find him, you pack." Brett said, snatching his jacket.

"You know where you're going?" I asked.

"Of course, that's how I found you."

I nodded before he jumped out the window. I knew his flaming metallic form gave him super strength, I wasn't too worried than I should have been.

_We'll have to move, You already know that, but if SHIELD catches him then we have a short amount of time to get packed and long on the road. Order a Cab._

"Alright, alright. One thing at a time." I muttered to her. "We have done this before."

 _Well I'm not in the control room in my own body._ Melinda snapped.

"It's not my fault now is it? I didn't want the controls in the first place."

Now very thankful for my abilities I moved all of our things into the bed. Folding them and organising took ten minutes and four arguments.

_You're doing it wrong!_

I ignored her and zipped up the bag, focusing on my own clothes and things. Now with an extra person it was going to get crowded.

_And harder to hide._

"Are you ever going to be nice to new comers?" I asked.

_No. He's Quinn, the one who shot Skye!_

"Not in this reality." I answered. "Now he's David Conrad, and Quinn is mostly out the picture so Skye will not be shot."

_She can still be shot, just not by him!_

"I wish you'd shut up." I was not the one to say that but I was getting grouchy and I needed the loo and I still needed to pack my things.

_And I wish I had my body back. We can't get what we-_

I blocked her out this point. Bringing up a wall though I could feel her fury and glare.

After a quick loo break I began to get a little nervous. I hadn't heard anything. Brett's phone was in his pocket so I knew he had that. What if he had been caught? Would I have to get them both out? But Melinda wasn't ready! Not to face Coulson anyway.

This was still all too new! She didn't want to be seen in the baby growing stage! And I was still in the middle of it.

I could feel Melinda holding back a sarcastic comment.

"You got yourself into this." I muttered. "Not that it should have happened because you and robo-boy should have thought ahead." I didn't wait for her answer. I did a quick check over of the bedroom, grabbing the toothbrushes and threw them into the bag before zipping it up.

_Call the cab._

Melinda reminded, still furious with me.

That's when I realised I had packed my phone into the suitcase.

_One simple thing…._


	19. 19

Brett's POV

I hurried down the streets at a fast pace. I couldn't help the feel of annoyance but I knew David had no clue of what was going on. Probably freaking out. It had been half an hour and I couldn't see a single white hair of his head. I tried following the strange direction I felt but I knew He was constantly moving.

 _He must know someone's searching for him._ Grant snapped from the back of my head. I agreed with that.

I knew I was catching a few stares, I knew I should have worn my wig and contacts. I was drawing up attention. Though I was glad that we weren't staying any longer. I hoped Ming was packed.

I stopped as I saw a new image pass through my mind.

_David running, frantic. Behind him were three people chasing after him._

Spanish SHIELD Agents. I felt my fist connect with the side of the building, it crumbled easily.

"Stop it." I hissed to Grant. I jumped through to the ally before looking up at the tall building.

 _Climb it, it'll be easier to get to him_.

Taking his advice, made sure no one was going to walk down any minutes. I metalized myself and dug my fingers into the gaps of the bricks that crunched out and dropped below, hurrying to climb the wall. Trying not to be put out by the growing distance between me and floor, I swung up onto the roof. I turned to find the lead again.

As soon as I caught it bounded forwards, my new strength allowed me to jump building's gaps as if I was stepping over a manhole. I was faster than I had been on the ground.

This was so not what I signed up for. Playing him was fine, but becoming him was over the line.

 _I don't know if to be offended_. Grant spoke up.

You're the hydra agent. I thought back, bending my knees and sprung over a ledge. I sailed through the air easily before the next building came to meet my feet.

Grant mentally glared but didn't deny it.

That's went I caught sight of David. He promptly pulled a Boy from his bike and threw him a wad of cash and ran with the bike and jumped onto it (ignoring the boys swearing) but I watched in amazement as it suddenly thickened and changed, turning into a motorbike, the outside a shining mirror like.

I knew what David's inspiration had come from. I couldn't help chuckle. Of course…

 _You going to get to him at some point?_ Grant questioned. I jumped. In an instant I carried on along the roof, I could hear the shouts as the SHIELD Agent's caught sight of me as I ran closer to the edge. David looked up.

"Make room." I called down before I jumped freely off the edge of the building. I heard a few screams before my legs made contact with the ground. I felt the vibrations run though me but reverted back down the milliseconds my feet hit concrete.

 **Crunch**.

The stone suddenly caved down and cracked before I carried on after David. The SHILED Agent on my tail. But something in their demeanour had changed. Wary.

 _They've been warned about us._ Grant concluded _. David must have done something to tip off the teams._

"Great." But I saw as soon as the larger clearer roads came the motorbike then groaned before expanding and morphing into something new, the mirror outside growing out and formed into Lotus. He slowed for me to catch up. I grasped the edge of the door and swung in, slamming the door.

I panted for breath, strapping myself in as it collected speed.

"What…the…hell?" I got out to the driver.

"Nice to see you too." David said. Glancing to the mirror. "I woke up. I didn't know what happened. Things changed into other things when I touched them, I knew I was in Quinn's head but he's not there. That or he's in black sleep. He's hiding. From SHIELD. I found myself in Lima that's when I saw you."

"Only me and Ming are here. We're stuck in the bodies of May and Ward." I said, my breathing reverting back to normal. I focused on the mirrors behind us as well.

"How are they taking it?"

"Grant hates me but May seems Civil. Can we talk about that later but we need to go."

I said, staring ahead. We weaved fantastically though the slow cars on the road, but behind I could see a black SUV racing behind us.

"Company." I called.

"What can you do?" David asked. Keeping an eye on the cars behind us.

"What? I create fire all over my body, a metallic form which grants me strength. Ming is Telekinetic but I need to warn you now that May's pregnant." David almost swerved into a car.

"What? That's not in the story line!"

"This isn't the normal story line now, I can tell you later but first lose the SHIELD vehicles." I opened the window and looked back. I couldn't see any faces me or Grant recognised. "Two more on our six. We need to go off road."

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me as the car suddenly swerved, a new pathway from the road forming, leading through a few more buildings. In a hope to stop the following cars, I brought up a ball of flames, throwing it to the road which the cars swerved badly to avoid it, knocking into each other before stopping. I turned but I watched in horror as a new red Corvette pulled up in the distance.

"Is that…?"

"We're not ready to face the Team, We need outta here!"

"I have limits. I don't know how to control it." David snapped. But as we came closer I saw a row of agents, all of them familiar with guns and the back of the Bus, three helicopters circling and three other parked SUVs were waiting with other Agents.

"They were hearing us." I breathed but then David slammed on his breaks, the wheel turning sharply just as my phone began to ring. I was lurched forwards. The sudden movement suddenly lifting the car. I reverted to my metallic form, covering David before I felt the sides suddenly compress inwards, I felt myself being jerked about before the car came to a standstill from its roly-poly's.

I coughed, opening my eyes to see we were upside down, back glass and windshield were gone and the roof was caving in, I could hear the sounds of the radios from the SHIELD Agents.

I let go of David who seemed to be fine, shaken up and a large gash on his face.

"You okay?" I croaked.

"Thanks." He breathed.

We unclicked our belts before revered to metal form and kicked the door which shout from the car, skidding out of side. I heard a shout and a thud. I saw that it was now imbedded in the side of a SUV and Agents were in a large circle all around us, keeping their distance.

I saw Coulson and Garrett suddenly approaching us carefully, guns hot and pointing. Grant froze, uncertainty washing through him as he saw Garrett. I blocked him out, not to be distracted. I clambered out, David at a slower pace but guns clicked as I straightened up. I brushed the dirt from my clothes, the metal making a scraping sound as I rubbed them together.

"Ward?" Coulson called.

"It's not him," Garrett called, looking at me carefully. Examining me with great care though I saw his eyes were lighter at my metallic form. I said nothing. Casting a look around to the agents around us.

I would need to take out the planes but I would risk David getting shot. I didn't want that but we all weren't ready to be taken in. Grant still needed to sort himself out.

I could feel a vibration from my jacket, the ringtone echoing from my jacket. I made myself reverted to normal form before picking it up. I didn't want to break the phone.

_That's the least of my worry._

"Brett, where are you?" Ming called worriedly.

"I ran into trouble. Can you get us, Ming?" I said softly.

"Where are you?"

"Take the road out on the large junction, You won't miss the three helicopter's or the Bus."

I heard her swear, so loud I threw the phone the David. Grant kept a constant eye on Coulson, Garrett talking to him quietly. I spared a glace behind them to see May's other self-looking narrowed eyed, gun raised. It did look weird to see the doubles. Even Grant's double was walking towards us.

"Ward." Coulson called again, I glanced back to him.

I couldn't find the will to answer him but when I looked to Garrett I couldn't help the boil of hate. Bastard.

I felt Grant resist commented back to me.

"Please…just let us leave." David said, raising his hands in a surrender.

"That's not up to us." Coulson said, his eyes narrowed to him.

But then there seemed to be a low groaning, David instantly turned to it but I felt Grant force me to stay looking at Coulson, not to let my guard down.

"What's happening?" I whispered to David.

"I have an itch feeling…" he started, "She pissed off"

"Damn it."

Ming. Though I felt it was more of May's anger, well, 90% May and maybe 10% Ming in this. Plus hormones and the ability of Telekinetic was not a useful combination.

 _She doesn't even know she's doing anything._ Grant suggested.

"Okay. Something tells me this is May." Skye called, taking a few steps forwards. I suddenly began to lose my balance as the ground shook.

_This can't end well._

"Coulson, I think we need to step back a bit…" Garrett said cautiously. "If May's coming to get them I don't want at be at the receiving end of whatever's coming, you said it yourself!"

"We can't just-" there was a loud clang that interrupted Coulson. Then the radios went static just as one of the helicopters began to act weirdly.

"Sir, the helicopter's down, going static." Came one of the pilots to Agent Hand who was with the others. Then it leant heavily on its side, the pilots taking their chance and jumped straight out of it, landing heavy in a heap.

Then suddenly the propeller suddenly cut loose from the section and span out of control, aiming straight for-

_NO_

I wasn't sure if I shouted it but I found myself suddenly grabbing and covering Coulson, the blade ripped through the back of my shirt easily but rebounded off my Metallic skin. It shot into the ground, staying stuck up. A few screams ran out.

That's when reality caught up and I shoved myself away, away from Coulson and the agents. I saw now all the helicopters were down, the SUVs were on their side, two of them with the hoods blown through, their engines now lay scattered, some agents had injures while others were picking themselves up. I saw David standing over Skye who was curled up, he was holding up the tail of the helicopters his skin the same silver as mine. With a light push, he dropped it back.

There was stunned silence.

The question was in the air, what had just happened?

Then a silver car suddenly span through, breaking in between me and Coulson. I didn't hesitate to get in David sprinting in and dived into the seat that opened suddenly. Then Ming pressed her foot down.

What had just happened?

 _I don't know._ Grant answered in shock.


	20. 20

Coulson's POV

Everyone didn't seem to know what to do next.

"Should be pursue them?" Antione asked, helping Garrett up. I had been too distracted but the helicopter blade whizzing towards me to notice that Garrett had to dive very hard to the side.

"No," Phil said, half the team heading straight towards me, the other half with Skye who was in shock still. Simmons checking over her. "Our SUVs are down, whoever May is now can easily destroy anything in her path."

"What I want to know is why they risked themselves to save Coulson and Skye when they're ready to blow us up." John asked, folding his arms. I clambered to my feet, glancing to the blade, Leo was currently measuring it and how it was bent.

"They fired at us because we were chasing them." I stated, feeling a little dizzy but I knew that was shock. "They want to get away from us, fall off the grid, live a new life, I bet."

"We can't just give up." Melinda said harshly.

"We're not." I answered. She cocked her head to the side, frowning. "We won't make contact with them just yet. But from a distance. That way we can keep an eye on their activities and find a peaceful way to make contact with them."

"Peaceful?" Victoria questioned, sparing a glance to the wrecks.

"Can we put a name to the possessed agents? Please, because it's getting confusing referring them to our agents and to something else?" Felix requested folding his hands.

"Call for medic's to make sure everyone is alright," Trip suggested.

Nodding they all got to work but I stayed where I was. The Silver car they jumped into was nothing but a speck, changing direction before disappearing. We had been so close. I knew there was more to this, it ran deep.

"…I was running scans from the Bus, I can probably calibrate the device depending on the reading I got from both Ward and Quinn. May was too fast to get a read on though…." I heard Fitz discuss with Phil.

A flash of May screeching the breaks ripped through my mind. Her hair was white and she looked forwards, only glancing at me one with wide unfamiliar eyes, partially white wound her pupils. She had a look of panic and anger in her features, not like May. It scared me.

"I'm guessing she stole the vehicle," Victoria said to Jasper.

"I think Blake is right, we need to put a name to them." I said aloud. "Since they're not themselves, we shouldn't put their…host names to them. People who don't know will get the wrong message when we write it in the reports."

"I can do that." Jemma suggested, helping Skye up who was starting to recover. Skype pouted but said nothing. I headed towards the Bus with Fitz, now eager to see the results of the scans.

"Grant, we'll need you." Fitz called. Confused Grant followed.

Okay, let me organise a space." Fitz muttered. He began to press on the holocomm.

"Me, Trip, John, Felix and Simmons are going to ask the locals about their resident white haired. See if they'll give us any clue on where they were staying." Garrett suggested.

"They might have left something in their rush, Might give us more clues." Trip added, walking towards us.

"How's Skye?"

"Still in shock but Jemma is reassuring her."

"Probably about Big-shot- Billionaire stepped in front of a helicopter blade to save her. We all know he shot Skype."

"Not in this universe. The only charges we could get to get half his assists frozen was the kidnapping of Dr Hall. He still has a very good portion of his money left to his disposal."

"How much?" Grant asked, though now was seated and Fitz was sticking something to his head.

"One or two Billion. Now, I mean. He could spend his money on a jet and it wouldn't dent it."

"Great, now these people have all the money they could possibly want."

"Oh and Simmons came up with a name for them. Souls."

I snorted, that fitted. They were entities of other being, so the Soul being put in a body fitted very well with their nature.

"Cool." I remarked before Fitz brought my attention back.

"Okay, I had to get the read from afar but I had my Dwarf Drones planted after the crash, around the vehicle and both men. " He slid the readings to the monitor,

All I saw were a bunch of squiggly lines.

"Amazing!" Jemma exclaimed, appearing beside me, Skye in toll. I saw that most of the teams were on their way in with Victoria in the lead.

"What? For the people who don't know what you're seeing." Grant suggested, annoyed.

"Let me show you the difference. This is Soul Ward's brain patterns. The one I bring up now are Grant's one now."

I immediately saw a difference as a second picture came up. This one was straighter and smaller than the other one. Natural looking.

"Wait, the soul's brain patterns are static, verging on a mental collapse." Jemma said.

"But it's completely stable, look," He underlined one line that was relatively flat except for the occasional hill and valley in it. "That's what interests me out of all. None of it seems to co-inside the rest of the activity of the brain, Grant's pattern at that level does, every hill and Valley are the same on all levels," He said pointing to Grants, tracing his finger though the hill and valley on the last ones were very small, almost like a bump in a road.

"It's like it's a completely new activity had been active. It doesn't interfere with the others, no damage done to the physical form of the brain but we'll need MRI scans to make sure." Simmons countered for Jemma

"Could that line be Ward?" Melinda suggested.

"Possibly. Most of the other brain readings are mostly connected to the body, so, but I did expand on the reads and found one extra."

"That's not possible." Simmons answered, frowning.

"Is it?" Fitz shrunk down the screen a bit, revealing a line that ran straight from end to end.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know what I means." He answered, looking put out. "I wish I did but I can't explain it. The Human mind had lots of different brain activities but this! It's not natural. It stands out, it doesn't belong there."

"Their brains but have adapted to comply the soul as well as their physical forms. That explains their eyes and hair colour along-side the power."

"But Soul Ward had brown still in his hair. May too from what I saw but Quinn had a full lot of white." I countered, it didn't make sense.

"I'll run over Quinn's scans, I thought it'd be best to go over Ward's first with you. My theory is there must be a mental difference in their physical appearance, depending on the mental status of their hosts."

"So…more natural colour there, more chance of their host still there." I gave me a sense of relief, the brown in May's hair could be a sign that she was still there.

"Possible. I'll need to look over them in greater detail." Fitz began to pull the wires from Grant who was getting annoyed with it.

" While you do that, assigned agents go into the city, see what you can find," Victoria instructed, she looked to me.

"You should give this version of me an update of their status. And send them the details."

"I was planning to. Will you be taking charge at the Hub?"

"Since the other version of myself can't with risk of infection, I'll have to." She didn't look too put out though I knew she hated this style of the Bus and was keen to move on. "And she'll want to meet me personally, I know myself to know she'd do that."

"I'll get them on the line in a few minutes." I added. I walked out the lab and climbed the stairs to my office.

The call went very quick, arranging a date to meet at the hum in three days. Agent Hand was glad for the new information, Her squad had located and brought down three factories of Centipede, even capturing Raina who was being held at the Hub for questioning. They were preparing a plane to take her to the fridge in three weeks.

I ended the call and began to write out the report for SHIELD. But as soon as I was done, Simmons scurried on, holding something in her hands. Her face pale. Trip and John in the door way with concerned expressions.

"We found that they spend a few weeks in a single hotel room. It was a mess, showing it'd been left in a rush. Practically empty off all personal items."

"But?" I sensed. She glanced to the paper in her hand.

"I found this, under the bed." She said handing it over.

I looked at it blackly, trying to work out the picture, it was dark, except for a few shapes. Simmons plucked it out my fingers, rotating it before handing it back. Now I saw the shapes form into something very huma- No Way!

"She's pregnant!" I all but shouted.


	21. 21

Mings POV

Melinda was furious, not beyond that, seething. At both of them. I did my best to get out her angry bubble she was in. I was annoyed very much but she was the one on the emotional roller coaster. I did my best to rein in the waves to a more… bearable level.

Behind me, both men were silent and their postures stiff.

"I get the feeling you're mad with me." David said after ten minutes.

"What was your first clue?" Melinda snapped through my mouth, "Sorry, she's pissed off with you more than me. Sudden control of the lips." I couldn't find it to smile apologetically.

_Don't._

"I don't seem to have that problem." David admitted, I glanced up through the mirror to him, raising a eyebrow at him. A wave of concern washed through me.

"What?" Brett questioned. David glanced to both of us. I loosened my foot on the pedal and we began to slow down. The speed now making me feel a little nauseated.

"May and Ward are still active, right?" He taped his temple, "With me, it's quiet."

"So Quinn's dead?" I felt Melinda had no worry about that, she hated him.

David paused, frowning. "No. Not dead. I can still feel him there but… it feels like he's constantly asleep, in a little bubble but I have access to all of his memories."

Brett nodded relaxing.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"You're the one with the wheel."

"The baby too but that doesn't give me directions."

Brett smirked, "Good one, Why don't we pull over in a station, get us a map."

"How'd they find us?" I looked to David as I said this.

"I don't know."

 _Credit card. He must have used it and SHIELD tracked the payments_. Melinda grumbled.

"Did you… by any chance use your credit card?" I asked. David nodded before freezing.

"Opps" Brett muttered under his voice.

"Next bank you go to, open up an account and stream the money through May's, Ward's account then into the new one and close it. We're going to need the money." Brett concluded, pulling a magazine out the glove compartment.

David nodded, "Shield's frozen half his assets and money but he still has a few hide outs. One I think might turn your head and a very last resort place…" I could hear a wince in his tone.

 _I won't like it then_. Melinda said, trying to think.

"Where?" I asked slowly.

"It's a tiny Island, warm, hot, still connected to the main country though but Quinn bought the island a couple of years ago, thankfully on his father's account before he died."

 _He's stalling._ Melinda fumed, impatient.

"It's Bahrain."

I felt my foot slam suddenly on the breaks. I held onto my stomach with one hand, the other clenched on the wheel. David was thrown at his seat.

_Bahrain?!_

A headache instantly formed.

"What?" I groaned.

"It's the last place they would think, no one would consider it."

"Why don't we?" Brett said, taking to it. "May would never want to go back there, Coulson knows that."

Melinda could see his view, but blocked me from her thoughts.

"We can't just hide out, the three of us for the next few months. We'll all get sick of the sight of each other." Melinda more than me, I didn't mind the familiar faces.

"Fine than our base of operation then, I have a plan forming in my head." David said.

"Why don't you enlighten us." Brett answered. I sighed, turned to face him.

"Cybertek." He stated.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little confused. How'd that have anything to do with us.

"Hydra has help from Cybertek, If we persuade them to help us instead then there won't be a Deathlok to build, no more people with implants so no centipede soldiers."

"How in god's name are we to do that?"

"Avatars?" David said.

 _Avatars? Did he crack his head on his way down here?_ Melinda remarked, hearing faintly on the conversation from her pit of deep emotions and thoughts.

"Yes. I've recently watched AVATAR and now we're in this situation it suddenly occurred to me."

"I'm guessing you've also read The Host too by the looks of the car."

"I will come to that." He added.

I chuckled despite my mood. Well we had to get help and inspiration from somewhere I suppose.

_By stealing from fictional Books and films._

"So what, we grow Avatar bodies, what will they be use-oh I see." I stopped, leaning back. It was all too sudden but so cool! The concept any way. It would give the Melinda freedom outside her natural form, to move and speak of her own accord and not through me.

 _I could use it._ Melinda said, a shred of hope in her internal voice. She hated being trapped and I hated that I was the cause of it.

"How are we to get Cybertek on our side?" I asked dreamily, loving the idea. Melinda too but not so out of the world.

"See that's when The Host bit comes into it. They have the amazing cars, technology..."

"You use your powers to create a few prototypes and see if they're interested." Brett finished, grinning.

"Exactly! We can strike up a contract with them. Move a team to a base, see how it goes."

"One step at a time. No need to get ahead of ourselves." I said, everything in the past minutes was starting to sound surreal.

"Of course. Let's head towards America first though, right?" David said, pointing to a different direction.

"Right." I pressed my foot down again. The services first. I wanted a drink and something to eat.


	22. 22

Skyes POV

I jumped as I heard shouting. Melinda glanced up from her screen we were working at. We glanced to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Antione and Garrett got up from their sofa and waited in the lounge.

Phil and Grant emerge with their tablets. In fact everyone must have heard him shout because they were soon emerging into the lounge.

Coulson stormed down the stairs, Simmons, Trip and John behind him. He hand something paper in his hand. His face had hard lines pressed etched in his face. Eyes blazing. He was also muttering nocense under his breath.

"Sir?" Leo asked, seeing this behaviour. Coulson stopped and looked to Grant and Melinda. I had the sudden feeling of what it was about...

"You two, did you use protection?" He asked. Victoria and both Garretts raised an eyebrow, looking to the two agents.

"What?" Melinda questioned, looking quite uncomfortable, especially in front of everyone. Grant didn't know what to say, looking very uncomfortable.

"When you two hooked up, did you use protection?" He asked.

"Yes." Melinda answered, her eyes narrowing.

"Well somebody didn't!" He threw her the piece of paper. "Our version of May, is pregnant!"

A few jaws dropped, John who had been taking a sip of coffee spat it out, choughing. I stared at Melinda for a moment, her face equally shocked. I saw it was a untrasound scan.

May was pregnant? I knew who the father was.

"Well there are probably only three options of who the father is." I got out. It felt suddenly strange and ironic too. "But we all know who."

Ward was going to be a dad! I would never have pictured him with a baby, let alone May's. He must have freaked out, or have feaked out as much as he could with a soul stuck inside his body.

"Let me see that." Garrett said, pulling the scan from Melinda's fingers.

Our team crowded behind him exept for Coulson and me. I could read in his body language what he was not pleased.

"How do we know she was pregnant before the souls? After maybe?" Trip said, stepping away and folding his arms.

Jemma shook her head, "Simmons showed it to me before. For the size and clearity of the foetus, I would says she's about 22 weeks maybe halfway along. Of course I'll need to see external results to determine that."

"Half way already?" Phil stated.

"That's like...four and a half months." Fitz countered

"May disappeared two and a half months ago, count that back then May was already two months pregnant before. Two months before that was-"

"The asguaian staff in Ireland." I finished. Their first time.

"You knew?" Grant asked. Looking to Skype then me.

"We live in a plane, Grant. It's not hard to put two and two together." Skype said, chuckling. Looking the expression on his face.

"Do do realise that behaviour is against protocol?" Victoria said.

"Err" Grant looked for an excuse.

"Oh, give them a break, Vic, as if you haven't have a few timers yourself on missions. What was that one woman's name, Rachelle?" John answered. Victoria only glared.

"Well, this conversation had turned awkward," Felix commented.

"Agreed." Melinda agreed.

"What do we do now? Wait it out?" Antione asked.

"Monitor them, all." Coulson answered. "The longer we wait, the bigger she's going to get, the harder it will be to run."

"I think the reason she's running from shield is to avoid being vulnerable." Melinda spoke. "If I was pregnant then I would get out of SHIELD till it was over, no one would see me vulnerable and unable to do my job. If any part of me is still there than that's what I'm doing."

I could see her point. The whole huge bump would be a major target to the enemy's, a weak point. She couldn't even run properly or at all.

"Plus with hormones and her power sir," Simmons said, "moving an attack will not be productive. We all saw what happened earlier and she wasn't remotely close to us."

"She took out three helicopters, the SUVs, the agents would be very easy. She could easily use our weapons against us." Jasper concluded.

"Well I would hate to be Ward or Quinn at this point." Skype muttered, chuckling slightly. I chuckled too. Hormonal May with a temper that could rip engines out of cars... I'd hate to get on her bad side. I could almost picture her mood swings.

"I'll update HQ." Phil muttered, walking away, Melinda eyed the back of his head but made no comment, hurrying after him after a second. John tugged Grant to the side.

Everyone splitting to different areas.

"Well that explains the mood swings May had." I said to Simmons as I approached the two sets of Fitzsimmons.

"Mood swings?" Fitz questioned.

"Yeah, she got really narky when I got the last of the pudding cups in the fridge a week before she disappeared. Her mood chage very quickly when she found something else."

"She always seems to have the same mood to me, I didn't notice." Fitz said with a shrug. Me, Simmons and Jemma tittered at him. Boys.

"It's going to be awkward for Grant and Melinda now." Skype said, joining our group. "We going to enjoy it!"

"I know! It may not be him directly but I can call him so many names now!" I clapped my hands in excitement. "Despite all odds of the situation, I really want their baby to have his cheek bones." Simmons shrugged in agreement.

"If she carrys it to full term." That countered my mood slightly. "I mean, there are still chances of a miscarriage, running from a government can cause stress, stress and among other things cane lead to the foetus's death. Also her age is slightly high, not so many women her age have a child."

"Can we stop talking about that. It's getting a little disturbing now." Skype said, annoyed.

"Sorry." Simmons replied.

I wandered away back to Coulson who claimed back the scan.

"You okay?" I asked.

He glanced at me and nodded, his anger gone now. "I would have thought they would have been a little more responsible."

"But were a different line than the other us, we could just be a possibility that should her have happened. Hell, I think there's a universe out there that has a pregnant May but without a soul."

"That's not helping."

I shrugged, "what will you do if you meet them? Ward or May?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I want to be angry but now that I think about it, I can't. Mays not in control of her body, someone else is using her physically. When the baby is born, who's it mother? It wouldn't know May, she can't talk or move or raising herself. Ward is the same. To the baby they be it's parents but they stolen it."

He was sad for May and Ward now. The souls had done that, taking the body meant taking the things that came with it, emotions and feelings, now the baby. Now it looked... So cruel. I personally didn't know what May would do with a baby but I knew if she had a chance of keeping it and not to up to adoption, she would have done so well and maybe she would have opened up. To what Coulson described her before Bahrain.

I sighed, we would need to figure things out.


	23. 23

retts POV

David was able to locate a Cybertek facility of our likings in California when we got there. A few days of traveling. The one where Coulson and May infiltrated for the Deathlok files, that caused me to remember the other cybertek place. Grant had got a little tetchy about my memory of May nailing his foot to the floor but understood why.

It was a relief that Grant was getting the understanding of Garrett's damage to him and knew the right from wrong.

We booked two rooms in a near hotel which had a nice swimming pool at which upon arrival, Ming disappeared off for a swim to relax. David was sat coming up with design sheets for the prototypes which looked interesting when he drew them because he touched the paper once and the ink seem to appear in the appropriate place, like invisible ink being recovered.

 _This seems too far fetch._ Grant commented as we watched as a David held up a newly created silver rectangle.

I nodded in agreement. It was a huge stunt to pull off and we didn't know of it would work. We were just actors, not masterminds. Everything seemed to have done a little side wards to what I normal person would have done in this situation.

 _I think it's up to May and the…_ Grant couldn't mention the growing attraction. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Call us when you're done. I'm going to a swim."

 _I don't want to swim_. Grant complained. Ignoring him I shrugged off my shirt and headed down to the pool. Ming was swimming slowly on her back, eyes closed, using her arms to gently push herself along very slowly.

"I didn't know you had a bikini." I couldn't help comment. With everything that had gone on, sudden appearance of attire was questionable.

"I do. Never really had a chance to wear it though." She smiled.

"You seem different. Personality wise." I added, walking to the shallow and sat down, putting my feet into toe cool surface. She frowned. " Less like the Ming I knew from our world."

"I've noticed it too. Must be May's personality mixing with mine. It doesn't feel the same too." She rolled onto her front and swam gently to the stairs I was at and sat, leaning against my legs.

"Everyone will be different in their host. I know I am. You're very noticeable."

"It's weird being someone else." She agreed. "I also think it's because of May and Ward's coming attraction that's making things a little more different. God I hope my husband doesn't come along here."

"Think he'll understand?"

"Hope so. It'll be so awkward for everyone." She laughed then sighed. "I want to go home."

"hmm." I hummed. "but I can't stop thinking about how we know where each other is? We visually see each other but it's all mental."

I jabbed and Grant for a little help.

_Oi, I'm perfectly happy at being background._

"No need to be rude." I tittered.

_Ugh, why can't you just leave me to my thoughts?_

"Because if I do, I forget you're there and you make me jump." I snapped back.

"Technally that's not true, we sense their minds there. You're the one preoccupied." Ming concluded.

Suddenly David appeared. "That's it!" He said, looking pleased with himself. "We're all linked telepathically to each other!"

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"We see what each other are doing when we're apart, we get a sense of when we're close, we know where everyone is, We always know when a new member has joined us. Even though we don't speak to each other, I knew we had to keep our existence a secret and get out and find each other long before you telepathically told us."

_He… had a point. Let's try it. Maybe I can talk to May._

"Let's just test the theory out. Ming, if you… stop doing that." I had passed to see Ming was playing with balls of water in the air. It froze and dropped, showering us all in water. I let my temperature rise to evaporate the water.

"Cool!" Davis commented, seeing the stream.

"You're telekinetic?" I asked for Grant who was confused.

"Yes, but water and everything else had molecules. I just slowed then down which causes it to be solid, hence the ice."

 _That deep…_ Grant commented, impressed.

"How'd you think she got rid of the mugger? And she did explain it, weren't you listening?" I commented, suddenly felt guilty, remembering the bloke.

"If I wasn't one of you then I'd think you're really weird." David said, grinning.

"Back to business. Both of you, I'll try and see if the telepathic thing works."

She nodded, cheerfully now. I closed my eyes. Letting Grant help I tried to stretch out that buzzy feeling at the back of my head. I'd never really senses it before but now I could.

 _Concentrate,_ Grant snapped.

"Is anyone getting the buzzy feeling?" David asked.

Both me and Ming shushed him. But as it went further, I felt like I could start to hear whispers. Very faint.

… _t….._

I jumped causing the others to jump as well.

"Who said something with a T in it?" I asked.

"May. I kept my head clear, she was doing the thinking." Ming said, looking very pleased with herself before grinning widely.

 _Let's try it again_. Grant said, eager now.

"Would it be easier to put your fingers to your temples? Like Xavier in X-men first class when he's reading someone's mind."

I glanced to Ming who chuckled and put her finger to her head. I turned to face her, mimicking her with a grin but as I pushed the buzzy out. I was suddenly cursed by a horrid sound of static. I felt myself slip and tumble into the water. I sank suddenly, realising I had metalised myself.

I shot back to the surface, and glared at Ming who was laughing her head off.

"What? I miss?" David asked, chuckling but was confused.

"You know the sound the TV makes when it's out of signal."

"Static? Ouch."

"Well I think this is a huge milestone." Ming clapped. "Not only are we strange but we're a freaks." She didn't look put down at labelling herself as that.

"Well we are a bunch of body stealing actors." David pointed out.

"What do you think SHIELD has classed us as? They must have though up a name." Ming said, jumping onto a different train of thought. That or May pointed out something to her.

"Well,"

"Please don't say Souls. We are not in The Host." I interrupted.

"They don't know that. What else will you describe us as?"

"Body snatchers? Possessed agents…" Grant didn't back me up but his thoughts did linger on Souls. "Not you too, Grant" I snapped.

 _It fits though_. He said, taking David's option. I swam towards the side again but stayed neck deep.

"Ugh." I huffed.

"Maybe that could be our _company_ name." David mused.

"Get out of fiction mind," I whispered. He stuck up his middle finger with a smirk. I mimicked him but let a flame dance on the tip of my fingers.

"I win." I grinned.

"Okay, May was thinking, now that we're classed as probable Aliens. What are we going to tell them? Eventually? That we're human and perfectly normal except that we're currently possessing people."

I sighed but an idea clicked in my head.

 _That… could work…_ Grant mused, intrigued.

"That doesn't sound interesting to what SHIELD is putting in." I said, liking my idea a lot. "They're putting a lot of recourse into capturing us. Think how much disappointment they'll suffer."

"What you getting at? Will I like it?"

I grinned. "What if, we class every film and series we do as a past life? If they ask for details then say you forget most of it when we "become" someone else."

A smile grew on both their faces.

"I like that." Ming said, "That sounds awesome and more interesting. We could also say our age is like… 1400 in earth year but, me for example, 50 in my years. They won't question it, I don't think."

"What is wrong with us people?" David muttered but was grinning.

"You started adding to it."

He shrugged. "Maybe. For like TV episodes, you could express that every episode is a year. Gives a time of how long we "were" someone."

"I need a holiday." Ming laughed, clambering out the pool, summons her towel to her and wrapped it around herself. "you boys keep talking, I'm going to take a nap."

I grunted and jumped onto the edge, steaming the water off me again.


	24. 24

Coulson's POV

Everything seemed to have calmed down now that a few days had passed. I felt a little more relaxed now that I had the important info. My mind would wander back to May and Ward, May mostly. HI now could understand to an extent why she got away. Melinda had said, she'd be painted as a target, unable to protect herself as she could before her pregnancy. If it had just been May and no Soul then there would have been a possibility I would have let her, with no worry…

To think she was pregnant before her disappearance? She had always woken up before me, morning sickness, I didn't know if she was ill every morning. I should have noticed though. Her mood did swing but she was good at compartmentalising her emotions. Her shout out at Skye made more sense. I'd overheard Ward and May and then May to Skye. I should have noticed it then because she wouldn't be so bold towards Skye like that. When I asked Melinda who claimed she got angry at Skye but didn't shout at her.

Skye seemed to enjoy teasing the other version of them. Though they weren't the direct parents of the unborn child, they were still technically biologically the same except the universe they had come from. Grant would grow very uncomfortable about the whole thing when it was brought up while Melinda would just keep a blank mask. Garrett was very interested in the baby, commenting on which side of the family it would take after. Grant's eye was twitch when Garret talked loudly about it.

Both Fitzsimmons didn't talk about it, which did make it comfortable for Ward to go into the Lab for peace. They were too busy trying to construct the devised to block the Souls.

Trip and Antoine had gotten use to each other and would encourage Grant to the cargo hold to spar for a distraction. Skye and Skype would be together, scanning and searching for May and the Souls. They had an edited picture of Melinda, Grant and Quinn to show other Agents the characteristic of the Souls. That had come use full to debrief agents.

I had gotten a call from Fury for updates on the Souls. If there were any more than ten agents taken by the souls then he would alert the Avengers. He was troubled that May had been taken, got a little interested on the baby, asking the possibility it would be a soul. No one had thought of that which made me worry. If the baby was a soul then it came clear they could breed through the human hosts.

I sighed and leant back from my desk. He missed having May about now. It wasn't really the same with Melinda but that was because it was a universe issue.

I jumped as a the screen opposite me flashed. I answered the call immediately.

"Shield 616." A picture of an agent came up.

"This is shield 616, What's happen?" He asked.

"SHIELD 616 counterpart. A distress call was launched 6 hours ago, we're tractor beaming it to the Hub and will be there in 4 hours. HQ request that you and your team are to raid the counterpart. We believe a Soul must have formed on the Bus. No contact since the distress call.."

"Are you sure, Have you called Agent Hand's privet number, or Blake?"

"Yes but it was static. No lethal force is to the souls. Fury wants them to be studied but not tested."

"We'll be at the Hub in two hours." I answered worrying. The agent nodded before the call was finished. I collected my thoughts together and rose to my feet.

Another Agent.

I headed down to the command centre. Victoria was waiting, talking with John and Sitwell. Felix was making himself a coffee. All three of them turned to face me.

"What's the matter, Coulson?" John asked, seeing my face.

"Call everyone to the commander centre. It will involve everyone." I answered.

It became crowed a five minutes later.

"Approximately six hours ago, The other bus's distress signal was implored. HQ made attempts to contact the plane but it's silent- still is. They believe that a soul is on the plane. We don't know the status of any of the agents, pilot or the status of the plane. It's being tractor beamed to the Hub. We've been asked to run the raid on the plane when it gets there."

"Let's hope we catch this one." Garrett snorted.

"Fury ordered no lethal force is to come to the Souls. He wants them studied but not tested on."

"Quite right." Melinda answered.

"A few shots from the ICERs should put them to sleep." Leo spoke.

"We'll be arriving at the hub in two hours, round up all the ICERs and hand them out."

"Can we least have one gun? Just in case we're attacked?" Grant asked.

"One but no shooting unless it's a life or death situation." I said, gritting my teeth as I said this. I didn't want them to be fully equipped to kill but I couldn't leave them defenceless.

"Sound's reasonable." Grant agreed.

"Dismissed."

They all split away. I headed back to my office, aware I was being followed.

I sat down and began to fill in my report for the upcoming event. Requesting a list of agents on the other bus which came through.

"Agent Coulson." I heard Victoria say, walking in arms crossed. "How many agents will fall before the avengers are notified? Surly Romanoff would have noticed the attention of SHIELD is drifting away."

"Ten." I answered curtly. "There are thirty agents currently on SHIELD 616. Can't be that hard to find it, the team meeting us there are aware of the Soul characteristics. I wish we knew of the power of it to be prepared."

Victoria said nothing but I could feel her penetrating glare. She wasn't pleased with how I was doing it.

"Do you have a better plan to contain a body snatching soul without harm coming to the host?" I said, putting my pen down. She glowered and disappeared from my office. "Did not think so." I muttered, getting back to work.

Once we got to the Hub, Victoria got talking to the squad leader.

Felix was talking to Jasper, wondering about their other selves. Fitz handed everyone on the plane a ICER and the squad were ordered as backing for the people with ICERs. They didn't want a death on their hands. A whole two teams of Medical came as well and waited with their equipment for any agents who were possibly injured. Since no one answered the calls, possibly everyone was injured. They just didn't know how far it went.

"Sir, everyone is ready. The SHIELD 616 counterpart if entering the Hub now." Called an agent.

Everyone looked up as a loud creak ran with the sounds of the engines of the bus. Then it came into sight. It wobbled and creaked, the wings tipping and scrapping the side causing a round of sparks. The wheels came out stiffly before the wheel came loose and clanged but stayed attached to the plane..

Everyone took a step back, the plane landing awkwardly but my eyes was focused on the windows. All of them were clouded over, the cockpit included. Almost a solid white, as if smoke was filling the plane. The outside had a slightly fuzzy look to the metal, much like a lamp post in the winter with frost on.

"Lower the cargo hold." I called.

An agent fixed something onto the ramp. A few seconds later there were a bang and the ramp shuddered, repetitive sounds of cracks echoed. I exchanged a look with Victoria and Phil. Both frowning. It should have fallen.

He same agent fixed anther to the other side and in a huge crash the ramp fell. There were a few gaps. I felt my jaw drop in surprise.

The whole interior of the cargo hold, cars, lab, stairs even the agents were completely covered in frost. The air instantly chilled the one around us as the icy fog billowed out, settling before the ground. Something you saw in a fridge or in a horror movie.

The agents in the cargo hold weren't frozen solid in ice but frozen enough to look like they had caught a bad case of hyperthermia. Frost in their hair, cloths and skin, their eyes open and glassy it almost looked like a selection of wax statues. A few were reaching out for parachutes, one with one halfway on, his other hand reaching out for the ramp controls.

"Ice." Jemma commented from behind them. She pulled out a few of her devices for scanning.

"Any door you can't open, smash open." John called. I look about before raising my ICER, heading forwards, Victoria and Phil taking my sides.

Soft whispered suggested that Jemma and Skye were getting some or the squads teams to remove the frozen agents.

As I got to the stairs, I jumped as Simmons gasped loudly, almost every agent turned towards her, their gun raised.

"What?" Phil hissed.

"They're still alive!" She said, an ounce of excitement in her voice.

"How cant hey still be alive?"

"The Ice. I think. My machines can detect positive feed back to the life systems of the agents. Normal Ice freezes the body, this causes the body to die as the cells can no longer split at that temperature it's at but these readings suggest that it stops all body functions but at a state that causes it to preserve anything its freezing. They'll be perfectly fine once their de-frosted."

"Maybe with a cold." Leo suggested.

"Just get the agents out." Melinda answered, heading to the Lab. She, Skype and John breaking down the doors. I continued up the stairs and into the lounge.

This looked more creepier than the cargo hold. Agents were scattered, some looked to have be running, some with their guns pointing towards the kitchen, a few bullet holes were present. The command centre was clouded over so I headed towards it, stepping over the frozen agent who looked to have fallen over.

Agent Blake was bent over the table, hand outstretched onto the distress button but frozen like everyone else. Looking about, Sitwell was blocking the other door, his glasses on the floor, his gun out and was facing outwards. I couldn't see any sign of Agent Hand. That made me worry.

"This is disturbing." Felix commented, clipping his fingers over his other seleve's face.

"Keep an eye out." Victoria warned.

"It's too quiet."

"Well we were in a freezer version of the Bus." Skye quipped, taking a lead forwards down a passage, Grant shadowing her. Simmons froze as something cracked under her feet. Guns clipped towards her. She kicked off the snow off her feet and picked up something from the floor.

I recognised them to be Agent Hand's glasses. The arm of them now broken off but the frozen over lens seemed to have a large crack running through it.

"Oops. Sorry." She whispered, handing them to me. I slipped it into my pocket and headed towards the cockpit.

As I got closer to the kitchen I saw a few drops of blood on the side. Someone was hurt. Spotting more blood, I followed it down a layer but I saw smudges now, like a smeared hand print.

"There's no one in this area. The pilot was also frozen. Every one's accounted for except Agent Hand." Antione called through.

I paused. Agent Hand. A soul.

"Great." Victoria muttered under her breath, her mind set in the same as mine.

"Withdraw from the Plane. John, Garrett stay in the lounge, Grant, Trip in the Lab and cargo hold." I ordered.

"What about you, sir?"

"Catching up with it. There's blood so I'm guessing a bullet hit its target." It just depended where it hit Agent Hand. I stopped as I heard a moving ahead. The two behind me raised their ICERs as well.

Treading silently, I jumped around the corner, my foot sinking into a pile of snow that shot straight to my skin. I shuddered. The air had dropped and I could see my breath. It was the kind of weather I wanted a coat for. A nice thick fluffy one.

It sounded like it had come from the medical pod, only that the windows were frozen over. Trying not to make a sound, I slowly stepped towards the pod, the door slightly open but I saw blood smeared all over the handle and edge.

Carefully I looked around the edge to see the profile of Agent Hand pulling a bullet from her arm, red stained dressing on the side. She dropped it to the sides and looked for new dressing but I saw her eyes had a white ring around the pupils. Carefully I aimed my ICER waiting… then fired, ducking behind the door for cover.

There was a thud and silent. I peeked back around to see Agent Hand on the floor, her hair covering her face but she jerked up a second later and this time did not look happy.


	25. 25

Saffron Burrows POV

I felt myself stir awake. Almost as if waking up from a deep sleep. I tried to recall what I last remembered. I had gotten a cup of tea…at home… then I didn't feel well and passed out of the sofa. I felt my awareness sinking back into my body to feel I was lying face down on what felt a carpeted surface

I opened my eyes to see a dark object in front of my face. It appeared to be a side of what looked remarkably like a holocomm from set.

"Huh?" This came out quietly though but I could hear talking nearby. Everything looked really fuzzy but I couldn't seem to work out why. What had happened? Was this just some dream? Dizziness raged as I raised my head, becoming aware of sore spot at the side of my head. I must have hit my head. Stiffly I pushed myself up a bit, my arms feeling stiff, putting one to my head. I couldn't feel any blood which I took for a good sign.

Putting the hand from my head to my face, I felt a frame of some glasses I was wearing dig into my nose. That was what was making my vison so fuzzy. I pulled them off and instantly everything becoming clear. They looked a lot like the ones I had when I was Victoria Hand. It had been a shame they killed her off.

I looked about but I felt even more confused as I saw the interior of the Bus. What? Did I fall sleep on set? Was this some kind of joke? It wasn't. I had a feeling telling me it wasn't. I had to get off this plane.

I reached forwards to the side of the holocomm but as my fingers brushed the side, what looked like frosted patterns suddenly travelled out, like a stain on silk. Looking about, I could see the backs of people. None of them had seen what I had done or the fact I had been lying on the floor. I stared at my hands. Almost in wonder. I had done that?

I dropped my hands and pulled myself up again but more ice formed on the table. I let go and stumbled from the commander centre. Hoping not to be seen, I headed unsteadily to the side. I needed to see how far we were from the ground.

_Ow..my head…_

I heard someone say. I looked about but I couldn't see anyone.

_Oh no, No, get out my head! Just get out!_

Pain radiated through my head, my hands clamping around my skull, dropping the glasses which _chink_ ed as it hit something. I felt myself stumble against the side, identifying it was the Bar. I could feel the ice form again, stronger as my left hand banged against the surface for balance. I breathed through the pain, slowly before it ebbed away.

"What?" I breathed, holding my head.

"Agent Hand, are you alright?" I gasped in surprised, jumping backwards. The woman who asked also jumped, surprised by my actions.

She backed away. "SOUL! AGENT HAND!" She shouted.

Soul?

 _That's you_. The voice in my head snapped.

There seemed to have a chain reaction through the area. The woman's hand went for her gun.

"NO!" I shouted, my hand shooting out but I saw a white ball of frost shoot form my hands and hit the woman, I watched in horror as she woman was frozen as she stood, wide eyed. But before I could react to that I heard a bang and dropped. Throwing my hand out again and few a bigger balls of frost shoot out, missing the agents and hit the wall behind then but the backlash from the wall had them frozen.

Everything from them seemed a blur. They wanted to hurt me. I had to make them stop before getting my bearing.

Somehow I knew what to do, I could see Agent Blake and Sitwell running to the command centre. They were going to get help. I hurried forwards and stomped. I felt a wave run straight from my body downwards, pushing it out. I gasped as i felt dizziness swarm straight from me as the ice cloud burst from my frame, outwards like a pulse. The windows froze up, running agents stopping… freezing

It was quiet… I could make out ice everywhere … but I felt so tired.

BANG!

"Aah" Pain flared through my arm. Everything blurred but I could see one standing figure with a gun.

I stumbled, my hand tight to my arm. I could see crimsons liquid dripping through my fingers. Nausea waved through me. I heard a click and threw whatever energy I had left to the person, before I felt myself sink to the snow covered floor.

I felt so tired…

 _No. don't…_ the voice said but I closed my eyes anyway…falling into slumber.

I jolted awake, opening my eyes to the freezer equivalent of the bus. It hadn't been a dream. Damn it. I raised my head to see I hadn't moved but it was a lot more frost now and kind of like a of hovering above the snow. How long had I been asleep?

Pain radiated up my arm though it felt like it was going through the whole side of my body. Taking a few deep breaths I sat up, hissing as I moved my hand. It felt like my hand had been frozen to the wound. I shifted my hand. My hand had been frozen to it.

 _It stopped me from bleeding out. Okay now shove out my head._ The voice in my head started, angrily.

It clicked. I was in Victoria Hand's head.

 _What was your first clue?_ Came a snarky voice.

Now that I knew it, I recognised the voice and tone.

Crap. No. I didn't want to be here.

 _Then leave_. Hand hissed.

"I don't know how." I breathed. I could feel I was very weak. The blood was starting to leak from my body again. I needed help but I couldn't go to anyone. They wanted to hurt me.

I felt the bus shake but I paid it no heed. My arm hurt and needed it to get fixed.

 _Down to the medical pod down stairs._ Hand intrusted. I could feel she was affected by the blood loss and the pain. She'd deal with me later. I stumbled against the kitchen counter and down the stairs. I could tell I was leaving a trail but I couldn't care less. I needed this bullet out my arm. I recognised the pod and stumbled towards it, caching myself with my uninjured arm and made my way to it.

It didn't open like I expected, the hinges frozen over. Slipping my hand into the gap, I kicked it a little bit, hearing a crack before it shifted slightly. I did it again. It begrudgingly slid halfway.

The Bus suddenly shook again. I slammed into the side, agony raged through my arm before I fell against the bed for support. It felt like the plane had landed.

"Damn." I muttered, cursing too.

 _Under the side, everything you'll need_. Hand said, trying not to get distracted.

I found what she was going on about and put it on the bed, sitting down.

_The Ice has cleaned the wound out, you just need to remove it and dress it. Keep the pressure on._

I found a pair of scissors and began to cut away the jacket from the bottom on the sleeve up, making it easier to shrug out of it. Her white shirt was slowly becoming crimsons. I cut it off that sleeve till the top of the wound and threw the material to the side, using bits of dressing to clear up the rolling blood.

Using the tongs, I edged it a bit closer. Biting my lip. I didn't want to do it.

_Then I will._

I felt my arm jerk, the tongs suddenly shooting into my arm. I gasped, my hands clenching. I felt ice travel up into the arm. The pain fading out as it did so. I took a few deep breaths. And with a small tug, I found the edges of the shot.

Deciding to hell with it and a single movement, I yanked the shot out, throwing it straight into the tray in front of me. It felt better to be gone but I felt a wave of dizziness again. Remembering the rest of the instructions, I began to look for dressing. I didn't want to bleed out.

Before I could, I heard a click then I felt numbness ran through my body. I felt myself slip from my place, impacting onto the soft snow covered floor.

I felt Agent Hand's mind fade out into forced slumber. The answer came to me immediately. Dendrotoxin. Coulson was on the plane.

Suddenly warmth of the ice cleansed away the numbness, making it possible for movement but my host was unconscious, I was alone. I felt a bubble of emotion wash through me, making me up to my feet.

If I didn't move now then I would be caught. Holding a hand to my bleeding arm, I jumped over the bed and rammed down the door, much to my own surprise but I felt adrenalin course through me now. Thank god I had taken off the heels but I shouldn't have run bare foot, ice formed with every step I took.

"GO!" I heard Coulson shout from behind me. I had no idea where I was going but I found myself jumping up three sets of stairs, my height gave me that advantage. I didn't have the strength to fight back, much anyway. I had to face forwards to know where I was going. I didn't want to risk looking back and running into a wall.

I could hear the three people behind me, crying to catch up.

"John, coming your way."

I cut a left and up. Throwing back a ball off ice. I heard a strangle cry before;

"No-Carry on-go!" Coulson shouted.

I saw the back of Garret but to my horror I saw two versions of him. What?

I didn't have much time, one pulling out his gun. I dived through the command centre, picking myself up again and out the other door. I heard a bang and a chunk near my hand was flung off the rest of the frame. I yelped.

"Grant! Your way!" I heard a voice that sounded identical to mine. I didn't dwell on it before I saw the cargo hold, jumping freely from the balcony. I felt the ice pulse out of my body again as my feet made contact with the metal snow covered floor, leaving me drained once again but I knew I had frozen the people on the cargo hold. My knees buckled.

I felt dizzy again and slow but before I could make another step I felt pain run through my side. I hadn't heard the bang. I looked down, my hand pressed to my side to see more blood. I wobbled then felt something grab my shoulders, guiding me down before I fell into darkness, exhaustion pulling me under…


	26. 26

Skyes POV

I heard shouting and bangs as we finished collecting the frozen agents from the Bus, they were all taken out onto the airfield, some medics were trying to find a fast way to unfreeze them, safely. I whipped around, everyone else too. Some of the squad teams clicked their gun.

"ICERs only." Melinda commanded, watching the cargo hold. Whoever it was, soul or not was coming this way. Then she saw a figure burst through the door, jumping over the balcony. It was Agent hand, a soul from the glimpse of the white in her iris, though it was weird to see her without her glasses.

But when her feet came into contact, I saw a ripple echo out from her body and down. Spreading out in a pulse of ice form. Spreading out towards us. Neither Grant or Trip had time to move, the ice spreading from the ground out, the fog cloud catching them. They were frozen instantly like all the other agents.

"JUMP!" I shouted.

Obediently everyone took my advice, jumping the last second as the ice reached them. Some unfortunately didn't were enslaved like the rest.

What burst from Agent hand must have had a toll, causing her to stumble, her steps unsteady. Her arm was covered in blood, and from the look of her one sleeved shirt, she had been in the mists of treating it.

But before she could take another step. There was a sharp band. Her body jerked, her hand shooting to her side. I gasped and look to see John pointing a gun towards the Soul. He had shot her and not with an ICER.

Simmons hurried forwards, as Hand stumbled, shocked and stunned completely, staring at the red on her hands. Like she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Simmons grabbed the woman's shoulders before she could collapse, guiding her down, moving snow to make a cushion for her head. Jemma ran and pressed a hand over the shot, keeping the pressure on.

"I said no shooting unless it was life or death situation!" I flinched as Phil shouted at John, the gun out of John's hand and was in Phil's. His face was blazing with anger. Victoria caught up and stared down at the scene with a sharp gasp.

"She was getting away! You can see what's she's done!" he defended himself.

"That doesn't translate as shooting her in the side."

"She was moving, I was aiming for a limb." He argued.

"We both know that's a lie." Phil snapped back.

"Guys, can you argue later." Jemma snapped, annoyed. The unfrozen medics were making their way forwards. The floor now an ice rink but I peered close to an icicle to see some water dripping from it. I glanced about. It was… melting.

"Should the ice be melting?" Skype asked, flinching as water dripped onto her nose.

"We _need_ to get her to a medical base as soon as!" Jemma stressed.

"Where's Coulson?" I asked.

"Half frozen in the lounge. She threw an ice ball which just clipped him." Garrett said.

The four descended from the stairs in a hurry. The medics slide over and helped manoeuvre the Soul onto the stretcher. Victoria grabbed a pair of handcuff and threw them to Simmons who reluctantly attached onto to the Soul and to the stretcher, Jemma was accompanying the medics. There weren't any chanced being taken.

I gasped a huge chunk of sloshy ice suddenly caught the back of my collar.

"Why couldn't she have powers of something more tropical, like sandy beaches and heat!" I shuddered.

"Well it matches her personality right to the core." Skype muttered, earning herself a steely glare from Victoria.

Water was dripping freely now, the ice melting. I had a feeling it was connected to the Soul Agent Hand.

"We have movement!" Called a squad agent who was checking on Agent Blake. With the ice melting, it was now leaving everyone frozen soaking wet. Blake was frozen for a second longer before he blinked, his body shaking. The Agent caught his arm as he collapsed. Shuddering violently. His face panicked before he took in the scenery, relaxing. He was handed a coat which he eagerly wrapped around himself.

"Agent Blake." Phil began, heading over to him.

"Not now." The medic interjected. Phil nodded, stepping back.

One by one the frozen agents were defrosted. But they were given blankets and carted off to the infirmary. A piece of the ice had been sent off to the Labs for further study.

"Come on, I want to know what happening with the Soul." Victoria muttered.

Coulson clambered down the stairs, looking a little frosted but almost all ice was melted.

"Yes, right, no, not everyone can go. Skype, Simmons, Leo, Grant and both Trips and Garrett's stay. Me, Phil, Melinda, Felix, Jasper, Victoria, Skye and Fitz can go."

There was an instant whine from the ones to stay. Coulson silenced them easily with a look they all knew well. I smirked.

"We'll debrief you later so stay by the holocomm." Phil added.

I headed off after Melinda, Phil taking the lead towards the infirmary. It was silent the whole way. Thankfully my bracelet got me through all the doors which was oddly satisfying then the place got a whole lot more busier.

Then we got directed to a large room. In the middle looked to be a white Box that was being bolted together. Inside was a team and I could just see a few monitors inside but there were lots of machines being added around the box except for an area that led to the Unit door.

"What's happening here?" I asked Coulson but I knew he knew as much as I did.

"Their building up a containment unit for the Soul that can withstand Ice. The window is heated so no ice can form on the glass. Heat regulators are added under the floor, to prevent the soul from breaking the glass, the floor heats up." A scientist explained.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Originally this design was for a containment fridge for animals of artic temperatures but we're adding a few more layers so no ice leaks out."

"What are the machines for?" Fitz asked, heading to examine them.

"Scans. The medics have taken blood samples, tissue samples and a hair sample. Fury's order no experiments but this is a study without having to go near her and risk impersonating Captain America for the foreseeable future."

"What scans are being used?" Victoria asked, stepping around the machines and closer to the unit.

"Temperature, Brain scans, different CT scans, Molecular Imaging. They've taken X rays to see the damage done by the shots. The machines also measure the air going in and out the unit, monitored of course. Oxygen consumption, galvanic skin response, miro-expressons, biofeedback brain waves,-"

"So not many." I quipped. The scientist glared before turning back to Victoria.

"All of it is perfectly safe."

"How's she doing?" Phil asked, taking to one of the medics just outside the unit.

"The shot is out, no lasting damage to her internal system. It seems there's a mild healing factor that prevented her from having internal bleeding. She'll be fine" The doctor in the unit said.

It appeared they were done with the operation and were cleaning up. The doctor then took a left and what appeared to be blinds lowered across the glass, covering the inside so no one could look in. A female agent waited till all the agents were out, holding a pile of clothes before going in.

"So… how long is all of this staying?" I asked, gesturing to everything.

"We can't keep her contained at the Hub." An agent said, Felix looked to him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"From the footage we saw the other Souls, they come after their own. Both Agents May and Ward know where the Hub is, it wouldn't take much to break in and frankly our systems can't handle the force Soul May can pull off. She can take out all our agents with a swipe of her hand if she so wished." The man shuddered.

"The Interrogation room them, You can fit the same metrics to the outside shell of the Room but I want to be able to go in."

"We can add a glass shield a third way into the room."

"Then do it, I want the changes down by this evening. We can't take out chances with this." Coulson agreed.

"I shall stay at the Hub." Victoria stated, turning to him. "I want a 24/7 footage of the interrogation room send directly to the Hub. If she tries something, we'll know. I want to be in the loop at all times. Anything you find out about them, I want to know."

"Of course, the same with my team, no level restrictions either. We have to know what we're dealing with and the pattern the souls are taking us in." Coulson stated.

Victoria nodded then turned to the agents in the room.

"If you're not operating anything important, or necessary, please leave. It's getting cramped." She said, muttering the last bit. Half the agents left, leaving the scientists and the medics.

I sighed, it felt like a relief that there was breathing space. The noise quietened down. A particular table with temporally lights caught my attention. I headed over to it with Fitz. Jemma joining us. She must have gotten washed up and blood free.

"Hey, Jemma." I greeted. Looking down at some of what looked like body scans and a few screens with squiggly lines on. To my right I saw the X-Ray. It looked like a full body shot.

"Jemma, scan you explain to my average brain what we're seeing." I asked.

"Those are X-rays, here are the results to the tissue samples and Blood tests."

"And?"

I jumped, whipping around to see Melinda behind us. Jemma also jumped. I chuckled slightly at that.

"We really needed to duct tape bells onto her feet or something." Fitz commented quietly, earning a slap from Jemma.

"The blood samples and tissue samples were to see how the mutation began, how it works without destroying any natural function the body has. With Agent Hand… the Mutation is still in progress."

"What?"

"That's why her hair isn't white just yet. She didn't pass out because of the shot wounds but of exhaustion. Her powers tale a toll because the mutation hasn't finished the alterations in the body. Look" She turned the screen towards us. This is Her DNA structure." She said, a picture springing up. It looked normal, like I had seen before when Simmons was on the holocomm in the Lab.

"It doesn't look any different." Fitz announced.

"That was Agent Hand's DNA before the Mutation. This is what it's currently looking like."

I instantly saw a difference. It had gone a sort of blue in colour, what looked like ice shards were formed but I could tell that it was almost at a stand-still when the DNA should be spiralling slowly.

"I would say the mutation is about 80% complete. She'll be stable when she hits 100. Probably heal up then too. Her DNA structure may be slow but the Ice in her DNA is sorting that out. Her temperatures is hovering around 6 degrees naturally. It's expected to drop to 2. Her heart rate is lower than a human but all functions are not bothered. It's like her body's slowing down to hyperthermia with no ill effects or the end of death." Jemma said, looking impressed.

" Actually, her body is becoming closer to ice." Interrupted a younger science Boy who placed down a few papers. "Important functions like the heart, brain and lungs will continue but the rest will no longer be able to function at that temperature. Water will turn to ice; injections will freeze up when it comes into contact with her skin. Her skin is increasingly harder. Her body will be frozen in a state where it won't move on."

"So she'll die." Melinda said.

"No, that's the beauty of the mutation. She won't. Her DNA structure is crystalizing. She won't ever feel cold and she won't age physically, she won't need to eat or drink anything or go to the loo, and her body won't be able to carry a child. Her body will no longer be able to change to carry on the responsibilities of carrying a child. There're other ways she can have children biologically but she herself wouldn't carry it."

"Kinda Sad now that you think of it," Fitz added.

I also thought about wanting children. Now her chance was gone. Though I doubted Agent Hand ever wanted a child.

"Be thankful it wasn't May who had the Ice ability. She might have been 8 weeks pregnant for the rest of her life." I said, shuddering at the though. She'd be grouchy and hormonal till she died. Melinda shook her head sighing but I knew she was glad too.

"Any way, the Human body is 65% made of water. So anything that's not blood is freezing up. Won't her heart give out?"

"No, that was one of the first organs to change entirely, that and her lungs and brain. All three altered at the same time to balance each other and the loss of the rest of the system. Her blood cells are different so not only does it carry oxygen but other self-created minerals to sustain the body."

"So she'd turning into a living Ice statue." I clarified. It sounded so weird but awe expiring at how deep it went.

"Basically. It won't surprise me if she can turn her body into pure Ice at will. Her body create living ice, that's how the agents survived being frozen."

"And I though Souls went halfway." Melinda stated, impressed.

"It's amazing and beautiful biology." The scientist said, "I would love to see a child from her body, see if it had powers either similar or how different the growth would be."

"Wait, powers? The baby would have powers?" Melinda asked, her focus straight to the boy.

"Yes," The boy said slowly.

It clicked. I gasped slightly.

May's baby could have either Ward's powers or hers! As adorable as a baby was, the idea of one floating spontaneously or catching fire did not bode well.

"Excuse me." Melinda hurried away, walking straight to Coulson.


	27. 27

David's POV

One thing I was pleased about was now the real thing. The silver square bottles of Heal, Seal, No Pain, Peace, Awake and Sleep. I was still planning to do Cool for fevers and Clean for getting rid of Infections and clearing up stuff. A cut to the hand and a spray with Heal fixed it straight up. I felt no ill effects and nor did I feel any different.

Thinking back on what we had earlier discovered, I tried to reach out to my two friends. It was weird beyond imaging but everything made much more sense. It was easier to each the whereabouts of each other now that we knew of it. We had been practising over the hour of trying to push images into each-others heads but we realised it had to be done with concentration on the person.

It was some relief that I wasn't spontaneously going to transmit my thoughts to Ming or Brett. Now we knew that to do when another of us appeared.

Pressing a finger to my temple I thought out _'Done'._

I knew they got the message. I picked up the bottles and put them one by one in the metallic brief case in the appropriate slots in the black polystyrene so they wouldn't fall out. I rolled up the bottle design sheets and put them in a metal tube and left both case and tube on the table before heading out, morphing my clothes into trucks and dived into the water. Ming was out and sun bathing in a sun chair, eyes closed and hands on her swelling stomach.

Brett was under the surface, metal and holding his breath.

I waved and rose to the surface again. Ah, it felt so nice. Cool water and a warm day. You couldn't beat it.

"I've organised a meeting for noon tomorrow. All three of us representing a company called S.O.U.L.

"What does that stand for?" Ming asked from her chair. My mind blanked. Damn, I needed to think of something.

"Souls Of Unique Land." I said after 5 minutes.

Ming chuckled, a smile on her face. "Let's work on it. For now let's relax and enjoy the moments of peace."

"As much peace we can get considering we're _apparently_ body snatching aliens that have taken three human bodies, two from an uber secret government agency who are hell bend on finding us." Brett added, his head popping up to surface.

"So you're just putting it lightly." Ming added.

"Uh-hm." Brett agreed.

"Have you figured out what we're going wear? We have to-" Brett paused before looking to me. "It's white, isn't it? Seeker clothes; a suit."

I nodded, grinning. "Oh come on, this is the only place where I will _ever_ do it. If we want to get taken seriously then we have to pull your weight."

"I don't mind, as long as it's flattering." Ming said. She sat up and headed to the end of the pool. I looked to her more a moment, assessing her figure…

"I was thinking a clean white dress, a white leather jacket, nice boots- no heels- maybe have your hair down and the front pulled back."

She nodded at the description.

"I'll create them later. And you can try them on and see what you think."

"Why does it have to be white?" Brett questioned.

"Because it's theme. Souls wear white. Their cars look like mirrors and they have magic bottles that heal people!" I stated, excited. "This will never happen again! Please! We might even forget we've even done this so I want to make the most of it. Don't you think it's this cool!"

Ming nodded, "Yeah, this is pretty cool. It would have been nice to have my own body."

"Hmm," Brett agreed, "Can't have everything. The powers are awesome."

Ming splashed a bit of the water before sinking in the water again. "I love it, but May's not sure about the powers bit. She… doesn't want to lose control of it and accidently unleash the super powered Cavalry part of her when she's pissed."

"At least you don't burn anything." Brett said, his hands going silver and a ball of white fire formed in his palm.

"You're whining about having white clothes yet the colour of the flame…" Ming chuckled.

Brett shrugged, "I have nothing about it, just thing we need to tone down a bit on what we're doing."

"Sounds like a weird dream."

"Must be a nightmare if it includes you two." I snorted then suddenly felt myself being dunked under the surface. Water shot down my throat before I began to cough, rising out the water. "Thanks." I grumbled, jumping to the side, breathing the air again.

I flinched as a sudden headache formed, an image in my mind…. Looking like the Bus, only agent Hand was there but I could tell….

"Saffron"

Her eyes had a white ring. It took a moment to see clearly through the haze.

Running then Ice Everywhere. Beofre she collapse then everything jumped back.

I saw Ming and Bret witht heri ahnds to their head.

"Saffron's here?" I muttered.

"Appears so…" Ming groaned before standing up and hurrying away, hand to her chest.

"We have to get her! She must be so scared and confused." Brett said, climbing out the pool.

"No," I said. Brett looked to me as if I grew an extra head. "Not yet. We can't change the appointment and SHIELD needs to think they know enough about us. We can still talk to Saffron, tell her everything, the plan and the situation."

"She'll be a prisoner. Tested on!"

"Would Coulson let that happen?" I countered.

He stared at me before taking a seat. "We'll see what Saffron is like, mentally. If she can cope we can wait to get her. If not I'm off and getting her. The Hub, no doubt, that'll be easy to break into."

"I'll join you but we have to see if Saffron is ready. She's suddenly landed here like the rest of us."

"Fine!" he walked off. I could feel he was annoyed and angry.

I sighed, hoping Saffron would pull through.


	28. 28

Saffron's POV

I felt myself return to awareness and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling, frosted patterns appearing along-side it. To my left I heard the sight sounds of hissing. Like water on a hot stove.

I could feel Agent Hand was semi-conscious, halfway between it actually. Must have been the Dendrotoxin. How long did that stuff last? I could feel a slight ach in my arm and my side hurt but it was bearable. Recalling the blood and shot riveted up towards my memory. I felt my hands clench, my body stiffening up before I relaxed. I was still in working order.

The room around me looked to be small, hard to tell from the inside. It was white and had squares running across the bottom of the floor. My hand shot to my side to feel bandages. At lease that was taken care of. Sitting up took a few minutes but my feet made contact with the floor under me, ice spreading out as my skin made contact with it.

I needed to find a way to control it. Looking down to my attire, I saw I was wearing a white set of what looked like a simple jacket that was done up straight to the neck, underneath it I felt I probably wearing a tank top. My feet where bare and I was wearing a pair of loose fitting white cotton trousers.

Could have been worse. I thought. A picture of a backless hospital gown flew through my mind, yep, could be worse.

I looked around to see a large sheer glass window. Tinted but I could tell there were lots of people outside. Damn it. Not what I wanted.

I saw a full length mirror in the corner. I hadn't seen what I looked like before. Had my appearance changed? Keeping one hand pressed to my side, I rose to my feet. The world swayed slight before focusing. Taking a few safe steps towards it.

As I came into the reflection, I couldn't help jump. The eyes. That was the first thing I noticed. Like a white ring around the pupil. My cheeks and face were very pale, as was the rest of my skin on my body. It felt like it didn't have anything to do with the blood loss. My cheeks looked to have thinned out, making my cheek bones more prominent than before and sharper. I couldn't tell yet if it was a good thing yet. I ran my hand over the sides of my face, examining it carefully.

My hand went to my hair next. It was quite long and a tad curly as expected. Red streaks still there but closer inspection in the mirror, I began to notice a few white strands. I blinked but then white seemed to have started to leak faster into the brown colour. The red untouched. What?

I felt a shudder run through me. Then everything vaguely disappeared. Suddenly what felt like whispers suddenly sounded though my head.

Hand? I thought. Agent Hand jerked to full consciousness.

 _What? That's not me._ She said.

' _Saffron'_ this sounded like Ming before an image suddenly plagued my head.

I watched in awe as more images flowed through, kind of like watching a film. I wasn't alone. Brett and Ming was here, David too. Relief was heavy making my fear die down. I wasn't alone. Then the suggestion of past lives and everything David had done was already in my head before I could process it.

It made sense. They thought we were aliens.

 _You kinda are_. Hand probed.

And our films and stuff we had been in as past lives. That sounded… workable. I could cope with this.

 _You can't lie!_ Hand snapped.

' _Think of the disappointment and resources are going into this. SHIELD is looking for something big and the truth will…possibly turn to confusion.'_ I heard Ming answer in my head.

She had a point. SHIELD had a expectation and where would actors suddenly appearing into agents head sound anyway. They wanted aliens then we should give them that.

 _No, It's not right._ She disagreed.

Then I felt them leave, everything appearing in front of me again. I blinked at my reflection then smiled.

 _Stop it, you look like you're smiling for no reason._ Hand snapped.

My smile faded away but I felt lighter than I had been. I wandered back to my bed and sat down, noticing Hand's glasses on the side next to a fixed down lamp. I picked them up and ice instantly spread down it and over the glass. The Lens was broken and of the arms had come off.

I stuck the broken arm back on, the ice freezing it together and fixed it to my face. Everything was blurred before I took them off.

"Interesting…" I mused aloud. My voice suddenly sounded a little different than Hands, she noticed it too. Slighter higher, like my own voice in my other body, and my British accent rang clear.

 _Not only have you mutated my body, you've change most aspects of it!_ Hand hissed. I could feel her anger boil around. I jumped as I heard a whirl and a sheet of glass descended from the ceiling. I felt myself fall ungracefully off the side of the bed, landing in a pile of snow. There was a hiss as the glass became one with the floor, the edges going slightly red.

I felt an uncomfortable warmth echo from it. Like a heater being blown onto you in the summer in the worse sweltering heat wave. I felt instantly on edge, my limbs stiff. The heat felt unnatural. I rose to my feet and sat on the bed. Bringing my legs up to my chest.

The whole room would become heated if they wanted.

 _The perfect prison,_ Hand mused, feeling smug.

I watched as the ice from the other side of the glass melted and the door opened. Then I saw a black man with an eye patch come in, followed by Coulson and then…me?

Only it wasn't me, It was Victoria Hand. What?

I frowned, confused. The others hadn't told me this.

 _It's a different version of me, like Coulson's team. They came threw a few weeks ago and the Other version of me a few days ago_. Hand explained.

I watched carefully as Director Fury stared with his one eye, taking in my appearance and behaviour. In fact all of them were though the other Version of Hand was more like glaring at me.

"Do you know who I am?" Director Fury said, his hands in his pockets.

I started at him. He looked exactly like Samuel L Jackson. It was kinda creepy in fact.

"You are Director Fury of S.H. .D." I answered, my voice echoing in the room.

He nodded, "And how do you know that."

"Because it's in her head and if it's in her head it's in mine." I answered again. I felt interested now, what was going to happen.

"Do you know who these people are behind me are?"

"Phillip Coulson and the Other version of my host."

I watched as Other Hand's eyes twitched at the way I addressed my host.

Director Fury cocked his head to the side for a moment.

"What's your name?"

I said nothing. Should I give him a fake name? Or should I used Hand's. I felt David in my mind again.

' _Your choice but I would go for the alien-ow'_ I could tell he got slapped. I felt my lip turn upwards slightly on one side, feeling amused at that.

 _Don't you dare say your name is mine! My body is more than enough._ Hand hissed.

"We no fixed name. We…choose our name after." I answered lightly. I could feel David's approval.

"What shall we call you then?" Coulson asked, folding his arms.

"I have not decided. My host is… resistant on me using her title. It was a passing thought." I added, catching the look in Other Hand's eyes.

"She's still here?" Director Fury asked; interest in his tone.

"Present as you or I," It was for their sake I said that. Other Hand's arms loosened, relief passing briefly over her face before masking it.

"Why did you come here?" Coulson asked.

My mind blanked. I was getting tired of questions. Maybe I could sleep again.

_As if._

"Be quiet." I muttered to her..

"Excuse me?" Coulson said, I looked up to him, slightly surprised.

"I wasn't addressing you, Agent Coulson." I said coldly. Both Other Hand and Fury looked to each other, getting the message of who I was referring to. "I'm tired of your questions, Director Fury, Agent Coulson."

A dismissal and a tad rude, I knew but I had to think of more things to cover the topics. I revolved around and sat with my back to them. My white hair fell over my shoulders. The red stood out against the white, bringing out the raw colour, the lingering brown a bit lighter than it had been. The curls were getting on my nerves. I could feel the ice under my skin, Heat could straighten it… An idea popped into my head.

Hand glared internally but was glad I wasn't going to do anything drastic, like cut it. I sighed, I wasn't going to do something like that without her consent. I put the glasses to the side. I saw with glad that there were the basic things like a hair brush, clock and what looked like a chess board but no pieces that I could see.

"Hey- A name!" Other Hand snapped.

I picked up the hair bush and examined it, looked normal except the ice that was growing on it.

 _That's annoying_. Hand complained, she didn't like the ice, nor the fact it was everywhere and everything we touched.

"Call me Seeker till I think of a name for myself." I barked, annoyed. I heard her huff with irritation behind me. I rolled my eyes and began to brush my hair. I felt the ice crystals in the bush and hair shift slightly, forcing all the curls and bumps in the hair to straighten out. It had an immediate effect so I carried on till the whole of my hair was suddenly straight.

I could hear talking behind me, unsure if to stay and keep talking or leave me to my own devices.

"How long will the Bus's interrogation room will be stable for holding…Seeker?" Fury asked.

"Soon. We've also made room for a few guest sleeping pods down by the medical Pod and one for interrogations since we're renting that one out."

I turned to look at them, folding my arms.

"One box after another, isn't it?" I called, their attention returning to me. "I committed no crime yet I'm locked up"

"You did commit a crime." Director Fury.

"In defence. Your agents were going and did to shoot me." I tapped my arm and side, "Consider that fact you're imprison two people, rather than one, That's imprisoning an innocent of life, it's against your laws for that."

Other Hand's glare deepened., that made my lip twitch up fro some unknown reason.

"Fine, you're contained. You're a threat to the humans on this planet. Your ability will have unseen consequences, You cannot control yourself." Fury said, folding his arms

"But I know how to use it." A lie, I had yet to explore what I could do. "But I'm fascinated to see the changes of this host myself. You're scientists have been monitor my biological shifts, I'd like to see it."

Hand perked up in the back of my head. She wanted to know how far this power went.

"She does have a point," Coulson spoke up.

"Later, You'll be transfired to the Bus for the saft of our people."

"This box is… prgramed to keep me in, correct?"

I rose to my feet and walked to the window. The heat put me on edge but I made myself bare it for a few seconds. I could build up resistance to it.

Your

"What of it, Seeker?"

"Just a thought. You programed the room to heat up should I try to escape, made of…. Ice resistant metal, Plastic would break under Ice when force is applied but heat will cause it to melt."

"You're point?" Other Hand snapped.

I smiled, stepping to the glass in front of them. "This box stops me from breaking out, you expect me to try. But what stops the others from breaking _in_."


	29. 29

Bretts POV

It was a relief to know Saffron could cope with her situation, which made our focus back onto Cybertek which would be really weird. David would do most of the talking since he came up with the suggestion. If all went well then we would have arrangements and stuff ready by this evening.

 _And I might have a body on it's way_ , Grant snapped, his emotions were masked but I sensed he was quite desperate for the Avatar's to become a reality.

 _I am,_ He added.

'Boo' I projected, making Ming jump suddenly, David flinched and I felt Saffon's annoyance. She had been dozing, trying to ignore the people outside her room. They were due to move her to the Bus from what Saffron projected.

" _Brett!'_ Everyone snapped silently.

"Sorry," I grinned, folding my arms. I couldn't help but feel amused, Ming's glare turned into a soft smile, her lips turning up into laugh.

We were currently driving down to the facility in the car which was remodelled to David's idea of a Seeker Lotus, one that brought up attention which made Grant cringe. We could feel May's annoyance to the flashiness of it through Ming.

 _We might as well have a flashing neon light pointed towards a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite saying 'SOULS here, free picking!'_ Grant muttered.

"Grant's annoyed?" Ming questioned.

"Yep. Why couldn't I sit in the front?" I asked, feeling like I got the short end of the stick.

"David's driving and I called Shot Gun." Ming answered, folding up her book and threw it into the glove compartment. "Jealous?" She said, grinning.

"Little bit!"

She mocked pouted at me then turned back to the front.

"We're here anyway." She announced. I looked to see her statement was correct. Two Cybertek men were waiting outside, waiting with stony expressions that turned to surprise when the car pulled up. This was going to be….interesting.

 _Don't mess it up._ Grant stated. I rolled my eyes.

I jumped out the car and open Ming's door, helping her out her seat.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Mr Quinn." I heard one of the men say. David stepped forward. I hurriedly got the long brief case out and prototype sheets out.

"You okay?" I asked Ming.

"I'm fine, bit tired. May's been… narky, wants this to go the right way." She answered. I knew May was speaking to Ming again, the strange and weird mental link we all had, we could tell if our hosts were talking to each of us but they couldn't yet seem to use that to talk to each other.

 _That's probably for the best_. Grant piped, his thoughts on what May would say concerning the baby. He was not looking forwards to that conversation. _Can you blame me? I knocked her up!_

I smirked before straightening my suite and headed with Ming over to the guards and David.

One eyed Ming, his eyes darting to her stomach then to me and the closeness we were standing.

 _Judging bastard._ Grant muttered, itching to stick his middle finger up at the man. I felt my hand twitch slightly.

We were led into the building and onto the second floor and left in an open office. It matched the one where Coulson and May infiltrated in Rag Tag. I placed the stuff on the desk and all three of us faced the window which this time was open. We surveyed the view.

' _Ready?'_ David asked silently.

' _May's impatient, more than usual, must be hormones-sorry'_ Ming answered, her apology to May though I just picked up a sense of May.

' _Let's keep a blank face. Unnerve them for the time being. They'll notice our eyes and hair and will question us.'_ I added.

' _Good point, our car is no doubt in discussion, clothes are white, and we'll leave a lasting impression.'_ David added.

Ming took a deep breath and placed up her May mask. Grant instantly told me to change my posture and mask, taking brief control to a stiff blanked face before I was forced back to controls.

Then we heard feet.

' _wait'_ David called, waiting till the two scientist were in the room before we all turned in sync.

Both scientist stopped just inside when we turned, a woman dashing to the typewriter in the corner, unnerved slightly. Grant smirked.

"Hello, Welcome to Cybertek." Said one of the men, slowly walking forwards. "Please, take a seat."

We all nodded though I was surprised it was all in sync again. Both me and David Pulled Ming's seat out. I began to noticed they were the same scientists that would have talked to May and Coulson.

"Such gentlemen," Ming commented, allowing a small smile before her mask went up. She was really selling her part.

"I'm Ott, Seniour V.P. Of the R.D . This is Diaz." Ott said, opening a file and also took a seat in front of us.

"After noon," David said.

"So, Mr Quinn-"

"Before we start, I have to tell you now to address me as Mr Conrad, Quinn is… a little too" David interrupted.

"Obnoxious." Ming put in.

David nodded. "Yes, that name isn't on the best terms with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oh and these are my friends. Ming and Brett"

Ott nodded, annoyed with the interruption.

"What brings you to Cybertek, Mr _Conrad_?" Diaz said, emphasising the last name.

"A few things. World changing product, plans and a proposition."

Both men looked to each other.

"Care to explain?"

"Of course, Brett, if you please." David said but I was already standing. Keeping the case turned away from the scientists on purpose. I placed the stand of the medicine in the middle of the table, before the bottles.

I closed the case and moved it to the floor as soon as it was empty.

Ott and Diaz straightened up in their seats, their attention wrapped to the bottles of the table.

"These are what you'd call Medicine. Each of them is labelled to the direct purpose of what it does. One sing dose of Heal can instantly start to heal the body in a matter in minutes, Anything to minor cuts to broken bones and possibly a way to awaken brain dead patients." I bent forwards and handed Heal to them.

Ott turned the bottle, his thumb hovering over the button.

"We'd have to see results of this to believe any of that." Diaz said.

"We know. Unfortunately we have no person to show you the results of this Bottle. I know you probably do."

Ott looked deep in thought, "My daughter… She's suffered in a car accident a week ago. She'd paralyzed from the neck down with multiple internal injuries and broken bones. Would it fix her?" Diaz looked to Ott with an odd expression.

"Yes. Would you like us to show you how it works?" Ming said. I could feel her concern. She had no idea about the daughter, neither did I.

 _Can't know anything._ Grant mused.

"If it works. Are there any side effects?"

"No but I'd recommend any patient with an injury like that must be kept asleep for a few hours after, as a precaution so they don't…freak out too much. If we were to heal her, I'd know you'd want to keep her vial's monitored till you are 100% sure." Ming answered,

"What are the other bottles, before you use them?" Diaz said, bring the conversation down a little bit.

"Clean, Seal, No Pain, Peace, Awake and Sleep. We're current working On Cool, that'll bring fevers down." I answered.

"Clean will rid of infections in the system, Seal with help with Heal to stop any large and noticeable scaring, No Pain does exactly what it says, perfectly safe for all ages, it alters it strength level depending on the age, this does make the patiently a little drowsy but that only lasts an hour after it's dose. Awake wakes up a deep sleeping person, Sleep in simple words puts someone into a deep sleep. Sleep can be countered quickly by Awake." David explained.

"Peace?" Diaz said, trying not to look impressed.

"Should a person, patient or not, be violent, aggravated or anything among those lines, Pease helps turn down the emotions so they become manageable to interact with. In a patient, Panic attacks or health issues like that can be calmed in seconds."

"So it'll live up to its name." Diaz said moving the stand and bottles closer to them. "I'd have to see these work for us to think about the next things of your list."

"Of course," Ming answered, and then looked to Ott, "Would you like one of us to accompany you to your daughter. She'll be standing by the end of the day."

Ott rose to his feet. "Yes, Mr Brett If you could come. Diaz, take over. We'll be back shortly." I put all the bottles back into the case.

 _This is the best way to get them on our side,_ Grant mused, _putting them in our dept_.

I followed Ott till we got to the lift but I couldn't help the little edge of nervousness. What if it didn't work?

' _Don't think like that. I put a lot of hard work into it._ ' David complained, hearing my question

We didn't leave the building, instead we went up to the top floor. The lift opened to a small medical bay. There were a few people lying on beds but I didn't have a chance to see much more, directed forwards to an off ward on the side where a child, probably about 12 was lying, plugged up to lots and lots of machines. A neck brace around the small neck. Her long Blond hair was pushed back showing a badly bruised face.

Now I really hoped it worked.

"She'd been in a coma since her accident." Ott said walking to the other side of the bed, staring down at the child.

"Could I have a few people remove some of the equipment, the neck brace and the casts. I'll give her a dose of No Pain to be sure." I opened the case and put them all on the stand. Ott called in a cybertek nurse who pushed back the light bed cover. The Casts were already in two pieces and all they needed was to have the Velcro removed, separating the pieces. She removed a few of the things and waited in the corner

I sprayed once of No Pain into the girls mouth and Pulled out Heal.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ott said.

"Yes, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't" I had false confidence in my voice but he didn't know the difference. He nodded.

Holding my breath, I sprayed heal into her mouth.

There was a second before I began to notice and changes. The bruised on her face suddenly faded out, the heart monitor of a slow heart beat sped up to a steady strong one, though there were a few cracks, I watched as the broken bones mended under the skin, the cuts healing up but I spayed Seal quickly to prevent scaring.

In her sleep, the girl moved, her arms pulling the blanket's closer, showing her spinal cord had repaired.

Ott stared, opened mouthed, his hand touching his daughters back.

"What was the stuff you gave her?" The nurse asked, staring as well.

"A collection of Products me and my team created." I answered.

"Daddy.." The girl yawned, though didn't open her eyes. Ott was by her side.

"I'll be outside the room is you need me." I said, packing up quickly and stood outside.

' _A success?'_ Ming questioned.

' _Yes, How are things with you?'_

' _David's explaining the proposition, they have a higher senior Cybertek agent with us now. They're very interested in the Medicine and wish for Ott to arrive with his daughter so they know what they're investing into to.'_

' _Going better than planned. Do they know about… Souls?'_

' _We've skimmed the topic. They're about to ask it, I'm sure.'_

I sighed, that would be crucial point.

 _You're telling me._ Grant said, feeling slightly panicked.


	30. 30

Couslon's POV

We watched at the Soul moved, waking up. Her hand going to her arm then side. Ice formed more rapidly, as soon as it hit the glass it hissed and melted, evaporating a second later.

"Finally." He jumped to see Director Fury striding into the room. "You caught one."

"Get debriefed, sir?" I stated.

"Body snatching aliens with powers. Had to see it in person."

"This one was on the plane when it landed. It's power doesn't allow it to fly so it'd fallen to it's death if it's tried to get out to begin with." Victoria said, clearly not happy. I tried to ignore the term she was using regarding the Soul. My immediate thought of the Soul was to be female, to match the body.

"Question it yet?"

"No. Once _she_ get her bearings we should go in." I answered.

We watched in silence with many other scientists as the Soul sat up, slowly. Her posture suggested she was slightly discomforted, her hands going to her injuries but her focused changed as soon as she saw a mirror.

I watched in rapped fascination as she approached the mirror. Unaware of her appearance, jumping at the reflection. It felt weird to see that yet kind of sad. I couldn't explain why.

"Kind of like a child, isn't it. Seeing her face for the first time." Simmons said, appearing. The team were hung back, the other version were off over seeing the Bus. The Soul turned her head a few times, assessing and examining her face. Which had thinned out, the angle exposing her cheek bones which looked higher than they were.

"What are the readings?" Fury asked, looking over a monitor.

"Brain waves. We're mainly focused on the bottom two ones." The man answered. "if the second to last one is correct we're able to determine the Host's mind. If it moves then we know for sure that Agent Hand has survived the process. Though I can just see a few dips, if she's alive then that suggests that the Host in a state of sleep."

"They don't sleep at the same time?" Skye asked then chuckled.

"Two minds," Simmons added to Skye, "Make sense, they run of different courses to stabilise itself. It wouldn't surprise me if the Dendrotoxin put the host to sleep, probably why it doesn't have an effect on the Soul."

"I bet she loved that." Skye added quietly.

"100%, sir, her biological mutations is complete and stable." Called a scientist. I watched as the Soul's hair began to leech of colour. A few brown stayed and the red but the rest…

"Kinda weird to see." I remarked, wondering of the same happened just like that with Ward and May. Probably. Victoria tittered next to me, her arms folded. The Soul seemed to freeze where she stood, not moving.

"Whoa, both lines are active sir, scans show listening response, in different places too…" Simmons darted away to the scans.

"I'll ask to make sure." Fury said. "Hand, Coulson, with me."

We slowly began to make our way through the machinery. The Soul Sitting and fiddling with her Host's glasses.

"Interesting…" Her voice was a lot softer than it had been. Clear and held a British accent.

"She's changed her voice too. Great." Victoria muttered.

"Probably not on purpose," I reminded.

There were a few clicks before a glass screen descended down. Then Fury opened the door. The Soul was now sat facing us, her knees to her chest, eyeing the glass with distaste. She almost reminded me of a little girl.

Her expression changed to confusion, looking to Victoria before it disappeared, blanking off. I could feel Victoria was probably glaring at her while Fury and a neutral look.

"Do you know who I am?" Fury asked after a couple of minutes.

The soul stared at him for a long moment. "You are Director Fury of S.H. .D." she answered.

Fury nodded, "And how do you know that." I could see a light of interest in her eyes, watching us just as carefully as we were with her.

"Because it's in her head and if it's in her head it's in mine."

I glanced to Victoria, her arms locked. She did not like the Soul.

"Do you know who these people are behind me are?" Fury's head turned to both of us in a fraction. The soul glanced to me and Victoria.

"Phillip Coulson and the Other version of my host."

Victoria huffed under her breath. It made me want to scoff in slight dark amusement.

"What's your name?" I asked. She stared at me, not answering for a long moment, a dent appearing in-between her eyebrows, almost confused. Did they even have names?

"We no fixed name. We…choose our name after." She finally answered.

I nodded, understandable, she didn't have one yet and we had knocked her out before she probably even chose one.

"What shall we call you then?" I asked.

"I have not decided. My host is… resistant on me using her title. It was a passing thought." She chuckled.

"She's still here?" Director Fury asked, interest leaking his tone.

"Present as you or I,"

Victoria sighed, relieved with the confirmation, her arms loosening enough to fall to her sides.

"Why did you come here?"

Her face blanked completely. Like she didn't know or didn't know how to answer it.

"Be quiet." Her head jerked slightly to the side, as if she was talking to a fourth person in the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She looked to me in surprise.

"I wasn't addressing you, Agent Coulson." Her voice went as cold as her room. I knew who she was addressing. Agent Hand, though out loud. "I'm tired of your questions, Director Fury, Agent Coulson."

She promptly span so her back was facing her, dropping Hand's glasses off to the side which looked remarkably frozen.

I felt mildly surprised by the abrupt dismissal; she didn't feel the type to suddenly do that. Agent Hand on the other hand would though. Maybe a clash of personalities.

"That was rude." Victoria muttered but didn't look surprised. "Hey- A name!" she called in an annoyed tone.

"Call me Seeker till I think of a name for myself." The soul barked in just as annoyed voice.

The Soul-Seeker- began to bush her white hair that seemed to straighten almost immediately from the natural curls Hand had had.

Seeker. At least that was something. Maybe had something to do with her past. Past lives maybe. How many lives did she have before this?

"Should we keep her talking?" I asked, looking to Fury.

"No, leave it to its own devices for now," Victoria muttered darkly. "It won't answer anything if it's in my head, it'll know how not to."

"How long will the Bus's interrogation room will be stable for holding…Seeker?" Fury asked, using the Soul's temporary name.

"Soon. We've also made room for a few guest sleeping pods down by the medical Pod and one for interrogations since we're renting that one out." I answered, watching the back of Seeker.

"One box after another, isn't it?" Seeker spoke up, facing us again with a steely look in her part white brown eyes "I committed no crime yet I'm locked up"

"You did commit a crime." Fury answered, with a slight scoff.

"In defence. Your agents were going and did to shoot me." Seeker tapped her arm and side, "Consider that fact you're imprison two people, rather than one, That's imprisoning an innocent of life, it's against your laws for that."

Victoria hissed slightly under her breath, her arms crossing, no doubt a glare.

"Fine, you're contained. You're a threat to the humans on this planet. Your ability will have unseen consequences, You cannot control yourself." Fury said, folding his arms.

"But I know how to use it. But I'm fascinated to see the changes of this host myself. You're scientists have been monitor my biological shifts, I'd like to see it." Curiosity was in her eyes. I found myself understanding it too, No doubt Agent hand wanted to know what was done.

"She does have a point," I concluded. No doubt I would understand if I became like that.

"Later, You'll be transferred to the Bus for the safety of our people."

"This box is… programed to keep me in, correct?" Something in her tone changed, my attention catching.

Seeker rose to her feet and walked to the glass in front of us. The closeness making everyone stiffen. A look in her eyes unnerving.

"What of it, Seeker?"

"Just a thought. You programed the room to heat up should I try to escape, made of…. Ice resistant metal, Plastic would break under Ice when force is applied but heat will cause it to melt." Her eyes darted to the points around the box.

"You're point?" Victoria snapped.

Seeker smiled, stepping to the glass in front of us. "This box stops me from breaking out, you expect me to try. But what stops the others from breaking _in_."

I felt a shudder run down my spine. That wasn't a direct threat, a warning. She was right, the box stopped her breaking out, what stopped Ward from melting the metal, or May ripping it into dust, Quinn...he could turn it into something soft like marshmallow.

Fury said nothing, stepping away from the glass.

"Keep her contained, no landing unless planned or emergency." He said, then walked out, Victoria followed. I sighed, wandering back to the door.

"Coulson." I paused and looked to Seeker. Her expression had changed, softer. Kinder a look a friend would give.

"Our Hosts… They are perfectly safe. May and Ward. They are perfectly fine. They're treated well. We respect our Hosts and their wishes when it concerns them."

I nodded. Some part of me wondered how she knew it but it gave me a sense of relief. She could have been lying but… I didn't know what to believe now. I shut the door behind me. I needed to think more, clear my head.

Ignoring the others I went straight to my office.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this was pre-written- last year. But all comments are welcome.


End file.
